


Just a Cup of Coffee

by well_fics



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slow Burn Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 59,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/well_fics/pseuds/well_fics
Summary: Deputy Rick Grimes and his partner always pick up coffee on the mornings before work. However, the barista (Daryl Dixon) has a cute crush on the officer. Will Daryl make his moves on the officer, or is Rick simply out of his league?
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 228
Kudos: 271





	1. Free Coffee

It was almost 6a.m., and Daryl’s favorite part of the day.

“Excited for officer nasty?” Beth teased.

“Oh lay off,” Daryl responded. 

“Arrest me officer, I’ve been a _bad _boy!” Beth continues.__

____

____

Daryl tried not to laugh. “You know it,”

“A baddy with a fatty,” Beth laughed, shaking her butt towards him.

“You’re absolutely ridiculous, you know that?” Daryl informed her.

“He’s here,” Beth hissed. “Get to the register!”

Daryl looked up to the sound of the bell chiming as the door opened. 

There he was. Deputy Rick Grimes. Oh, and his annoying partner, Shane Walsh. 

Daryl felt a nervous heartbeat as Deputy Grimes approached the counter, but he tried to remain calm.

“The usual?” Daryl asked, hoping he sounded cool and collected.

“Yeah, and can I get a small hot chocolate as well?” the deputy replied.

“Sure thing,” Daryl said, tapping the order into the computer. “I didn’t take you for a hot chocolate kind of guy.”

Daryl immediately felt stupid. _Who even says that? Was that rude? What is wrong with me?_

____

____

Daryl’s over-thinking was interrupted by Rick.

“Ah, not for me actually,” he laughed.

Daryl turned his eyes to Shane and raised his eyebrows. 

“Not him either,” Rick chuckled.

Daryl felt his face flush. For one, Rick had a beautiful smile. And two, he was embarrassed. 

“It’s for his kid in the car,” Shane stated. “And can I get… hm, what do you reccomend”

Daryl was startled. 

_Kid? Oof._

____

____

That took Daryl by surprise, but it should’ve been obvious. Rick was gorgeous, so who wouldn’t want to have kids with him?

And then it hit him: A kid means there’s probably a wife in the picture. 

Despite all the thoughts racing through his head, Daryl managed to speak.

“Well that depends, do you prefer coffee or tea? Hot or cold drink? And do you have any sensitivities?”

“Well I like sweet things, and what do ya mean, sensitivities?” Deputy Walsh replied.

Daryl didn’t mind that Shane was taking a while to order. The store had just opened, and nobody else had arrived yet. The two officers were usually the first customers of the day. And besides, it gave Daryl more time to spend with Rick.

“Well some people are lactose intolerant, so milk is off limits. And some people prefer decaf,” Daryl explained.

“You know what, I’ll take a caramel macchiato and an old fashioned donut,” Shane declared.

“Hot or cold?” Daryl asked. 

“Hot like me,” Shane joked, making finger guns at Rick.

_Oh brother, _Daryl thought. But he acted like he didn’t hear the last part.__

____

____

“Size?”

“Large like this di-,”

“Alright that’s enough,” Rick warned, lightly punching his partner in the arm.

Daryl was used to annoying customers, and he had his fair share of guys like Shane. 

“Sorry about him,” Rick said, pointing after Shane, who went off to man-spread in a chair. 

“Ah, don’t worry about it,” Daryl reassured. “Can I get a name for the order?”

That was their inside joke. Daryl had been serving them coffee almost every day for the past three months, but he acted like they were new customers every day. 

“Chris P. Bacon,” Rick answered. 

“Clever,” Daryl remarked. Rick always gave him the most absurd names, even though his name tag clearly said Deputy Grimes. 

Rick reached for his wallet.

“You know it’s on the house,” Daryl said with an eyeroll.

“You don’t have to do that, you know,” Rick replied, proceeding to open his wallet.

“And _you _know I won’t take your money,” Daryl teased.__

____

____

“Too bad your tip jar will,” Ricks says confidently, dropping a ten in said jar.

“Alright, I’ll have your drinks out in a minute,” Daryl said back, with another eye roll.

And with that, Rick went to join Shane at his table.

“I DidN’t tAkE yOu fOr a Hot ChoCoLatE kInD of GuY,” Beth mocks once Rick is out of earshot.

Daryl turned bright red, and tried to shove her.

But Beth easily dodged Daryl’s attempt. “Chill out before you spill your man’s drink.”

Beth had already made Rick’s usual drink, a grande caffé mocha. 

“Can you whip up a hot chocolate for me while I make Shane’s drink?” Daryl asks.

“Yeah, no problem,” Beth replies, turning back to her station.

Daryl grabbed the strings on the back of her apron as she walked away, causing it to untie. 

“Gotcha,” Daryl lets out a semi-laugh. 

“Don’t be too depressed,” Beth calls behind her shoulder. “You don’t know their situation.”

Daryl sighs. Hearing that Rick had a kid was a bummer on itself, and he didn’t want to be reminded.

Daryl went to work on Shane’s drink: steaming the milk, adding the espresso, and topping it all off with extra whip and caramel drizzle.

Daryl then put a donut in a paper bag and headed over to Beth, who already had the other two drinks in a cup holder. 

“Order for Chris P. Bacon!” Daryl called out. 

Rick and Shane headed over to the pick-up end of the bar. 

“Thanks Daryl,” Rick nodded as he retrieved his order.

“Muchas gracias,” Shane agreed, winking at Beth. 

Beth ignored him and proceeded to inspect her nails and yawn. 

“Bring your kid to work day?” Daryl asked.

“Nah, just dropping him off at school on the way to work,” Rick acknowledged.

“Kind of early for school, huh?”

“He likes to cruise around with us in the back seat,” Rick replied. “And I promised him hot chocolate.”

“Ah,” was all Daryl said.

“Have a good day and thanks for the coffee,” Rick smiled.

“Any time,” Daryl said back, giving a thumbs up.

He watched as the two boys headed for the door. Or to be more specific, he watched Rick’s cute butt head for the door.

“Close your mouth before you get drool on yourself,” Beth taunted.

Daryl leaned over the counter, with elbows on the bar, chin in palms. He sighed.

“Hey you good?” Beth asked, turning serious.

“He’s so dreamy,” Daryl said quietly.

“He is, actually,” Beth says back, joining her friend on the counter.

“This is so unfair,” Daryl whined.

“Life is unfair.”

“This only happens to me,” Daryl continued. “He’s straight and has a family.”

“Or so you say.”

“Why would a girl leave a man like that,” Daryl reasoned. “And he’s _definitely _not gay.”__

____

____

“I wish someone would have a crush on me like that,” Beth murmured.

“You got Shane,” Daryl laughed weakly.

“As if,” Beth said in disgust. They both laughed.

“On the bright side, you can still use him as eye candy every morning.”

“That’s like torture,” Daryl explained. “The thing you want but can’t have. Right there in front of you.”

Daryl laid his head on the countertop and lightly banged it a few times.

“Quit being so dramatic,” Beth commanded. “Cheer up buttercup.”

“Ngh,” Daryl grunted in response.

“Ask him out already,” Beth suggested.

“Hell no,” Daryl said, rolling his head over to face Beth.

“You have literally nothing to lose,” Beth assured, twirling her ponytail. “Except maybe them as customers”

Daryl looked at her. “Must be nice being pretty.”

“It ain’t easy,” Beth gloated. 

Daryl returned his face to the tabletop.

“If you don’t I will.”

“What?” Daryl asked, rolling back to look at Beth.

“Ask him out. Grow a pair Daryl.”

“You can’t do that!” he protested.

“Watch me,” she said confidently.

Daryl glared at her. 

He didn’t have much time to think of a comeback because the door bell chimed again, alerting him that a new customer arrived.

“Cheer up,” Beth said. “Focus on work for now, we can talk more about officer nasty later.”

Daryl propped himself off the counter and smoothed out his apron. 

The morning rush was about to hit the shop like a stampede of bulls, and Daryl wasn’t in a particularly energetic mood anymore.

_Rick had a kid._


	2. Distracted

Daryl sat in the employees-only room, stirring his iced water with a plastic green straw. 

_He has a kid._

____

____

Daryl was bummed out. He knew him and Rick would never happen, but the confirmation was crushing. Whatever tiny sliver of hope Daryl had was gone.

_There’s a chance that the wife is out of the picture, _Daryl thought. _Hell, who even said he was married to the mother of the kid.___

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

But the more Daryl thought about it, the more he kept doubting himself. 

_If he has a kid, he’s straight. Duh._

____

____

Daryl tried to think of a reason they could work out together.

_Maybe bi? _Daryl thought meekly. _Probably not.___

_____ _

_____ _

_Then again…_

____

____

Daryl knew he shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. He was a living example that not all gay guys look super _gay._

____

____

Daryl wasn’t exactly closeted, he was just more on the down low. He could definitely pass as a straight guy, but he didn’t deny it when someone asked if he was into dudes. 

“Yo,” Beth said as she walked into the staff room. “You ready?”

Daryl looked up from his ice water and nodded.

“Well then, let’s get going,” Beth huffed. “I don’t wanna miss the season finale!”

Daryl sighed and got up. At least he had something else to look forward to today, aside from seeing Rick in the morning.

Daryl and Beth clocked out and left the store.

“I bet they’re gonna kill someone off today. They always do mid season,” Beth said as they entered the parking lot.

“Mhm,” Daryl grunted.

“I wonder what’s gonna happen to the horde,” Beth pondered aloud as she pulled off her apron and hat.

They reached Daryl’s motorcycle. 

“Yeah,” Daryl said, not really paying attention. He took off his work attire as well, tucking them into the tiny compartment at the end of his bike. 

“Daryl,” Beth said sternly. “Is this about Rick?”

Daryl sighed. “I guess.”

“You can find someone else,” Beth said as she grabbed the combination lock on the handle bars. “There’s plenty of other guys out there.”

Daryl looked sadly at Beth as he watched her punch in the code to unlock the helmets. “No.”

“Well then tell him how you feel, it’s not that hard.” 

“I can’t,” Daryl said softly.

“Rejection is better than never trying. He might say yes and you’ll never know unless you take a chance,” Beth encouraged as she clicked the lock open.

Daryl thought about it for a second.

_Ask Rick out? _She must be crazy.__

____

____

“Here,” Beth said, handing Daryl a helmet.

Daryl took it and put it on.

“If he says no, he’ll never come back,” he begins, adjusting the chin strap. 

“Then y’all aren’t meant to be,” she replied, as if Daryl was stupid. “Plus he gets free coffee.”

“He tries to pay for it most of the time, so what difference does it make? Not to mention it would be hella akward.”

Daryl seated himself on the bike.

“I dunno. We’ll talk more about it later,” she said, finally getting her helmet situated. “I want to get home and watch our show.”

“Alright,” Daryl agreed, starting the engine.

Beth hopped on the bike behind Daryl, grabbing him tightly by the waist.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yeah,” beth called over the rumbling of the bike.

Daryl wanted to talk more about Rick, but holding a conversation on a motorcycle was difficult. So he began backing up and made his way out of the strip of shops along the street.

And with that, they were off.

******************************

“Got any good snacks?” Daryl asked when they arrived at Beth’s apartment.

“Sweet or salty?”

“Salty,” Daryl replied.

“I have some nuts and popcorn in the cupboard,” Beth informed. “Help yourself, you know the drill.”

Beth headed to the restroom to take a quick shower and change into something more comfortable. 

While he was waiting, Daryl grabbed the bag of pre-made popcorn and plopped on the couch.

He could hear Beth playing Ke$ha music from the bathroom and the sound of the shower running.

Rick was clearly still on Daryl’s mind. Of course he wasn’t actually gonna ask him out, but that didn’t stop him from playing cute date scenarios in his head.

Then Daryl got an idea. He pulled out his phone and searched up _How to Get a Guy to Like You_

____

____

Daryl clicked the first website that popped up. He chuckled at the first step.

Be confident. 

Daryl and Rick had already established an inside joke, and he gave him free coffee everyday. Well, almost free. 

So Daryl was pretty sure he had that step down. He didn’t feel shy around Rick; it was his job to talk to customers.

Daryl kept scrolling, and was relieved to see everything was pretty much taken care of. 

_Look your best: _Daryl was always in his work clothes, so that was that.__

____

____

_Make your presence known: _Besides Beth, Daryl was the only other worker there in the morning.__

____

____

_Have a good sense of humor: _Daryl thought their little game of pseudonyms was somewhat funny.__

____

____

But then he read step 5: 

_Make it clear you are available_

____

____

How was he supposed to do that? He didn’t wear a wedding ring or anything, (not that Rick would even notice something like that) but how else could he achieve that?

The article said to make your social media status single, but Daryl wasn’t even friends with Rick on anything.

The article also suggested to let your friends give you advice, but Beth would just say the same thing: _Ask him out._

____

____

He munched on some popcorn and kept scrolling.

The next set of steps annoyed Daryl.

_Talk to him. Compliment him. Do things together. Find common interests. Get to know his friends._

____

____

Whoever wrote this made it sound like a piece of cake. Who could be that bold?? 

Sure, they talk, but mostly to get his order. It would be weird to randomly compliment him, especially in front of Beth and Shane. And how would he and Rick be able to hang out together in any way, shape, or form? 

Besides a speeding ticket, Daryl couldn’t think of any other possibilities in which he would encounter Rick outside of work.

Daryl gave up when he read the next step.

_Be flirty._

____

____

Daryl figured he would learn more from the nutrition facts on the popcorn bag than he would from the website.

He tossed his phone on the other side of the couch and turned the TV on.

“Beth!” he called out. “Show starts in 5 minutes!”

“I’ll be out in a sec!” she called back.

Daryl watched a commercial about dog food with a cheery song about an easy street. He didn’t find it very appealing.

“You like the popcorn?” Beth asked as she walked out. “It was on sale so I decided to give it a try.”

“S’not bad,” Daryl replied. Truth be told, it was nothing out of the ordinary. But Daryl was not a picky eater whatsoever, so it didn’t really matter.

Beth opened the fridge and bent down to get an apple from the bottom drawer.

“Who’s the baddy with a fatty now?” Daryl smirked.

“Still you,” she replied, wiggling her butt. “Like what you see?”

“Totally,” Daryl laughed. 

“I guess you have a thing for butts,” Beth giggled, setting her apple on a cutting board.

“Not really,” Daryl said back.

“I see how you look at Rick,” she teased as she began to slice up her fruit. 

“Oh please,” Daryl laughed.

“Don’t act like it’s not true.”

Daryl blushed and threw a piece of popcorn at her. 

She caught it and ate it.

“He’s a fine piece of meat,” Beth reassured. “Not really my type though.”

“I must have amnesia,” Daryl replied. “Because I don’t remember asking for your opinion.”

“Wow how long did it take you to think of that one?” Beth said sarcastically. She reached for some peanut butter in the cabinet, then added some to a small bowl.

“Sorry I’m just that good,” Daryl shrugged. “Haters gonna hate.”

“I must be constipated,” Beth announced, making her way to the couch.

“Huh?”

“Because I don’t give a shit,” she said smugly, dipping her apple slice in peanut butter.

“That was pretty good, not gonna lie,” Daryl admitted.

“Thanks,” she laughed.

Daryl snatched one of her apples.

“So, what do you think I should do about Rick?”

“You act like asking the same question will give you a different answer. I already told you what to do, many times. Ask him out.” Beth rolled her eyes.

“I need help. I just can’t,” Daryl confessed.

“I mean, I could try to be your wingman,” Beth suggested.

“What will you say?” Daryl asked.

“I’ll think of something, but shh,” Beth silenced.

The show was starting.

Daryl sighed. _What was the worst she could do?_

____

____

Daryl settled into the couch and put his feet up on the ottoman. He tried to clear his mind of his crush and focus on the show.


	3. Invitation

The next day, Daryl and Beth were opening again. They preferred to work early and leave around mid-afternoon, rather than stay up super late.

Plus, it kept Beth on her school schedule.

It was Thursday morning and Daryl woke up before his alarm went off. So he went to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

He started by taking a piss, then followed up by hopping in the shower, where he began his routine. 

Today was a hair-washing day, so he lathered his head in shampoo and tied it up in a bun. Next was his daily facial cleanser, then body wash. 

After all that, Daryl rinsed off and dried himself with a towel. He patted his head somewhat dry, then headed out to the living room with a towel around his waist. 

He liked so sit on the couch under the ceiling fan to dry his hair, scrolling through instagram as he waited. This also allowed the bathroom to cool down from all the steam and make it less stuffy. 

_You up? _he texted Beth.__

____

____

She replied with a groggy picture of herself lying in bed, making a half-hearted peace sign at the camera.

_Breakfast at work or your place?_

____

____

_Work._

____

____

_Aight be there soon._

____

____

_Alright._

____

____

Daryl swiped through instagram until his hair was 90% dry before heading back to the restroom. 

He played Judas by Lady Gaga as he got ready: brushing his teeth, putting on deodorant, doing his hair, and toning up his face with some witch hazel toner.

Then Daryl got dressed in his black work uniform, grabbed his keys, and headed out the door.

He hopped on his bike and made his way towards Beth’s apartment. The sun wasn’t up yet, and the morning air felt really good on Daryl’s neck as he zipped through the streets. 

He hoped today was one of the days Rick came to his store.

***************************

“I’m really nervous for my exam,” Beth informed as she steadily applied her eyeliner.

“Shouldn’t be. We been studyin’ all week.” 

“I know, but still…” Beth sighed. 

“You’ll be fine, don’t jinx yourself,” Daryl laughed.

Beth walked away from the sink where she was doing her makeup, and knocked on the wooden table. 

Daryl scoffed. “You and your superstitions.”

“I don’t wanna risk it,” she shrugged, getting back to perfecting her wing.

“Can you hurry up? I want my tea,” Daryl whined.

“Almost done…” she trailed off, batting her eyes in the mirror.

Daryl was jealous of her beauty. She could have any guy she wanted, with her pretty blonde hair and amazing figure. 

“Ok, I’m ready,” she announced. 

They left Beth’s apartment and carpooled to work on Daryl’s motorcycle. Once they arrived, they locked their helmets on the handlebars and got their hats and aprons from the small trunk. 

“I think I’ll have a breakfast sandwich today,” Beth declared as Daryl unlocked the doors.

“Which one?”

“Bacon and egg today,” she decided.

They headed inside and Daryl locked the doors behind them. It was much too early for customers; the shop wasn’t going to be open for another hour.

Daryl began making an earl gray latte for himself, while Beth started to heat up a breakfast sandwich. 

“So, are you gonna talk to him today?” Beth asked, leaning herself against the counter.

“We talk every day,” Daryl answered, as if he didn’t know what Beth meant.

“Don’t play dumb with me boy,” she said, squinting at Daryl.

“Probably not,” Daryl sighed. 

“That’s loser’s talk,” Beth jabbed. “Keep your eyes on the prize.”

Daryl sipped his latte. Delicious.

“You made loser’s talk this morning,” Daryl shot back, looking up from his cup.

Beth acted like she went deaf momentarily, and busied herself with retrieving her sandwich from the toaster oven. 

“I’m gonna fail my test!” Daryl mimicked, making a pouty face. “And I’m not gonna get my license.”

“You’re lucky I’m eating right now,” Beth said, pointing her sandwich threateningly at Daryl.

Daryl laughed at her meager threat.

“Speaking of school, next week is gonna suckkk,” Daryl complained.

“Honestly,” Beth agreed, already dreading it.

Next week was teacher appreciation week, and their company issued free coffee to customers that had a valid teaching license. So they both knew their morning rush would be even more hectic than usual all week.

Beth looked out the window. 

“He’s here,” she announced.

Daryl followed her gaze to see Rick’s squad car pulling up in the desolate parking lot. He knew Daryl would let him in early.

“Gimme the keys,” Beth said, setting her sandwich down and dusting her hands on her apron.

Daryl handed her the keys and went back to looking out the window; Beth on her way to unlock the door.

_He looks good in that uniform, _Daryl thought, looking Rick up and down as he got out of his car.__

____

____

_And that belt… Scrumptious._

____

____

Beth scurried away from the door and back to Daryl. 

“I’ll leave you to it,” she said quickly, grabbing her sandwich.

“Wait what?” Daryl panicked.

“Good luck,” she called over her shoulder as she slipped into the back room.

“Beth wait!” he hissed. But it was too late.

The bell chimed when Rick opened the door, but this time Daryl wasn’t as excited to hear it. He felt his stomach drop and his face begin to heat up. 

“Good morning,” he squeaked out.

“Mornin,” the deputy replied, stepping up to the counter.

Daryl set his latte down, worrying he might drop it on himself.

He looked up at Rick, at his pretty blue eyes, then felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. 

“Usual?” he asked, hoping he didn’t sound like he felt.

“Yeah, and I was wondering if I could ask you a question,” Rick said, leaning against the bar.

Daryl froze. _Shit._

____

____

_Did he somehow find out that Daryl liked him? Was it that obvious? No, don’t be stupid. There’s no way._

____

____

Daryl felt his shoulders tense up. He broke eye contact, knowing this would make things even worse.

“Of cOUrse,” his voice cracked.

Daryl resisted the urge to run to the back and hide with Beth. He also resisted the urge to repeatedly bang his face on the counter.

Rick didn’t seem to notice, and if he did, he paid no mind to it.

“So my son Carl is having teacher appreciation week at his school next week,” Rick explained. “And I was thinking of getting his teacher coffee, cuz, you know, who doesn’t like coffee?”

Daryl felt dumb.

Of course he would be asking for recommendations. Daryl worked there after all.

Daryl laughed nervously. “Oh I see.”

“And I was wondering if you could tell me which one is best? Or like, what to get, really,” Rick chuckled. 

“Oh sure, yeah,” Daryl said, starting to relax.

“Since you probably don’t know her favorite coffee, I would say a gift card and a mug would be a safe bet,” Daryl advised. “And personally, I really like the French Roast.”

“You know what? I’ll take all three,” Rick nodded.

“And how much would you like on the gift card?”

“Let’s do ten,” Rick answered.

“Alrighty,” Daryl replied. 

He was beginning to feel more at ease, and that’s when he noticed Shane wasn’t even there.

“No Shane?” Daryl asked in what he hoped sounded casual.

“Nah, he’s off today.”

“Oh ok, so just the mocha then?”

“Yes please,” Rick smiled, handing Daryl his card.

“Ok, coming right up,” Daryl nodded, taking Rick’s card.

Daryl felt his nerves spring back up when their fingers slightly brushed against each other.

He tried to remain casual, and averted his eyes from Rick.

“Ok, um, well you can go choose the mug you want from there,” Daryl said, pointing to the shelf opposite of them.

On the back wall there was a large shelf containing various mugs, tumblers, and glasses. Rick made his was over and perused all the cups, humming while he observed.

_Focus, _Daryl thought. _Don’t screw this up.___

_____ _

_____ _

Daryl set Rick’s card on the counter, then turned around and grabbed a large bag of French Roast coffee beans. After that, he walked over to the grinder and poured them in. When he turned on the machine, it made a loud whirring noise.

Daryl snuck a peak over at Rick, who was undisturbed by sounds of the beans being crushed. 

_Nice ass._

____

____

Daryl smiled to himself and turned back to make Rick’s mocha.

“ _Pssst! _”__

____

____

Daryl glanced to his right and saw Beth’s head peeking out from the staff room. She beckoned for him to join her.

Daryl looked back at Rick, who was holding a cup and examining it.

Thinking that he had a few seconds to spare, he walked over to Beth.

“Did you ask him?” she inquired excitedly.

“What? No!” Daryl answered in surprise.

“Well get a move on!”

“Not now! I’m helping him pick out a gift for his kid’s teacher!” Daryl hissed.

“Quit being a wuss.”

“Shoo! He’s coming!”

Beth looked over and saw Rick heading back to the counter, holding a black mug with the company’s logo on it.

“We should go see it! It’s not even that scary!” Beth said loudly.

Daryl looked at her confused.

“What are you five?” she continued when Rick was back.

If looks could kill, Daryl would have murdered Beth.

“Hey Rick,” Beth said, turning to the officer. “Do you like scary movies?”

“I guess? Why?” he asked curiously.

“I was thinking of going to see that new movie, The Creeping Dead, but Daryl doesn’t like scary movies,” she said, putting on a sad face.

“Oh my partner Shane loves that show! He’s been super excited that they finally made a movie,” Rick exclaimed. 

“We should all go,” Beth laughed. “Ask Shane too.”

Daryl could see where this was going, and he didn’t like it one bit. It was gonna be hella awkward when Rick said no.

“Sure, I’d be down,” Rick agreed. “My son has been wanting to see it too.”

“See Daryl, if a kid can watch it, it’s not even that bad!” she teased, making hinting eyes at him.

“I guess,” Daryl fake laughs. 

“Well when are you guys off?” Beth continued.

“We’re both off this Sunday. Does that work for y’all?” Rick suggested.

“Yeah we’re both off,” Beth lied.

Daryl kicked her under the counter, but as usual, she was good at acting unphased.

“Ok I’ll look up showing times,” Rick said. “Can I get y’all’s numbers?”

Daryl’s eyes widened. There was no way Deputy Grimes had just asked for his number.

“Of course!” Beth smiled.

“Great,” Rick replied, pulling out his phone and handing it to her.

Daryl peeked at Rick, who was smiling at Beth.

_Oh shit. _Daryl gasped in his head. _What if he thinks Beth likes him!___

_____ _

_____ _

When Beth finished installing her digits, she handed the phone to Daryl.

“Do y’all know if it’s rated R? I don’t know if I’ll bring Carl or not,” Rick asked.

“Um, I think it’s PG13,” Beth answered.

Daryl’s hands shook as he began to create a new contact. 

_What should his name be?_

____

____

He decided to put “Daryl (coffee shop)” with the coffee cup emoji.

After he finished, he gave the phone back to Rick.

“Thanks for helping me out,” he beamed at Daryl.

“N-no problem,” Daryl shrugged. 

The bean grinder stopped.

“I’ll get that,” Beth piped up.

Daryl nodded at Rick, then turned back to his station to finish making the mocha.

_OMG!_

____

____

Daryl’s mind was racing.

_He has my number, so I almost have his. But I shouldn’t text him when I get it, probably. That’s weird. Oh shit! Does he like Beth?! Is that why he said yes? But wait. What about his wife? So maybe they’re not together? I hope he’s not a cheater._

____

____

Daryl wished it took longer to make the coffee because he had a lot more to think about.

But in the end, he had to face Rick sooner or later.

When he turned back to them, Beth was already scanning the mug and freshly ground coffee beans.

“I’m sure his teacher will love this,” Beth assured, bagging his items. “I know I would.”

“I hope so,” Rick laughed.

“Here’s your coffee,” Daryl cut in, sliding it across the counter.

For some reason, he didn’t like Rick being all friendly with Beth. 

Daryl scanned the gift card and dropped it in the bag. He then took the cup from Beth and went to wrap it.

He wrapped the mug with haste and gently set it in the bag with the other gifts. 

Rick picked up his coffee and took a sip.

“Delicious,” he stated.

Daryl felt proud as he swiped Rick’s card into the reader.

“I’ll be looking forward to Sunday,” Rick said as Daryl handed the card back.

“Me too,” Daryl replied.

_Idiot. I just acted like I didn’t even want to go._

____

____

Daryl mentally face palmed.

“I thought you didn’t like scary movies?” Rick questioned.

_Shit._

____

____

“After the movies, we usually get food,” Beth interjected. “And Daryl has been in the mood for Chinese food lately.”

Daryl gave her a grateful look that said “thank you.”

“Chinese food sounds good, mind if we join?” Rick asked.

“Of course,” Beth smiled.

“Ok then,” he replied, picking up his bag. “Sunday it is.”

“Sunday,” Beth replied, giving him a thumbs up.

“Thanks again for the help Daryl,” Rick added before turning to leave.

“No problem, see you Sunday,” he managed to croak out.

As soon as Rick was a few feet away from the store, Daryl exploded.

“What were you thinking?! I told you not to do that!”

“Excuse me?!” Beth yelled in disbelief. “I was expecting a thank you, not getting bitched at!”

“Sorry,” Daryl responded, trying to calm down. His head was spinning.

“Well it worked, didn’t it?” Beth justified.

“He probably thinks _you _like _him! _”____

_____ _

_____ _

“I don’t think so,” Beth argued. “If anything, he probably thinks I like Shane. And I’m willing to put up with Shane for you.”

Daryl felt bad because he was beginning to realize just how much she had done for him.

“Why did you bring up The Creeping Dead?” he asked, slowly.

“Do you not pay attention to what people wear?” Beth asked hopelessly.

“I mean yeah, but they always wear their police clothes,” Daryl defended.

“Well you don’t look close enough,” Beth said, crossing her arms. “Shane has a Creeping Dead watch he wears sometimes.”

“How do you even notice that?” Daryl asked in bewilderment.

“Because I’m a die hard fan,” she said proudly. “And I planned for this to be a group date. That’s why I brought it up.”

“A group date?”

“Yeah so you don’t embarrass yourself. Have you even been on a date before?,” she explained.

Daryl looked at her sheepishly. 

“Sorry I went off on you,” he apologized.

“Not good enough,” Beth shook her head. “I think I’ll forgive you if you buy me ice cream after work though.”

Daryl laughed. 

“You’re right. I owe you anyways.”

“Damn right you do,” Beth agreed.

“Oh crap! Beth I work Sunday!” Daryl realized suddenly.

“Don’t worry. Tara’s off Sunday and she owes me for all the times I’ve covered her. I’m sure she’ll cover your shift if I ask her to.” Beth reassured.

“Ok,” Daryl agreed, praying Tara would take one for the team.

“Now finish your tea before it gets cold,” Beth instructed. “Ooh and we have to go shopping this weekend for date clothes!”

“Alright,” he replied, although he didn’t really enjoy shopping for clothes.

Daryl sipped his latte while he somewhat listened to Beth plan out possible outfits. 

That’s when he realized Rick hadn’t even made a fake name joke to him today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel like I’m writing so much, but when i re-read it, it turns out I haven’t. Also one of my favorite rickyl writers gave me kudos so I feel like I achieved something. XD


	4. A Grimes’ Evening

[Thursday Evening]

“Carl!” Rick called from the kitchen. “Dinner’s ready!”

“Coming!” Carl yelled back, clomping down the stairs.

“Go wash up,” Rick instructed when Carl arrived downstairs. “I have something to tell you.”

Carl slipped past his dad and started washing his hands in the kitchen sink.

“Something to tell me?” Carl asked curiously.

“Yeah, it’s good news,” Rick replied, setting plates and forks on the table.

“My dentist appointment is cancelled?” Carl guessed hopefully.

“Haha nice one,” Rick laughed.

“Then I don’t know,” Carl said, disappointed but not surprised.

“Well you know how you told me to get out there?” Rick asked slowly, reaching for the pot on the stove and bringing it towards the table.

“Yeah?” Carl answered, raising an eyebrow.

“Well I got invited to the movies by the workers at the coffee shop.”

That was not what Carl expected.

“The shop we went to the other day?” he asked, drying his hands on a kitchen towel.

“Yeah, that one,” Rick nodded, spooning mac and cheese from the pot onto their plates.

“How did that happen?” Carl asked in surprise.

“The workers, this guy and a girl, were arguing about the movies. Then they asked if we wanted to go with them,” Rick explained.

“We?” Carl questioned.

“Well yeah,” Rick answered. “You, me, and Shane.”

“They asked if I wanted to go?” Carl asked in confusion.

“Well not really, but they wanted to see The Creeping Dead so I invited you too.”

“Daaad,” Carl groaned. “Why did you do that?!”

“Well don’t you wanna see it?” Rick asked, making his way back to the stove.

“Yeah, but not with people I don’t know,” he answered in annoyance. “That’s so awkward.”

“Only if you make it,” Rick encouraged. “Plus Shane will be there.”

“I doubt that they’re my age if they work,” Carl muttered.

“One or two?” Rick asked, holding up a bag of hot dog buns.

“Two.”

Rick tossed him two buns.

“Hold em open,” Rick motioned to him, picking up a pair of tongs and opening the second pot on the stove.

“Can’t I go with Sophia instead?” Carl suggested.

“You’d rather go with her than me?” Rick said slightly offended. “Ouch.”

“No,” Carl rolled his eyes. “I just think it would be better if I went with my friend and you went with yours.”

“I don’t see why not. We’ll be in the same theater anyways,” Rick agreed, dropping a hot dog into Carl’s open bun.

“Yeah but we’re not gonna sit with y’all,” Carl explained.

“Sheesh,” Rick laughed, serving Carl his second hot dog.

Carl rolled his eyes again and made his way to the table. He sat his hot dogs on his plate and began drenching them in ketchup. 

“Well you can call Carol after dinner and ask,” Rick said from the kitchen. 

“Alright,” Carl replied happily. “Thank you.”

“Want anything to drink?”

“Water.”

Rick was a little disappointed that Carl didn’t exactly want to go with him, but he figured as much.

_Who even brings their kid out with their friends?_

____

____

Rick was nervous to go out with Beth and Daryl, but Shane was going to be there so it wouldn’t be too bad. 

It had been quite some time since Rick had stepped out of his small circle of friends. Hell, he didn’t know if two people could be considered a circle. 

Ever since him and Lori split last year, Rick had only really hung out with Carol and occasionally Shane.

The divorce was pretty hard on Rick, but he was better off without Lori than being miserable with her. He feared that it would have a negative effect on Carl, but he didn’t seem to mind. Carl stayed with him during the week and with his mom every other weekend.

Rick filled up a glass with water from the tap and brought it over to Carl.

“Thanks,” his son said gratefully.

“No problem kiddo,” Rick replied, fetching himself a hot dog.

The two of them ate at the dinner table in relative silence for a few minutes, until Carl spoke up.

“Dad?” he asked.

“Hm?” Rick responded, mouth full of mac and cheese.

“Is it like…” Carl started, picking apart the bun on his hot dog.

Rick looked at him and waited for him to finish.

Carl kept playing with the bun, feeling uncomfortable about the question he wanted to ask.

“So?” Rick raised an eyebrow.

Carl changed his mind because he didn’t want things to get awkward. 

“I think I should’ve gotten one hot dog because I’m not really that hungry,” he feigned. 

Rick could clearly tell that’s not what his son wanted to say, but he didn’t pry any further.

“All right, well put it up and you can eat it later,” he replied. “And go and call Carol before it gets too late.”

Carl got up and quickly wrapped his food before heading upstairs.

Rick sighed and set his hot dog down. He felt shitty that his son didn’t feel comfortable enough to talk with him. That’s not how it should be.

He wasn’t a bad father; he knew that. He just felt that Carl was happier when him and Lori were together. She would’ve made real food for dinner, not boxed mac and cheese.

Rick had a lot on his mind, and he felt he had no one to vent to. Normally he would vent to Carol, but it was a school night, and he knew she was probably lesson planning or something. And he didn’t feel like talking to Shane, because they usually did that over a few drinks. And Rick was not in the mood for that, let alone a hangover.

_Carl was right. He needed more friends._

____

____

Perhaps he could hit up Daryl or Beth? Would that be weird? It was probably too soon, and he was afraid that he would say something dumb and make things akward tomorrow morning.

Plus, talking to Beth might not be the greatest of ideas. She seemed young, like she was still in high school. And Rick? He was in his mid-thirties.

_Yikes._

____

____

That would definitely send the wrong message.

But Daryl seemed to be roughly his age. And he was a guy, so there wouldn’t be any mixed signals.

But what would they even talk about? Besides their chit-chats at the coffee shop, Rick didn’t really know anything about Daryl.

Rick went to the living room and grabbed his phone off the couch. He searched his contact list and looked for Daryl’s name.

Daryl (coffee shop) with the coffee emoji.

That was pretty standard, but since Rick didn’t know any other Daryl’s, he deleted the “(coffee shop)” part. He left the coffee cup emoji though.

Rick stared at Daryl’s updated contact page for a while, then decided what he was doing was dumb. 

He put his phone down on the table and finished eating alone. After that, he got to work at putting away the leftovers and doing the dishes.

When he was done, he went upstairs to shower and change into some lounge clothes. On his way up though, he couldn’t help overhearing Carl on the phone with Sophia.

“Maybe it’s a date,” he said knowingly. “But would it be a date if we all went?”

Rick froze.

_Date?_

____

____

Car paused for a moment, before continuing. 

“Ok I _guessss _we can see Meganatural instead of The Creeping Dead. I have to ask my dad though.”__

____

____

Rick leaned against Carl’s door and listened carefully. He knew he shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but Carl was talking about a date.

He thought it was kind of cute that they were calling their trip to the movies a date.

“Yeah… Mhm… Well he did say a girl was going,” Carl continued.

Rick raised his eyebrows. 

_Were they talking about him?_

____

____

That’s when it hit him. Carl probably thought Rick was interested in Beth, and that’s probably what he wanted to ask at dinner.

It kind of made sense though, for Carl to see it that way. But how could Rick clear up the confusion without giving away that he was listening to them?

Rick slipped into his own room, then the bathroom further inside.

He shook his head as he started the shower, and began to undress.

His mind was clouded with uncertainties. He didn’t like Beth; he knew that. But he was more concerned as to why Carl was uncomfortable with talking about it. Would he be mad if he started dating? 

Rick hasn’t thought about bringing home someone new to Carl. He wasn’t really in the mood to date anyways, but he didn’t want Carl to feel like he was replacing Lori.

Rick stepped into the shower and started cleaning up his beard. Not a shave; just tidying up the edges. 

After that, he went about his normal showering business, then got out to dry off.

Rick bent down to dry off his legs, and when he stood back up, he saw his reflection in the foggy mirror.

Even though he was fresh out of the shower, he felt like shit. 

He wiped the mirror with his hand to get a better look at himself.

What he saw was nothing out of the ordinary. Lean muscle, curly hair, and two blue eyes staring back at him.

But somehow his reflection seemed sad.

Rick didn’t want to look at himself anymore so he left the bathroom and changed into some comfortable clothes. A white t-shirt, and some pajama bottoms.

He could still hear the muffled talking of Carl from down the hall, but couldn’t quite make out what he was saying. 

Rick closed his bedroom door and laid down on his bed. He didn’t even feel like going to the movies anymore, but he didn’t want to let everyone down.

He reached for the remote on his bedside table and turned on the TV. Rick felt like watching something that he’d seen before so he didn’t have to pay too close attention. He mostly wanted it for background noise.

So he settled on a movie about a boy who went to a wizarding school.

Rick slid under his blanket and tried to focus on the film. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was the main character getting an owl.

*************************

Rick woke to the sound of laughter. When he looked over, he saw Carl sitting at the edge of his bed, watching the movie. 

Some wizard kid had flown off his broomstick and landed on his butt with a thud. Rick realized he slept through the first movie and they were already on the second one. 

“Hey,” Rick mumbled.

Carl turned around. 

“Hey dad,” he replied.

“What time is it?” Rick asked, still groggy from sleep.

Carl checked his phone.

“Nine.”

“Shoot, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Rick said, propping himself back on a pillow. 

Carl shrugged. 

“Did you talk to Carol?” Rick asked casually.

“Yeah, she said Sophia can come. But we want to see Meganatural instead of the Creeping Dead,” Carl informed.

“Alright, hopefully they have a showtime around ours,” Rick replied. 

“Can we get popcorn and stuff?” Carl asked.

“Sure, why not,” Rick answered. 

“Nice,” Carl cheered, turning back to the movie. 

“Hey Carl,” Rick began.

“Hm?” he asked, not looking back.

What Rick wanted to say was, “You know you can talk to me about anything,” but he decided against it. Now was not the time.

Instead he said, “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for bed? You have school tomorrow you know.”

“Can’t I stay home tomorrow?” Carl groaned.

“No,” Rick chuckled.

“I think I’m sick,” Carl said as he dramatically flopped backwards on the bed.

“Oh please,” Rick scoffed.

Carl responded with a fake cough. “See?”

“If you’re sick then I guess we have to go to the doctor’s and get a shot,” Rick said in fake disappointment.

Carl made a farting sound with his tongue.

“Pleaseee?” he tried again.

“No. End of discussion.”

Carl sadly stood up and trudged to the door. 

Before he left, he asked, “Can we drive around in the squad car before school?”

Rick looked at Carl. “If you wake up on time.”

“Alright bet,” Carl smiled on his way out.

“And brush your teeth!” Rick called after him.

___________________

Rick supposed that he should text Beth and Daryl that he was also going to bring Sophia. 

_Should I text them separate or make a group chat? _Rick thought.__

____

____

He eventually decided that it would be easier to just tell them in person the next morning. 

With that settled, Rick laid down and went back to his movie.

He smiled. Tomorrow he was gonna surprise Carl with hot chocolate again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been dealing with writer’s block so sorry for the wait! And as suggested, here is a POV focused on Rick’s side of the story. Also yes Rick changed into clean underwear, but for some reason that is awkward for me to write, LOL. Next chapter will be Daryl’s POV shopping with Beth. And Feel free to leave comments! I read each and every one of them :)


	5. A day with Beth

[Friday Afternoon]

“No,” Daryl shook his head in disgust.

Beth turned around to look in the mirror. 

“But it’s cuteee,” she disagreed.

_That pink and brown striped mess? She must be joking._

____

____

“No,” Daryl repeated. “Trust me.”

“How can I trust you when you still haven’t bought me my ice cream yet?” she said in exasperation. “You owe me you know.”

“Yeah yeah, we’ll get that when we leave here,” Daryl said, dismissing her whining with the wave of his hand.

“You know, sometimes you’re too picky,” she said, taking the shirt off.

_Of course she has to have the last word._

____

____

“You know, for an upcoming cosmetologist, your fashion sense really sucks,” Daryl shot back.

_“Omg so funny!” _Beth replied sarcastically.__

____

____

Daryl couldn’t help but stare at Beth’s cleavage as she threw the hideous shirt into the “no” pile.

What could he say? She had a nice rack.

“Ok this one you’ll like,” Beth said confidently as she held up the last top.

It was a navy blue halter top with a white heart in the middle.

Daryl had to admit, that one was a “yes.”

“Try it on,” he nodded.

Beth slipped into the shirt and posed in the mirror.

“It’ll go good with your white shorts,” Daryl advised.

“Mm, good thinking,” she agreed, turning around in the mirror. 

“Alright we're done here, let’s dip,” Daryl said as he stood up.

“Ok let’s go downstairs,” Beth said, taking off the navy top. “I want to look at the skirts and earrings before we go.”

Daryl bent down and gathered all the clothes from the “no” pile.

“Then we shop for you,” she continued.

They had already been shopping for 2 hours at their local mall, and Beth had gotten way more than planned.

The original idea was to get Daryl a new outfit for Sunday, but they wound up getting distracted. That’s just how going to the mall with Beth worked.

The two left the fitting room and made their way to the register.

“Find everything alright?” the cashier asked politely.

“Yes, thank you,” Beth replied, handing her the clothes that she wanted to purchase.

“Do you have a rewards card?” the register lady asked.

“Yes,” Beth nodded, opening up her purse and digging around for her membership card.

“Poor fella,” the lady laughed at Daryl. “She’s quite the shopper, isn’t she?”

Daryl was standing behind Beth, carrying multiple bags from previous stores they had been to. 

“Sure is,” Daryl fake laughed back.

Beth finally found her rewards card and handed it to the cashier. 

____________________

Soon enough, they had paid and left the store, Daryl’s load a little bit heavier.

“So,” Beth began.

“Hm?” Daryl grunted in response.

“You haven’t talked about your favorite officer all day. Nervous?”

Truth be told, Daryl had a mixed feelings on the subject.

Does he like Officer Grimes? Yes. Does he want to be with him? Yes. Is we willing to be there for Rick’s son if needed? Of course. 

But is it realistic?

A fat no.

“I think so,” Daryl admitted.

“Don’t be,” Beth said reassuringly. “You’re good-looking and generally appealing so I don’t know what the fuss is about.”

Daryl halted to a stop.

“It’s more than that, you know.” he said quietly.

“Oh,” she replied, turning serious.

Daryl looked at her meekly, and the bags he was holding suddenly felt heavier.

“You know you can tell me anything,” she continued.

“Not here. This is make-over talk.” Daryl explained, picking his pace back up.

“Is it that deep?” Beth asked softly, catching up to him.

“Mm,” he hummed back.

“Well, when we get back to my place we can do a nice spa session,” she grinned. “And you can let it all out.”

“Y’know, I’ll take you up on that,” Daryl smiled in agreement. 

“Ok, then let’s hurry up and finish shopping so I can get all the juicy details,” Beth laughed.

____________________

In the end, Daryl bought a new jean jacket and a pair of white slip on vans. He would pair it up with some clothes he already had to build an outfit for Sunday.

Beth, on the other hand, made out like a bandit. Besides his two bags, Daryl was carrying at least ten others that were full of stuff Beth decided she couldn’t live without.

“Daryl!” Beth called out suddenly as they entered the parking lot.

“What?”

“We never got ice cream!”

Daryl laughed. 

___________________

“Mmm,” Daryl hummed happily.

The spa music that played brought Daryl total serenity. Not to mention Beth’s soothing hands gliding across his face.

“Shh… shhh,” Beth cooed. “Relax… relax…”

The lights were dimmed and Daryl was receiving a glorious spa facial from Beth. She had him laying down in a robe on the couch, while she sat on a small stool beside him.

Beth had the coffee table filled with treatment materials: a gentle cleanser, an exfoliating scrub, various face masks, massage lotion, toner, cotton pads, a few small towels, and a bowl of warm water.

“I love you,” Daryl sighed gratefully. 

“Love you too… shh… shh… shh.”

Beth was putting in some great effleurage techniques, which was Daryl’s favorite part of the facial. 

Daryl was on the verge of sleep, but at the same time he didn’t want to give in. It would be such a waste to fall asleep instead of enjoying the full procedure.

“Manicure later?” Beth suggested in a calm voice.

“Mhm,” Daryl agreed. 

To be honest, Daryl didn’t care for much treatments besides the spa stuff Beth did. But she needed to practice for state board and who was he to say no? 

Beth was in beauty school and she liked to practice on Daryl whenever she got the chance to. Haircuts, hairstyling, manicures, massages, pedicures, and even makeup. Daryl put up with it because Beth was his best friend, and he had to admit, some aspects of it were enjoyable.

He hadn’t paid for a haircut in quite some time, and his skin had never looked better. He could go without the makeup though.

Beth began to rub small circles in Daryl’s temples, which he really liked. 

He was glad Beth wasn’t talkative during these times, because that would kill the mood. She was so good at this that Daryl believed she would pass the spa part of the exam with great marks.

Eventually Beth wiped off the massage cream and used a damp towel to dab at his face. She then finished the treatment by lightly misting Daryl’s face with rose water toner.

“Ok you rest here while I clean up,” Beth whispered. 

“Daryl didn’t think he could muster up a reply so he gave a slight nod.

The spa music pouring out of the speaker was just so soothing…

And before he knew it, Daryl fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see! the reason for the delay is that i’ve been busy with school but also bc i have a lack of motivation. i’m kind of losing interest in writing this, but i think writing from Rick’s POV will cure that. also i been kinda shipping rick and negan more than rick and daryl lately. woopsies! sorry for the short chapter but at least y’all know why it’s been so long. anyways, i hope you enjoy and leave me some comments!
> 
> well_fics <3


	6. Raspberry Passion Tea

[Saturday]

_Bee-bee-bee-beep! Bee-bee-bee-beep!_

____

____

Rick groaned, then reached over to hit the snooze button on his phone. 

_Just 5 more minutes…_

____

____

Five minutes turned to ten, which soon became fifteen. 

The bed was just so cozy and Rick really didn’t want to get up. But he knew he had to be responsible if he wanted to keep his job. 

With a huff, he got himself out of bed and went to the bathroom. 

After taking a leak, Rick groomed himself and got dressed before heading downstairs. 

Carl was already on the couch, watching cartoons with a bowl of cereal in his lap.

“What are you doing up so early?” Rick asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

“I want to go on patrol again,” Carl answered, bringing a spoonful of Cookie Crisp up to his mouth.

“You know Mom doesn’t like you eating on the couch,” Rick laughed.

Carl lowered the spoon slowly. 

Rick stopped in his tracks, then turned to look at Carl.

“Sorry, I just…” he trailed off.

“It’s ok Dad,” Carl said, shifting in his seat. “You’re right, I might spill it.”

“No, no it’s ok, you can eat there,” Rick ushered. “It’s fine.”

“Ok..?” Carl shrugged slowly. 

Rick sighed and went to the fridge. 

He wasn’t much of a breakfast person, but he knew it was something that a stable policeman wouldn’t be skipping. 

“Hey bud,” Rick called from the kitchen. “Y’sure you wanna go on patrol? You can sleep in y’know.”

“Yeah,” Carl called back.

“You sure? There’s no school today,” Rick laughed.

“Kinda sounds like you don’t want me to go,” Carl’s eyes narrowed.

“It’s nothing like that kiddo,” Rick shook his head. “It’s just…”

“Just what?”

“I just want you to know you don’t always have to hang out with your old man.”

Carl sat there looking hurt.

Rick immediately felt bad.

“I didn’t mean it like that, y’see what I meant was-” Rick started.

“You know what? It’s fine. I-I’ll just stay home…”

“Carl if you want to go you can, there’s no issue at all, really,” Rick said, trying to sound reassuring.

“I’ll stay,” Carl said, clearly not up for debate.

“I see,” Rick said, scratching the back of his head. “I guess I’ll head out then.”

Carl took another bite of cereal.

“Alright, I’ll see you after work. I’ll be a bit late cuz I’m gonna stop at the grocery store on the way home. Want anything?” Rick said before leaving.

“Pudding.”

“Sure thing,” Rick nodded, opening the door.

“Dad,” Carl called after him.

“Yeah?” 

“You left your keys on the table,” Carl informed.

“Oh right, I might be needing those,” Rick laughed.

Carl’s eyes remained glued to the TV, but Rick caught him stifling a smile. 

_________________________

“You know perming sure is annoying,” Beth announced.

“So are you,” Daryl replied without paying too much attention. He was used to Beth complaining about beauty school.

“The wrapping takes forever and it smells,” she went on. 

“Mhm,” he nodded, opening a pack of straws and putting them in their holder.

“And sometimes you roll a strand of hair and realize the rod is broken so you have to do it again,” she sighed. 

“That sucks,” Daryl half-heartedly agreed.

“I know and-,” she stopped. “Are you even listening?”

“The whole store is,” Daryl rolled his eyes.

Beth looked over the counter only to see two customers at the tables, minding their own business.

“No they aren’t,” she said in confusion.

“Must be nice,” Daryl replied, opening another straw package.

“You’re just mad Officer Nasty didn’t come today,” she shot back.

Daryl had to admit, he was disappointed that Rick didn’t collect his morning coffee. But he was also glad since he was nervous about the movie “date” tomorrow.

“Eh,” Daryl grunted.

_“I didn’t take you for the hot chocolate kind of guy,” _Beth teased.__

____

____

_“I can’t wrap a perm because I have sausage fingers,” _Daryl countered.__

____

____

“So you _were _listening!”__

____

____

Their dispute was interrupted by the chiming of the doorbell.

“Can you take this one? I’m restocking right now,” Daryl asked Beth.

“I think you’ll wanna take this one,” Beth snickered.

“Wha-?”

“Your hot chocolate man is here,” she said, taking the straws from Daryl.

Daryl whipped around to see Rick walking into the shop.

_But what was he doing here at this hour?_

____

____

Daryl all but scrambled to the register.

“Hey Rick, fancy seeing you at this time of day,” Daryl said, leaning over the counter.

“Fancy? Huh,” Rick replied, looking puzzled.

Once again, Daryl had to fight the urge to bash his head into the counter.

“What can I do for you today?” Daryl asked, quickly trying to change the subject. 

“You know, I’ve never had anything here besides my usual, but I don’t need coffee at the moment,” Rick said back.

Rick had swung by the coffee shop after work, so it was way later than his usual time.

Daryl wondered why Rick skipped his morning coffee. He usually came on Saturdays. 

“Oh well we have plenty of drinks, hot and cold ones,” Daryl mentioned, looking at the prickly hairs that lined Rick’s jaw. 

“How about an iced tea?” Rick decided, though still looking unsure.

“Any kind in particular?” Daryl asked.

It was pretty clear Rick didn’t know anything besides his normal mocha. Daryl watched as Rick scanned the menu and brought his finger to his lip.

“Ha sorry, I’m not really sure,” Rick said, seemingly embarrassed.

“Are you looking for a sweetened tea or unsweetened?” Daryl asked patiently. 

“Sweet…” Rick answered. “Ah sorry I have a lot on my mind right now and I just…”

“Take your time, it’s not like we have any customers right now,” Daryl encouraged.

Rick smiled. “Thank goodness.”

Daryl gushed internally. He has such a pretty smile that it made Daryl instantly happy

“You know what? I’ll make you a small size of my favorite tea and you can try it out. If you don’t like it, I’ll replace it on the house,” Daryl suggested. 

“That sounds like a good idea to me,” Rick laughed. 

“Alright, I’ll have it ready lickety-split,” Daryl said, making a finger gun at Rick.

“Lickety-split?” Rick raised his eyebrows and laughed again.

“It means fast,” Daryl laughed nervously.

“I like it,” Rick smiled. 

Daryl tried as best as he could to laugh back without sounding like a deranged person. 

“Alright I’m gonna take a seat while you make the drink,” Rick said, turning away from the bar. 

“Ok I’ll bring it to you,” Daryl said as he walked away.

As soon as he turned around Beth was grinning at him with a hand on her hip.

_Oh boy, here we go._

____

____

“Lickety-split? Really?” Beth said, not even trying to hide her amusement.

Daryl was annoyed that he could never stop fueling her teasing. At this point, he was basically asking for it.

_“Fancy seeing you here,” _Beth said in a British accent. _“Shall I make you a drink lickety-split?”___

_____ _

_____ _

“Lay off,” Daryl said, beginning to make the iced tea.

_“Do you want me to stop lickety-split?” _she continued.__

____

____

Daryl glared at her.

“Ok fine,” she said, dropping the accent. “You should go talk to him.”

“As if,” he laughed.

“Nobody’s here! And he’s sitting at the table all alone…” Beth pointed out.

Daryl peeked over the counter to see Rick on his phone, sitting at a table for two.

“I’ll cover the register and you go talk to him,” Beth advised.

“What, I just walk on up to him with his drink and invite myself to sit?” Daryl scoffed as he poured the tea over ice.

“Well if you can spark a conversation maybe he’ll invite you to sit! Stop being a wuss!” Beth replied. “And look what happened last time when I took the initiative to talk to him!”

“No promises,” Daryl said, putting a lid on the finished drink. 

“Good luck, I mean it,” Beth said, giving Daryl a pat on the back.

Daryl smiled at her and made his way to Rick’s table with the iced tea. 

“Your tea,” Daryl said when he arrived at Rick’s table. 

“Thank you,” Rick replied, looking up from his phone.

Daryl handed him the drink and watched as he took a sip. 

“This is good!” Rick declared. “What’s in it?”

“Raspberry,” Daryl answered, mentally praising himself for the success.

“What do I ask for when I order this?” Rick asked, taking another sip.

“It’s a raspberry passion tea,” Daryl informed.

“I bet Carl would like this,” Rick nodded. “I think it would cheer him up.”

“Cheer him up?” Daryl wondered aloud.

“Yeah I think he’s kind of mad at me actually,” Rick said, scratching the back of his neck.

Daryl laughed casually. He didn’t want to seem nosy, even though he wanted to know why Carl was upset.

“This drink is pretty popular with the kids these days, I’m sure he would like it,” Daryl ended up saying. 

“He’s been hard to read these days, you know I won-” Rick began. 

Daryl stared at him with sympathy. At least he was trying to make it up to his kid.

“My bad, I didn’t mean to start putting my problems on you. Especially at work,” Rick said sheepishly. 

“No it’s fine, really,” Daryl reassured, even though he was standing there awkwardly.

Rick looked up at him and sighed. 

“Is this what was on your mind?” Daryl asked suddenly.

“Huh?”

“I don’t want to be invasive, but earlier, at the register, you um, you said you had a lot on your mind,” Daryl blurted out.

“It’s complicated, but yeah,” Rick admitted.

Just then the bell chimed again and they both turned to see two girls enter the store. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to distract you. I don’t want you gettin in trouble cuz of me,” Rick said sheepishly.

“It’s really no trouble,” Daryl said. “And if you have something on your chest it’s best to get it off before it gets worse.”

Rick looked at Daryl, then back at his drink.

“Well I’ll be getting back to work now,” Daryl said awkwardly, motioning to the two girls that just walked in. 

“Thanks for the drink Daryl,” Rick nodded to him.

“No problem,” Daryl replied, then turned and went back to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a LONG break i’m back to continuing the story! I hope y’all enjoy! <3


	7. Air Hockey and Popcorn

[Sunday]

“Nervous?” Beth asked.

“Yeah,” Daryl admitted.

“You’ll be okay,” Beth reassured him. “It’s just a movie.”

The two were sitting in Beth’s car at the movie theater parking lot.

“Yeah… Just a movie,” Daryl sighed. 

He had been preparing for this event all week, but Daryl was still nervous as hell. And suddenly he didn’t feel so confident in the outfit he had chosen for the day.

“Well let’s get a move on,” Beth said encouragingly, giving Daryl a soft pat on the shoulder.

“Yeh,” he agreed, then opened the car door.

Daryl looked at the cinema from the parking lot and clenched his fists. He took note that his palms were sweaty. Gross.

“Text your boo thang and ask if he’s here yet,” Beth said as she herself got out of the car.

Daryl pulled his phone out of his pocket and clicked on the iMessage icon. 

A few days back Beth created a group chat called “cops and robbers” that included her, Daryl, Rick, and Shane. It was a pretty unlively chat that only had discussion of plans for the movies.

Daryl typed out _[Beth and I are here] _and sent it to the chat.__

____

____

“I texted them,” Daryl told Beth, and the two of them headed to the theater.

Once inside the two of them got their tickets and headed to the concession counter. 

“What do you want?” Daryl asked Beth. “My treat.”

“In that case, one of everything,” Beth said cheekily. 

“Haha,” Daryl laughed dryly. 

“Ok but for real I just want a soda and we can share a large popcorn,” Beth answered.

“Aight sounds good,” Daryl replied, stepping up to the counter. 

“What can I get for you today?” the worker asked.

“Can I get two large sprites and a large bucket of popcorn?” Daryl ordered.

“Yes sir, coming right up,” the worker informed, then headed to the popcorn machine.

Daryl turned back to Beth.

“How do I look?” he asked, holding his hands slightly raised.

“You look fine, calm down,” she assured him. “Honestly it’s not that serious.”

“Ok ok,” Daryl nodded, clenching and unclenching his fists again. 

“Did they reply?” Beth asked.

Daryl checked his phone and was relieved to see a message from Rick.

_[Yep. In arcade.]_

____

____

“They’re in the arcade,” Daryl informed. 

Beth looked at a huge clock on the wall and nodded. “The movie doesn’t start for another 20 minutes.”

“You wanna play some air hockey?” Daryl laughed.

“Won’t be much of a competition,” she teased, poking her tongue at him.

“Is that a challenge?” Daryl scoffed.

_“Indeed,” _Beth said in a British accent. _“I’ll beat you lickety-split,”___

_____ _

_____ _

“Really?” Daryl rolled his eyes. 

Beth laughed. “Come on, it’s funny!”

“Lame,” he replied, crossing his arms.

_“Aw does someone have their panties in a twist?” _Beth went on.__

____

____

“Is this downtown abbey now?” Daryl chuckled.

Before they could go any further, the worker was back with Daryl’s snacks.

“Here you are, that’ll be $20.79.”

Daryl paid and handed Beth her soda.

“Let’s get this air hockey game on,” he said, picking up his own drink and the popcorn.

“Ok but don’t be mad when I win,” Beth teased, nudging Daryl’s arm playfully.

“Oh please,” Daryl dismissed.

The two friends made their way to the arcade, where their cop acquaintances were waiting for them.

“Oh hey guys,” Shane waved when he caught sight of them.

“Hey y’all!” Beth waved back, bouncing her way over. 

Rick and Shane were at a KeyMaster machine, trying very hard to win an iPad.

“Dammit!” Rick slammed his hand against the machine’s glass. “It’s rigged!”

Daryl couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Nah man, you gotta angle it more to the left,” Shane explained. “Watch this.”

With that Shane put a dollar in the machine and tried his hand at the game.

Daryl wasn’t surprised when the key missed the hole. 

“WHAT?! That should’ve gone in!” Shane exclaimed.

Beth laughed.

“I could watch you guys waste your money all day but I have a better idea. How about we play some air hockey?” she suggested.

“Air hockey?” Shane perked up. “I’m a beast at air hockey.”

“Is that so?” Beth raised an eyebrow. 

“He’s pretty damn good,” Rick chimed in, backing up his partner. 

“Interesting. Well you see, Daryl just so happens to be really good too. Aren’t you Daryl?”

All eyes turned to Daryl, which made him feel extremely shy.

“I’m alright,” he laughed awkwardly. He would have to get Beth back later for putting him on the spot like that.

“Ok how about two on two?” Rick suggested. “Me and Shane, you and Beth.”

“Well this town ain’t big enough for the four of us,” Beth smirked confidently. “You’re on!”

With that, they set their drinks and popcorn on the floor beside the air hockey table. Shane popped in some tokens and the game began.

“Ok Daryl, you guard the goal and I’ll take care of offense,” Beth said, stating her game plan.

“Alright,” Daryl agreed, hunching over and eyeing the puck Shane was holding.

“I’m not so good at this game,” Rick admitted sheepishly. 

“It’s ok I can carry us,” Shane boasted.

“Let’s see your air hockey skills then,” Beth taunted.

Daryl tried to focus on Shane, who was getting ready to serve, but he found himself glancing at Rick.

The air hockey table hummed to life, bringing forth a competitive tension between everyone.

Daryl sure as hell didn’t want to lose, so he tried to concentrate. 

Shane started with a wicked serve, sending the puck zooming at the speed of light. Daryl could hardly even process what had just happened before the puck slid into his goal. 

“Daryl!” Beth yelled. “Pay attention!”

Daryl shook his head and tried to concentrate. It was kind of hard though, especially when he saw Rick smiling. 

Rick’s pretty smile…

Beth dug the puck out of their team’s goal and plopped it back on the table. 

“Show us what you’re made of girlie,” Shane bantered.

Beth grinned evilly and whacked the puck across the table, but Shane returned it with one swift movement. 

Daryl went to block the goal but he didn’t have to worry. Beth sent the puck back to the boys and scored a goal of her own.

“That’s what I’m talking about! Gimme some!” she held her hand up high to Daryl.

Daryl slapped her a high five and was proud to see Shane’s smirk had disappeared. 

The game continued like this for a while, and Daryl stealthily stole quick peeks at his crush.

A few times Daryl failed to defend his goal, but at least he wasn’t the worst player. 

Rick was way too slow and even launched his paddle off the table.

In the end Shane and Rick won by two points, which Beth was not happy about.

“They must’ve been cheating,” Beth claimed with her nose in the air.

“How would we cheat in air hockey?” Rick laughed.

“I dunno but something was definitely tampered with” she insisted.

Everyone laughed but Beth was still a bit sore. 

“Hey we should get going,” Rick announced. “The previews are almost over.”

They all looked at the clock, and Rick was right. 15 minutes went by very fast during their air hockey tournament. 

“Oh shit, we didn’t even get our snacks yet,” Shane said in exasperation.

“Well then let’s hurry!” Daryl piped up.

They group hurriedly rushed to the concession stand so the two cops could buy their snacks. After that, they booked it to their designated theater room.

Luckily previews were still on-screen when they entered, and they walked up the stairs to find their seats.

The room was decently packed, but not too crowded. Thankfully this allowed them to get seats fairly close to the center, which Daryl always thought was the best place to sit at the movies. 

They filed into the row, in the order of Shane, Beth, Daryl, and Rick.

“Guys turn off your phones!” Beth whispered in reminder of theater courtesy.

They did as they were told and paid attention to the big screen.

Suddenly Daryl realized what position he was in and gulped. 

Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he would be sitting next to his crush, Deputy Rick Grimes, at a movie theater.

Daryl looked over and saw that Rick was taking up the armrest between them. Daryl was looking at his wristwatch and his eyes made their way up Rick’s forearm to his bicep. 

This was the first time Daryl saw Rick out of uniform, and what a sight it was. By no means was he judging his style, but Daryl was looking Rick up and down. Luckily the theater was relatively dark, so Rick didn’t notice that Daryl was eyeballing him.

Between commercials Daryl imagined he was in a cheesy teen movie, and how cute it would be if they could hold hands. Too bad that would never happen. 

He looked over to see how Beth was doing, and all seemed well. Shane wasn’t bugging her-he was too focused on his popcorn.

It was then Daryl realized that because of their seating situation, Rick couldn’t get any of the popcorn Shane was eating. They had gotten a large popcorn to share, just like him and Beth did.

Daryl looked down at the popcorn in his lap and immediately felt bad for Rick. He wondered if Rick even noticed. 

Nonetheless, Daryl leaned over to whisper the predicament to Beth. 

_“Well do you want to switch seats?” _she whispered.__

____

____

Daryl looked over and looked at Rick, who was fixated on the screen. Gosh he was cute.

_“Not really…” _he confessed.__

____

____

_“Ok I’ll explain to Shane. Me and him’ll share popcorn and you share ours with Rick.”_

____

____

That seemed smart enough so Daryl decided to go along with her idea. 

He nodded to Beth. _“Thanks.”_

____

____

Then he turned back to Rick.

_“Rick,” _he whispered.__

____

____

Rick turned to him and Daryl felt his heart begin to pick up pace.

Rick picked his head up and raised his eyebrows in question.

Daryl held out the popcorn bucket towards Rick.

_“Oh no it’s okay, that’s yours!” _Rick whispered in protest.__

____

____

_“Yeah but Shane has yours and he’s all the way over there,” _Daryl pointed his thumb down the aisle.__

____

____

_“You sure?” _Rick asked.__

____

____

_“Yeah of course man,” _Daryl nodded.__

____

____

_“Thanks dude,” _Rick smiled.__

____

____

_“Of course,” _Daryl smiled back.__

____

____

Rick took a fistful of popcorn and began to munch on it.

Daryl leaned back in his seat and blushed. Once again he was thankful for the darkness that obscured his face.

Daryl nervously took a sip of his sprite and looked at the screen. Ominous music started to signify that the movie had begun.

Daryl sat back and relaxed. He wasn’t much of a Creeping Dead fan but he heard the movie was supposed to be really good. 

He took one last look at Rick and then gave his undivided attention to the movie.

_____________________

“That was crazy!” Shane exclaimed as they made their way out of the dark theater room.

“I can’t believe that girl died! She should’ve shot that guy when she had the chance!” Beth cried out. “I did not see that coming!”

Daryl started down into the empty popcorn bucket. Even though he knew it was unlikely, he was disappointed that him and Rick didn’t bump hands in the popcorn like they did in cheesy teen movies. 

“Thanks for sharing your popcorn,” Rick said sheepishly.

“Oh, yeah, of course! No worries man, anytime,” Daryl rambled out.

“What did you think Daryl?” Beth asked.

“Huh?”

“The movie, duh! What did you think of the movie?” she laughed.

“You know, surprisingly good actually. I might have to start watching the show,” he answered.

“I was thinking the same thing. I’d be really behind though,” Rick laughed.

“Well I know I’m gonna start the show. Probably today even,” Beth said excitedly.

“Hell yeah,” Shane nodded. “The Creeping Dead is badass.”

“Hey so are we still gonna go out for lunch?” Beth asked. 

“Aw about that…” Rick started, with a hand on the back of his neck.

Daryl turned to look at Rick, who seemed to be embarrassed. He hoped he wasn’t cancelling.

“We’re gonna have to cancel,” Shane stepped in. “We gotta take the kids home.”

_Kids? _Daryl didn’t see any kids nearby.__

____

____

“Kids?” Beth asked, saying out loud the question Daryl had just thought.

“I brought my son and his friend, but they went to see a different movie,” Rick explained, seemingly ashamed.

“Oh, ok that’s alright,” Beth said politely. “Maybe next time.”

“Where are they? I don’t see them,” Daryl said without meaning to.

_Sheesh. Daryl had word-vomit when he was around Rick._

____

____

“They went to see Mega-natural, and it’s longer than The Creeping Dead,” Rick answered. “Sorry about that.”

“Oh no, It’s okay,” Daryl nodded.

“Well I had a great time,” Beth said, changing the subject. “We should definitely do this again sometime!”

“Yeah for sure,” Shane nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah that sounds good to me,” Daryl added.

“Yeah, next time we’ll get food after,” Rick said.

“Well, do y’all wanna play one last game of air hockey before me and Daryl leave?” Beth asked. “I think a rematch is needed.”

Daryl laughed, even if he was a little bummed out.

“Sure thing sweetheart, but don’t get your hopes up too high,” Shane chuckled.

“Oho is that so?” Beth said, taken aback at Shane’s cockiness. 

“You saw what happened earlier,” Shane shrugged. 

“Come on Daryl, we got some butt to kick,” Beth said in determination as she tugged on Daryl’s sleeve.

Daryl let himself be dragged to another round of air hockey, happy that Beth devised this plan after all.

And who knows? Maybe things between him and Rick would progress in the future...

_____________________

Rick opened the fridge to check on the pudding.

“Carl! The pudding is ready!” Rick called out.

Carl came galloping downstairs with his phone in his hand.

“Dad look! A new season of Mega-natural is coming out this summer!” Carl exclaimed, waving his phone around.

“That’s cool buddy,” Rick smiled. 

“I know! Me and Sophia are so excited! We can’t wait!” Carl was cheering.

Rick spooned some chocolate pudding into a bowl and handed it to his son.

“Thanks Dad,” Carl said, taking the bowl from Rick. 

Carl took his bowl to the table and scrolled through the Mega-natural website.

“Hey Dad,” Carl said from the table.

“Yeah,” Rick replied, eating a spoonful of pudding. 

“Thanks for taking me to the movies today. And Sophia too.”

Rick smiled. He was glad Carl wasn’t bothered about yesterday anymore.

“Of course,” Rick said, eating more pudding.

“We had a lot of fun,” Carl went on.

“I did too actually,” Rick let on.

“What are Beth and Daryl like?” Carl asked, looking up from his phone and taking a bite of pudding.

Rick thought about it for a moment.

“Nice people. Fun to hang out with,” he decided.

“Good.” Carl approved.

Rick looked at his son, glad that he was there with him. 

“Hey Dad,” Carl said again. 

“Hm?”

“I’m happy you have new friends,” Carl said, going back to his phone.

“Me too Carl. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write this chapter 2 times before coming up with this. Today I had a good writing session and wrote this whole chapter in one setting! I thank you guys for being so patient with me! I know it takes a while for me to upload new chapters. My motivation is slowly coming back! I hope you liked this chapter and stay tuned for more! I love reading each and every one of your comments! Thank y’all <3


	8. Pancakes for Breakfast

[Monday]

_Bee-bee-bee-beep! Bee-bee-bee-_

____

__

Rick turned his alarm off and sat up. For some reason he didn’t feel the urge to sleep in this morning.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed and rubbed his eyes.

Yesterday was fun. He felt like he hadn’t been out for a long time, and the movie outing was just what the doctor ordered.

Rick put on some tunes and hopped in the shower. After getting ready for work, he headed into Carl’s room to make sure he was up.

“Carl,” Rick called as he knocked on his son’s door. “You up?”

“Yeah,” Carl answered from the other side of the door.

Rick could hear shuffling around.

“I’m thinkin of makin breakfast this morning, how does that sound?” Rick asked.

“Breakfast?” Carl replied, sounding confused.

“Sure, why not?” Rick answered.

“Ok Dad,” Carl agreed.

Rick went downstairs and into the kitchen. 

Normally Carl would eat cereal or something easy before school, but today Rick felt like doing something out of the ordinary. Today he would make pancakes.

Pancakes were simple enough and didn’t take too much time, so why the heck not?

Rick put a ‘morning jams’ radio station on and set his phone on the counter. 

Pancakes. He could do this.

Rick pulled some pancake mix out of the cupboard and a plastic mixing bowl. After reading the instructions, he mixed the ingredients together with a whisk. 

Next he put a frying pan on the stove and set the burner to medium heat. 

Hell, he could be a chef maybe.

Once the pan was warm enough, Rick added a bit of butter to the pan and poured the batter over it. 

Rick hummed along with the radio as he watched the pancake cook.

Soon enough, bubbles formed all over the top of the pancake and Rick flipped it. It was a little messy, but that’s usually how the first pancake always comes out.

He plated the first pancake and added more batter to the pan. 

“Good morning,” Carl greeted as he walked in the kitchen. 

“Mornin,” Rick said back. “Pancakes are almost done.”

“Why are you making me pancakes?” Carl laughed. 

“Pancakes are good, so why not?”

“Cuz you never make me pancakes for breakfast,” Carl shrugged.

“I think I’ll start cooking breakfast more often. Don’t you get tired of cereal every day?” Rick continued.

“Um sometimes I guess,” Carl responded. “Why are you being so weird.”

Rick flipped the second pancake. 

“I think you’re being weird,” he laughed. “I can’t remember you not wanting pancakes.”

“It’s not that I don’t want them,” Carl said with a grin. “It’s just new.”

“New things are good for you. It’s good to switch things up,” Rick said, turning to Carl. 

“Switch things up…” Carl said slowly. “I guess.”

Rick took the pancake off the pan and added it to the plate. 

“Here kiddo,” he said, holding the plate out to Carl. 

“Thanks Dad,” Carl gratefully.

“Syrup’s on the table,” Rick mentioned, adding batter to the pan yet again.

Carl grabbed a fork and butter knife on his way to the table and plopped in a chair.

“Dad,” Carl said from the table.

“Carl,” Rick answered, getting a plate for himself.

“Let’s do something fun again. Like the movies.”

“Sure,” Rick nodded, leaning against the counter. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well I haven’t thought of something yet,” Carl started, cutting up his pancakes. “But something just us.”

Rick flipped the pancake in the pan.

“Something just us… Hm. Well we can brainstorm during the day and decide after school,” Rick suggested.

“Okay that sounds good,” Carl agreed.

“How’s school going, by the way?” Rick questioned.

“Good,” Carl reported, dousing his pancakes in syrup.

“Just good?” Rick asked. “Nothing exciting?”

“Today we’re starting dodgeball in P.E.” Carl piped up.

“That sounds fun. I always liked dodgeball,” Rick grinned.

“I hope I get put on the good team,” Carl said. “I hope I’m on the blue team.”

Rick flipped his pancake.

“Team blue?” he asked.

“Yes team blue because the other team is team yellow. Who wants to be on team yellow?” Carl said, furrowing his brow.

“There’s nothing wrong with yellow,” Rick laughed. 

“Coach makes us wear jerseys and the blue ones look way cooler,” Carl explained between bites of pancake.

“I see. Yellow isn’t so bad though,” Rick encouraged. “If you get team yellow it’ll still be fun.”

“I can be team yellow if my friends are on it,” Carl decided.

Rick added his pancake to the plate. 

“You better have a good attitude even if things don’t go how you want it to,” Rick instructed. “You gotta think of your team mates.”

“Alright Dad,” Carl rolled his eyes. 

“I mean it,” Rick said sternly, pointing the spatula at Carl.

“I know, I know,” he acknowledged.

“Good,” Rick nodded.

“Anyways, we are going on a field trip soon,” Carl changed the subject.

“Oh y’all are? Where too?” Rick asked, pouring the last of the batter in the pan.

“The zoo,” Carl said excitedly.

“Do you have a permission slip for me to sign?”

“No, My teacher hasn’t given them out yet.” Carl explained.

“Well don’t forget to have me sign it when you do get in,” Rick told his son.

“I know Dad,” Carl said, stabbing a pancake with his fork.

Rick flipped his second pancake.

“Do you want me to chaperone?”

“Mom is,” Carl brushed it off.

“Oh,” Rick said, caught off guard.

“Can I have some milk?” Carl asked.

“Yeah, you sure can,” Rick answered, getting a cup out of the cabinet. “Anything else about school?”

“Not that I can think of,” Carl replied.

Rick got the milk from the fridge and poured some for Carl.

“Thanks for making pancakes Dad.”

“Of course,” Rick said, setting Carl’s milk in front of him. 

Rick went back to the stove and scooped up his pancake. 

“Can you make pancakes again tomorrow?” Carl asked. 

“I don’t see why not,” he answered, setting his second pancake on his plate.

“Yay!” Carl cheered.

Carl chugged his milk and then took his dishes to the sink. 

“Where are you rushing off to?” Rick chuckled.

“I want to watch cartoons before the bus comes,” Carl answered before dashing to the living room. 

“You’re taking the bus today?” Rick asked in surprise.

“It’s good to switch things up, remember?” Carl called from the couch.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Rick smiled to himself.

And with that, he took his plate of pancakes to the table. After all, a responsible cop wouldn’t go on duty with an empty stomach.

_____________________

Shane was off today so Rick drove to the coffee shop by himself. 

Even though Rick didn’t need a caffeine boost this morning, he decided to get a drink anyways.

Something about going to the coffee shop put him in a great mood, even though he couldn’t really figure out what it was.

After parking his car, he walked up to the door and opened it.

That familiar chime of the doorbell rang throughout the store.

There was quite the line (probably the morning rush) but Rick didn’t mind waiting.

He could see Beth at the register, taking the order of an elderly woman. 

Beth looked over at the sound of the bell, and gave Rick a smile.

Rick stood in line and looked around for Daryl, which he spotted restocking the little condiment station.

Rick watched him refill the straw container as he moved up in line. 

_Daryl sure was nice for sharing his popcorn yesterday._

____

____

“Hey Rick, what can I get for you today?” 

Rick turned to see that it was his turn to  
order. 

He must have gotten distracted.

“Hey Beth,” Rick greeted. “Um, can I get a… one of those raspberry passion teas?”

“Coming right up. And what size would you like?” she asked as she tapped the info into the computer.

“A medium please,” Rick stated.

“Alrighty, your drink will be at the end of the bar when it’s ready,” Beth nodded. 

“Hey wait a sec,” Rick interrupted as he reached for his wallet. 

“It’s on the house Rick,” Beth rolled her eyes.

“Ok then consider this rent,” Rick smirked, placing a $5 bill on the counter.

“Whatever,” Beth laughed, collecting the bill.

Rick walked away before she could give him his change. He wondered how much he owed the shop for all the free stuff his friends gave him. He also wondered why he got special treatment, but he wasn’t exactly complaining. 

Rick walked over to where Daryl was finishing up.

“Hey Daryl,” Rick said, trying to strike up a conversation.

Daryl turned around and smiled.

“Oh hey Rick, how’s it going?” Daryl asked, leaning against the station.

“Good actually, I just ordered the drink you recommended me last time!”

“Solid choice” Daryl approved. “The peach green tea is also really good. Have you tried that one?”

“No, but I’ll take note to try it next time,” Rick replied, trusting Daryl’s opinion.

Rick looked at Daryl and Daryl looked at him back.

“Well… I,” Daryl started awkwardly. 

“Oh right, sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt you working again,” Rick pushed out, feeling embarrassed.

He figured he was probably always annoying Daryl. Getting free drinks from him, messing up the movie hangout, and bothering him at work.

“Oh no, no not at all!” Daryl blurted out suddenly. “It’s all fine really!”

“Aha,” Rick laughed nervously. 

Daryl was probably being nice because that was his job.

“Well I had a lot of fun yesterday,” Rick began, putting a hand behind his head. “Sorry I had to leave early.”

“I had fun too! And it’s totally fine. You have a kid, I get it.” Daryl said back.

“I should’ve thought of everyone. I-I didn’t mean to invite extra people,” Rick tried to apologize.

“Rick, seriously. There’s no need to apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Daryl said comfortingly.

Rick felt relieved that Daryl seemed to genuinely not mind.

“Well can I make it up to you somehow?” Rick asked. “I did eat most of your popcorn.”

“Pfft,” Daryl flicked his wrist. “And Beth ate all of Shane’s.”

Rick laughed out loud at that. 

“Ok but still, I think it’d be fun if we hung out again,” Rick proposed.

“Alright Rick, I’ll take you up on that,” Daryl beamed. 

“Cool, cool,” Rick nodded.

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” Daryl flashed a thumbs-up. 

“Ok Daryl I’ll let you get back to work then,” Rick said, gesturing to the little condiment station.

“Right, right,” Daryl replied, turning back around to organizing the sugar packets. 

_Nice._

____

____

Even though the details weren’t made up, at least he had a guarantee they’d all go out and do something again.

Rick was glad that he was moving past Lori and having fun again. After all, there was much more to life than moping.

Rick looked over to the bar and saw a deep red drink in a clear cup. That looked like his drink.

He walked up to the counter to see the name on the cup, and sure enough it had his on it. However, next to his drink was a small bag with his name on it.

Feeling confused, Rick peered into the bag and saw a chocolate chip cookie inside.

That Beth gave him a bang for his buck.

Rick laughed to himself and scooped up his goody bag and drink.

He started to head for the door and looked at Beth on the way out. She matched his gaze and gave him a smug smile.

Man, it sure was nice having friends like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I poured out this chapter all in one sitting. I hope it’s structured decently. :P Anyways, I’m trying to figure out a way that Daryl and Rick will be able to spend some quality time together. I’m sure I’ll come up with something! Feel free to leave some comments, it always makes my day to read them! Let me know what you guys think. I hope you like my writing style, even though it can be a bit repetitive. Also it was implied that Rick turned off the stove like a responsible person. I forgot to write that part LOL. Ok, that’s it for this end note! Love you all and thanks for reading! <3


	9. Taking a Chance with a Fortune Cookie

[Tuesday]

“Someone’s in a good mood,” Beth laughed.

Daryl smiled as he tossed a bagel in the toaster oven.

“Anyways, my unit 3 test is tomorrow so can you come over tonight?” Beth asked. 

“Yeah,” Daryl nodded dreamily. 

“Earth to Daryl,” Beth said in annoyance. 

“Yes I’ll help you study tonight,” Daryl smiled.

“Hold that thought,” Beth paused.

A customer walked up to the register and ordered a cake pop. After helping them, Beth turned back to Daryl.

“Ok so what do you want to do for dinner?” Beth asked.

“Mm how about Chinese?” Daryl proposed.

“Yeah that sounds good. We never got it on Sunday anyways.”

Sunday…

Ever since Daryl got home on Sunday he was giddy with joy. His relationship with Rick was branching out and he couldn’t be more happy.

Although Daryl knew his fantasies were totally far-fetched, he could still dream. And in his dreams they just had their somewhat-kind-of first date.

He wished they could’ve spoken more one-on-one but he happily accepted what he was given. And it’s not like the movies were a good place to chat anyways.

“Daryl!” Beth snapped. “I’m talking here!”

Daryl’s recollection of Sunday was interrupted and he turned his attention back to Beth. 

“Yes I said Chinese food,” he said in confusion.

“Yes I’m glad we established what’s on tonight’s menu, but I’m trying to tell you that your man is here” Beth rolled her eyes.

She sure rolled her eyes a lot. It made Daryl wonder if they’d ever get stuck.  
But he had better things to think about at the moment.

The doorbell chimed as Shane and Rick entered the coffee shop. 

Daryl also wondered how it was always Beth who noticed them coming in. Maybe rolling her eyes all around her head gave her super-vision. 

“Good morning boys,” Daryl nodded to them when they approached the counter.

“Good morning,” they greeted back.

Daryl was proud that he wasn’t really nervous anymore. Maybe Rick talking to him yesterday brought him a confidence boost.

“Can we get two mochas please,” Shane ordered.

“You sure can,” Daryl nodded, typing their order into the computer.

“Ooh and a donut too please,” Shane added.

“And one donut… Alright, anything else for you boys?”

Shane turned to Rick.

“No thanks, just the coffee today,” Rick held his hand up.

“He’s trying to watch his weight,” Shane teased, poking Rick in the side.

“Am not!” Rick denied, turning a slight shade of red.

“Yeah and I’m Bruce Lee,” Shane shot back. 

Daryl tried not to laugh. 

“Whatever man,” Rick laughed it off.

“How much?” Shane asked, pulling out his wallet.

“Guys, it’s alright-” Daryl started.

“We appreciate it man, but we can’t just accept free stuff everyday,” Shane cut him off. “And won’t you get in some sort of trouble for that?”

“I’m the store manager, I can do whatever I want,” Daryl shrugged. 

Rick and Shane looked at each other, considering Daryl’s offer again.

“Guys, it’s ok, really,” Daryl said, turning serious.

“I mean… Free coffee is better than buying coffee,” Shane laughed, putting his wallet back in his pocket. 

“We’re not trying to bum free stuff everyday,” Rick said sternly, turning back to Shane.

“I mean as long as you don’t order a crazy amount of stuff, it’s fine by me,” Daryl reassured. “And don’t go around bragging to everyone y’all got the hookup.”

“Well you gotta let us return the favor somehow,” Rick put a fist on the counter.

Daryl didn’t expect them to refuse free coffee and be so insistent about it, so he was at a loss of words at Rick’s proposal. Not to mention he was unprepared to explain if they asked why he let them freeload. 

Daryl turned back to see what Beth would say, since he knew she was eavesdropping. 

“Um… what do you think?” he asked her.

“Y’all are funny,” Beth brushed it off. “It’s the least we can do, really.”

“Huh?” Rick furrowed his brow.

“I mean think about it,” Beth continued. “Y’all are out there protecting the city so consider it our thanks.”

Rick blushed again. 

“Aw, we’re just doing our jobs,” he said modestly.

“She’s right dude,” Shane said shamelessly. “We do deserve a coffee. It’ll keep us awake and ready for action!”

Beth sure knew how to come in clutch. 

“You heard her boys, from now on just take the drinks,” Daryl said, followed by a wink.

He hoped Beth didn’t notice the wink, or she’d make fun of him for the rest of their shift. 

“I suppose,” Rick said, taking his hand off the counter and standing up straight. 

“Well, y’all know the drill. Drinks will be down at the end of the bar when they’re ready,” Daryl nodded. 

“Thanks Daryl,” Rick said; then left the register.

“Yeah thanks Daryl,” Shane repeated.

Daryl sighed then turned around to Beth. 

“Oh Beth, you’re a lifesaver,” Daryl thanked.

“I know right,” she beamed.

“You know some people just say thank you,” Daryl said sarcastically. 

“You should know by now that I’m not like most people,” she shot back deviantly. 

Daryl ignored her and looked around to make sure Rick was out of earshot.

“Beth,” he lowered his voice, waving her to come in closer.

She checked the door for incoming customers, then leaned into Daryl.

“So you know how we went to the movies on Sunday?” he started.

“Yeah, and?”

“Well what do I do to, like, move things along?” Daryl asked.

“Well obviously you talk to him,” Beth advised.

“I know but I need help! It’s just awkward and I dunno how to ask him out without actually asking him out!” he hissed.

“You have his number! Text him!” Beth hissed back.

“I don’t know what to say!” Daryl said, trying to keep quiet.

He looked over at the officers. They were talking at a table, not paying any attention to Daryl or Beth. 

“We’ll think of something tonight,” Beth said promisingly.

“Ok.”

“Now go make their drinks,” Beth instructed, speaking normally again.

______________

_Ding Dong!_

____

____

“The food’s here!” Daryl cheered.

“Push pause!” Beth cried out, scrambling to find the remote. 

“Where is it?” Daryl asked, fumbling around the couch for it. 

“We just had it!” Beth said back. “It’s probably in the couch.”

The two were acting as if they hadn’t seen Clueless a hundred times, and that they’d miss something if they didn’t pause the movie. 

“Got it!” Beth announced, fishing it out from between two cushions.

“Ok I’ll get the food,” Daryl said as he jogged over to the door.

Daryl opened the front door to see the delivery boy with their dinner.

“Hey, how’s it going?” the delivery boy asked, handing over the bag of food.

“Good thank you,” Daryl nodded back, handing him the money that he owed. 

“You have a good night,” the delivery boy said politely, then headed back to his car. 

“You too,” Daryl called after him.

With that, he returned inside Beth’s apartment.

“Dinner is served,” he declared, plopping the takeout bag on the coffee table in front of Beth.

“Thank you Daryl, you serve me well,” she replied. “Now fetch us some drinks, chop chop.”

“Ok your _highness,” _he laughed sarcastically.__

____

____

“Ugh I’ve been craving lo mein,” she said excitedly.

“Dude saaame,” Daryl agreed, heading to the kitchen.

“Alright, so half and half tonight?” Beth suggested.

“Duh, how else am I gonna get some noodles?” he responded, grabbing two water bottles from the fridge.

“You could’ve ordered your own,” she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah but I also wanted lemon chicken,” Daryl said matter-of-factly, plopping back on the couch.

“Fair enough,” Beth agreed.

They dug their boxes out of the bag and began dividing up the food.

“You know,” Daryl said, depositing chicken into Beth’s box. “We were supposed to study, remember?”

“Study shmuddy,” Beth picked you her chopsticks. “You know ‘study’ means come over and watch movies.”

“What about your test?” Daryl asked.

“Oh that old thing? Consider it aced,” she answered confidently.

“You’re sure of yourself,” Daryl scoffed.

“I got a good noggin,” she pointed to her head.

“A big one,” Daryl said under his breath.

“Hm?” 

“Oh I asked if we got fortune cookies.”

“Yeah right,” Beth squinted at him.

Daryl grabbed the bag and looked inside. Sure enough there were two fortune cookies at the bottom. 

“Hm, maybe they’ll give you a fortune about Ricky,” Beth encouraged.

“You think so?” Daryl pondered.

“Maybe,” she shrugged. “Now push play.”

Daryl put the movie back on and the two began feasting on their takeout.

“Ugh her hair is raunchy,” Beth judged, looking at the girl on TV.

“Ok rude,” Daryl laughed, slurping up some lo mein.

“I mean, look at it! Tell me I’m wrong!” Beth pointed insistently at the TV.

“Alright alright,” Daryl put his hands up. “Her hair is raunchy.”

“You know, Daryl...” Beth began, stabbing a piece of chicken with her chopstick.

“Hm?”

“What exactly is it that you like about Rick so much?” she finished.

“What I like so much?” he repeated, leaning against the couch.

“Yeah, what you like so much,” she said again.

“I’m not sure, why? You don’t think he’s cute?” Daryl answered.

“Oh, no, he’s definitely cute,” Beth assured. “It’s just… you always seem so nervous around him, and you’ve liked him for a while.”

“Yeah, and?”

“Well, I guess what I mean is, what makes him different from the rest?” Beth asked.

“You know, that’s a good question,” Daryl said, twisting the cap off his water bottle.

Daryl had to think for a moment.

_What made Rick different from the rest?_

____

____

“I suppose it’s something about his aura,” he said finally.

“His aura?” Beth said, perplexed.

“Something about him seems different. Different in a good way,” Daryl explained, staring at the TV.

“Interesting,” Beth said slowly. 

“And when he smiles, I feel warm inside,” Daryl confessed.

“Pfft,” Beth chuckled.

Daryl turned and gave her a dirty look. “You’re the one who asked.”

“Ok sorry, you’re right. My bad,” Beth held up her hands in defense.

“Forget it,” Daryl said, feeling a little hurt.

“No, come on, don’t be like that,” Beth pouted. “I was just teasin,”

“Well… he’s got a cute butt,” Daryl confided.

“Oh come on, is that a real reason?” she retorted.

“One of them,” he smirked.

“Anything besides his ‘aura’ and ‘cute butt?’” Beth inquired.

“Not that I can think of off the top of my head,” Daryl admitted.

“Aw,” Beth whined.

“Well I did notice that I prefer him with a bit of scruff, rather than shaved,” Daryl let on. “Bet he doesn’t usually keep it that way for very long.”

“Eh, I prefer my men without facial hair,” Beth shared.

Daryl started slurping up some noodles.

“Mm just like that,” Beth moaned.

Daryl stopped mid-slurp and looked at her.

“What? Might as well get used to it,” she smiled maliciously.

“Knock it off,” Daryl grunted, mouth full of lo mein.

“You better swallow that,” she went on.

Daryl glared at her.

“I bet Officer Nasty would be disappointed if you didn’t swa-”

Daryl whacked her with his water bottle.

“Ahh!” she squawked.

Daryl ate his mouthful of noodles and continued to glare at Beth. “You’re so annoying.”

“Come on, that was funny,” she punched him softly in the arm.

“Gross,” he said, snatching up the takeout bag.

Daryl reached for a fortune cookie and pulled it out of the bag.

“Hey aren’t we supposed to wait till we’re done eating?” Beth asked. 

“It’s gonna be the same fortune either way,” Daryl shrugged. 

“I guess,” she nodded, holding her hand out for hers.

Daryl dumped hers into her hand and cracked his cookie open.

His fortune read: 

_“Your love life will soon be happy and harmonious”_

____

____

Daryl gasped and looked over to Beth.

“Beth look!” he said, shoving the cookie into her hands.

Beth barely had the chance to read her own fortune before Daryl’s was upon her.

“Your love life will soon be happy and harmonious!” she read aloud. “Oh my god Daryl it’s a sign!!”

Daryl felt his heart racing like it did when he saw Rick walk through the door at work. 

“What does yours say?!” he asked excitedly.

Beth looked down at her fortune.

_“Self-worth prospers from serenity and meditation. Your lucky numbers are 3,7,14, and 23”_

____

____

“That was so lame!” Beth whined. “I think mine’s rigged.”

Daryl clutched the fortune to his chest and beamed.

“My love life is going to be harmonious,” he said happily.

“My lucky numbers are 3,7,14…” she looked back at her fortune. “And 23.”

Daryl ignored her. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself, but this could be fate. 

“Hey Daryl I have an idea,” Beth perked up.

“I’m all ears,” he said cheerfully.

“We can print out a fake fortune and send it to Rick! That can start a conversation between y’all!” she proposed.

“What do you mean?” he tilted his head in confusion.

“We can type _‘He who drinks mochas owes thou a kiss’ _or something,” she laughed.__

____

____

“I see what you’re saying, but definitely not that,” he nodded slowly.

“Or how bout _‘The eye of the law will treat you soon.’ _Get it? Cuz he’s a cop!” she crossed her arms proudly.__

____

____

“Hey you’re pretty good at that!” Daryl complimented. 

“Ooh or get this: _‘Come eat this cookie,” _she grinned.__

____

____

“I said knock it off,” he said light-heartedly.

“Ok we’ll do the second one,” she laughed.

“Ok fine, that one was actually pretty good,” Daryl admitted.

The two went over to Beth’s computer and typed out the fortune.

_“The eye of the law will treat you soon.”_

____

____

They tried to match the font as best as they could to the real fortunes. 

After that, Beth printed it out and cut it into a teeny rectangle.

“There,” she said triumphantly, holding up the forged paper.

The two went back to the living room and staged their scheme.

“Ok we gotta make it look legit,” Beth said as she carefully arranged the cookie.

“Move it to the side more,” Dary advised.

After fiddling around for a little bit, the cookie and script seemed to look decent. 

“Ok now take the picture,” Beth instructed.

“Alright,” Daryl nodded, whipping out his phone.

This sure was sneaky but it was brilliant.

Daryl focused the camera and took the photo.

“This looks real right?” Daryl asked, suddenly doubtful.

“Yes it looks fine,” Beth reassured.

“Ok well what do I say along with the picture?” he asked.

“Just say ‘What’s this about?’ with the smirking emoji,” Beth advised.

“The smirking emoji? Isn’t that a little bold?” Daryl asked nervously.

“Nah it’s fine. It also shows that you’re confident,” she pointed out.

“Fine,” he sighed.

Daryl opened up iMessage and started a new chat with just Rick.

“Here’s goes nothing,” he said, then sent what Beth instructed him to do.

“Soon enough you’ll be testing buddies,” she bowed.

“I hope so,” Daryl said back. “I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! Leave me some feedback <3


	10. Texting Buddies?

[Tuesday Night, Rick’s Bedroom]

Rick sighed as he twirled the remote in his hand. 

_What to watch, what to watch…_

____

____

Netflicks didn’t have anything too appealing, so Rick switched to cable. The sequel to that wizard movie he watched was about to start. It seemed like a solid choice, so Rick settled for that.

Rick felt extremely bored. It was only Tuesday, so he still had a whole week of work ahead of him.

Carl was in his room, probably playing video games, so Rick was going to spend the rest of his night alone yet again. 

_How lame._

____

____

Rick kicked off the blanket and rolled on his side. At times like this, he missed having Lori around. Sure, she wasn’t a very good person to him, but at least she provided company.

Adult company that is…

Rick rolled over onto his back. He was feeling rather restless and couldn’t even remember the last time he got laid. Pathetic.

He looked to the TV to see the movie beginning. Something about a secret chamber…

Gosh, Rick was sick of his routinely life. It was just too repetitive, too plain. 

He slid a pillow between his legs and one between his arms. How sad was it that he was snuggling up against pillows, pretending they were a person?

His king-sized bed felt way too big without Lori laying beside him. Too empty.

Suddenly Rick was feeling sad. He knew he shouldn’t be missing his ex-wife. And he knew she wasn’t good for him. But he couldn’t help it.

Maybe it wasn’t Lori he was missing. Maybe it was just the things that came with her. But whatever it was, it made Rick feel miserable.

He kind of wanted to just go to sleep, but it was still too early for that. Carl and him had just finished dinner and Rick still needed to shower before bed. 

He could just shower in the morning…

_Ding!_

____

____

Was that his phone? Rick hardly got messages these days. 

Once again, pathetic.

Perhaps it was Carol. Or Shane. It had to be one of the two.

Rick squeezed the pillow between his legs and stayed put. It probably wasn’t that important.

_Ding!_

____

____

Weird. Two texts in a row? Maybe Carl sent him some funny videos. But if that was the case, why didn’t he just come in and show him?

Rick reached to his bedside table and picked up his phone. He was rather curious as to who was messaging him.

And to his surprise it was neither Carol’s, nor Shane’s name that was on the notification bar. It was Daryl’s.

_What did Daryl want?_

____

____

Intrigued, Rick clicked on the message and opened it. He was surprised to see a picture and a text.

_What?_

____

____

Rick clicked on the image for a better look and saw that it was a fortune cookie. Odd…

Rick pinched the screen to zoom in. After all, he wanted to see what the fortune said.

_“The eye of the law will treat you soon.”_

____

____

He stared at the picture in confusion. 

_What did that even mean?_

____

____

Rick exited out of the picture to read the text:

_“What is this all about?”_

____

____

Rick wanted to know that himself. What was this all about?

He figured Daryl texted the wrong number, but then it dawned on him. The eye of the law most likely meant him.

It would make sense, since he was a cop after all. But why did Rick have to treat him? And what exactly does ‘treat’ mean?

Rick decided to play it safe and reply with “LOL” before placing his phone back on the nightstand. 

Daryl seemed like a cool guy. He gave Shane and him free drinks all the time, and he was fun to play air hockey with. Rick hoped that they could become better friends, but he wasn’t exactly sure where to start. 

Perhaps just saying ‘LOL’ was too dry. If he wanted to be friends with Daryl, he should at least put in some effort.

Rick grabbed his phone and sent an additional text: 

_“What does that mean?”_

____

____

There. That seemed efficient.

Instead of placing his phone back on the bedside table, he put it next to himself and sat up.

He kinda half-hoped Daryl would answer back soon. But while he waited, Rick focused on the movie.

To his pleasure, he didn’t have to wait long. Within seconds, his phone dinged to signify a new message.

_“Idk, you tell me ;)”_

____

____

Rick laughed and texted back.

_“Ok how do u want to be treated?”_

____

____

Rick stared at the screen, pillow still clutched in his arms.

He was filled with anticipation, wondering what Daryl would request.

Soon enough, he got his answer:

_“Idk it’s just a fortune XD,”_

____

____

Rick was confused again. He didn’t know what an ‘XD’ was. The only abbreviations he really knew were ‘LOL’ and ‘OMG’.

So to clarify he sent back:

_“What is an XD?”_

____

____

Rick leaned back against the headboard, wondering what the heck an ‘XD’ was.

He bet Carl would know. Sheesh he was getting old!

_Ding!_

____

____

_“Lol it’s like :) just turn your phone sideways!”_

____

____

Turn his phone sideways? Rick did as instructed and saw that Daryl was right. It kind of was like the :) emoticon.

Rick responded with _“LOL cool”, _then focused back on the movie.__

____

____

There was a weird elf in the wizard boy’s room, bouncing on his bed. How strange.

_Ding!_

____

____

_“Anyways wyd?”_

____

____

Rick figured ‘wyd’ meant ‘what are you doing’ so he answered back:

_“watching a movie. wyd?”_

____

____

This was starting to get fun. It felt nice to get some interaction from somebody besides Carl. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy his son’s company, it was just refreshing to talk with someone new.

_“Same. Watching movie and eating dinner,”_

____

____

Hmm… Maybe Daryl and him had more in common that he thought. 

_“Just had dinner too. We ordered pizza lol,”_

____

____

At this point Rick was sitting up, fully invested in the conversation.

_“We ordered food too lol,”_

____

____

We? Rick wondered if Daryl had a family too. For some reason he could picture Daryl having any kids. But hey, you never know.

So once again Rick put his thoughts into text:

_“who’s we?”_

____

____

Maybe Daryl had a kid that was Carl’s age. If so, maybe they’d get along. 

_“Me n Beth got chinese takeout. That’s where the cookie came from XD”_

____

____

Oh… him and Beth…

Rick wondered if they were dating. It would make sense after all. But wouldn’t it be weird that they have a relationship at the same workplace? Maybe they were just friends. But they do seem to hang out outside of work too…

Rick decided not to ask and move back onto the fortune cookie situation.

_“makes sense LOL. what do you say i get you something?”_

____

____

He figured it was only fair, since Daryl gives him free coffee all the time. Plus he helped him pick out a gift for teacher appreciation week.

_“Nah that’s ok,” _Daryl replied.__

____

____

Lucky for Rick, they were talking over text instead of in person. This way it would be harder for him to cave into Daryl’s niceness.

_“Your fortune says so LOL” _Rick insisted.__

____

____

He decided that he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

_“Eh, it’s just a fortune,”_

____

____

Rick furrowed his brow. Daryl was too nice for his own good.

_“Then let me make it come true,” _Rick typed boldly.__

____

____

Hm. He hoped that wasn’t too weird…

_“Fineee XP”_

____

____

Thank goodness Daryl accepted. Rick wasn’t really prepared if Daryl continued to decline.

But now he had a new problem: What would he do for Daryl?

Rick didn’t really know much of Daryl’s interests. And he knew he couldn’t repay him with coffee; he could get that whenever he wanted. But there was one thing Rick did owe him that he figured he could easily repay.

_“Ok how bout i take you to the movies. Tickets and popcorn on me,”_

____

____

Rick smiled to himself. Not only did he figure out a solution to his problem, he also figured out a way to branch out more.

Rick slid down into bed and held his phone above his head. 

_please say yes…_

____

____

_“I can allow the popcorn lol but you don’t have to cover the ticket too”_

____

____

Sheesh, why did Daryl have to be so stubborn. Rick was afraid he had to insist, so he simply texted:

_“I insist,”_

____

____

Rick squinted at his phone, really hoping Daryl would give in. It just wasn’t fair for him to be so selfless all the time and not expect anything in return. Rick thought Daryl had a good heart, but he also thought that Daryl should treat himself from time to time.

_Ding!_

____

____

_“Ok what movie did you have in mind?”_

____

____

Rick beamed at his phone and rolled over to be propped up on his elbows.

_“You can choose, I know you don’t like scary,” _Rick sent back.__

____

____

Things were going pretty good, and Rick wondered if going to the movies would be something they could do on the regular. 

After all, he could only handle going out with Shane so much.

_“I’m not scared of scary movies lol. How does that one about the sharks sound?”_

____

____

Rick was pretty impressed. As if to counter his assumption, Daryl had suggested a scary movie.

And now that Rick thought about it, Daryl was relatively quiet throughout the Creeping Dead they saw last time. 

_“Sure sounds good to me. When are you off?” _Rick asked.__

____

____

_“I can do Thursday or Saturday :)”_

____

____

Rick was off both Thursday and Saturday, but he kind of wanted to go as soon as possible. Plus Carl would be at school so he wouldn’t have to worry about that.

_“Thursday if that works for you,” _Rick typed. _“I’ll look up a showing,”___

_____ _

_____ _

And with that, Rick quickly hopped onto the cinema website to search up show times. The shark movie Daryl picked had showings basically all day so he decided to discuss it with Daryl.

And as if on cue, his phone dinged.

_“Thursday is perfect,”_

____

____

Rick lowered his chin into his pillow. 

_“so i was thinking we can do the noon showing or the one at 2,” _Rick presented. He hoped Daryl was flexible with his schedule.__

____

____

_“Noon is fine if that’s ok,” _Daryl sent back.__

____

____

Rick was relieved. Noon was definitely ok to him.

_“Noon is good. Meet you there on Thursday,” _he sent.__

____

____

_“Sounds like a plan :)”_

____

____

Rick took a deep breath and let it out proudly. He had just made plans with a new friend. It was good to get back up on his feet.

And now Rick wasn’t so eager to sleep anymore. He didn’t wanna go too overboard with the texting so he sent one last text before turning back to the movie.

_“see you thursday,”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sheesh! programming the italics sure was annoying but whatever lol. this chapter is kind of short but i wanted to give y’all something to read. hopefully i will be pumping out the next few chapters but no promises! and as always, please leave me some comments! i read each and every one of them and they really make my day! :)


	11. Officer Friendly

[Wednesday]

_Bee-bee-bee-beep! Bee-bee-bee-beep!_

____

____

Rick grunted and reached for his phone. Time to start the day.

He hauled himself out of bed and hopped in the shower. 

_The early bird gets the worm, _he reminded himself.__

____

____

Pfft, who was he kidding? Rick hated waking up early. Nonetheless it was part of his life so he had to comply. 

When he was done showering, Rick stared at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, all his working out had paid off. 

After studying his midsection, he held an arm up and flexed his bicep in the mirror. He was pretty content with his physique, if he did say so himself.

Regaining his focus, Rick got dressed in his police uniform and headed downstairs. This morning he was gonna make Carl breakfast again.

Today Rick was in the mood for eggs, so that’s what he decided to make. Eggs, bacon, and toast. 

Pretty soon the kitchen was filled with the smell of cooking bacon and the sound of sizzling eggs being tossed around in a skillet.

“Dad?” 

Rick looked over the kitchen bar to see Carl standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Mornin’ Carl,” he greeted.

“Smells good,” Carl noted. “You’re making breakfast again?”

“Yessir,” Rick laughed. “Eggs and bacon sound good?”

“Heck yeah,” Carl answered.

“It’ll be ready soon, go on and get yourself ready for school,” Rick instructed. 

“Ok,” Carl nodded, then headed back upstairs.

Rick popped two pieces of bread in the toaster and turned on the radio.

He leaned against the counter and took a deep breath as soft piano music flowed into the room. 

_Should he go to Daryl’s today? _Rick pondered. _They were gonna be seeing each other tomorrow anyways.___

_____ _

_____ _

He was sort of nervous to see Daryl after texting him last night.

_That’s not weird right? It shouldn’t be awkward seeing him right? They’d have to start texting at some point if they were gonna be buddies._

____

____

Rick decided there was no use being shy and he was gonna go to the coffee shop after all. 

“Ready,” Carl announced, entering the kitchen. 

“Hey kiddo,” Rick smiled as the toaster popped.

“I forgot to tell you yesterday,” Carl started, seating himself at the table. “Our teacher said the field trip is in two weeks, on the 20th.”

“Cool cool, did you get a permission slip yet?” Rick asked, collecting the toast from the machine.

“Yeah but I’ll just have mom sign it on Friday,” Carl answered. “So she can fill out all the chaperone stuff.”

“Alright, just don’t forget,” Rick warned.

“I won’t,” Carl assured. “I don’t want to miss the zoo.”

Rick spread some butter on each toast and cut them in half. 

“Mrs. Peletier said there’s exhibits where we can feed the animals,” Carl went on. “So i hope I can feed something cool, like a tiger.”

“A tiger?” Rick laughed. “I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Why not?” Carl frowned.

“Um, clearly that’s not safe for kids,” Rick explained, scooping scrambled eggs onto a plate for Carl. “Or for anyone really.”

“Then maybe a shark,” Carl shrugged.

“I wouldn’t get my hopes up if I were you,” Rick advised, adding bacon to the plate.

“Well what am I gonna feed then?” Carl asked, sounding mildly disappointed. 

“Mm, most likely a bunny,” Rick guessed. “Something small.”

“That’s boring,” Carl slumped over.

“Actually,” Rick disagreed, making his own plate. “I think they have a petting zoo there. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

“For babies,” Carl rolled his eyes.

“Hey, you’re supposed to have a good attitude about new things,” Rick said sternly. 

“It’s not _new _,” Carl argued. “I’ve fed a bunny before. Sophia has one.”__

____

____

Rick turned off the stove and brought the two plates to the table. 

“Eat,” he said, setting Carl’s breakfast before him.

“Thank you,” Carl said, still sounding bummed. 

“Juice?” Rick asked, opening the fridge.

Carl nodded.

“Speaking of sharks,” Rick steered the conversation. “I’m going to the movies with Daryl again tomorrow.”

“How does that have to do with sharks?” Carl asked, picking up his toast.

“I’m going to see a shark movie,” Rick elaborated.

“With everyone again?” Carl asked slowly.

“No, just Daryl this time.”

“Oh good,” Carl nodded.

“Good?” Rick asked, pouring two cups of orange juice.

“Nevermind,” Carl replied, shoveling eggs into his mouth. 

“Anyways I just thought you should know,” Rick continued, bringing the cups of juice to the table with him. 

“Why…?” Carl questioned.

“Well you know, just because,” Rick shrugged.

Carl was right. Why _was _he telling him? It didn’t involve him or anything, but it’s not like he had to hide it.__

____

____

Maybe it just felt good to let someone know he was doing normal things again. 

“How’s the eggs?” Rick asked after some silence.

“Good,” Carl reported. “Good eggs.”

“So… do you want to go to school in the cruiser today?” Rick suggested.

“No, I’ll take the bus again today,” Carl said, lighting back up. “It’s actually pretty fun.”

“You like riding the bus?” Rick asked, glad they had something else to discuss.

“Yeah I made some friends on the bus. They said if I brought my DS I could play mario kart with them,” Carl went on. “Last time I was just watching them play, but one kid actually let me have a turn!” 

“That was nice of them,” Rick nodded. It was good to hear that Carl had some kids to socialize with.

“Yeah but then I got hit by a blue shell at the last minute so I didn’t win first place. I almost did though! So today I’m gonna…” Carl droned.

Rick somewhat listened as he ate his breakfast, but his mind was starting to think of other things.

Carl seemed pretty unphased by the whole divorce thing, but Rick had a feeling he was hiding something. Perhaps he should talk to Carol about it.

Not only was Carol one of Rick’s good friends, she was also Carl’s teacher. Maybe he could ask her if Carl was acting a little different at school…

“...but yeah can I ride the bus home today?” 

“Hm? Ride home?” Rick asked, drawing his attention back to Carl.

“Yeah, so you don’t have to pick me up,” Carl explained. 

“If you want, then that’s fine,” Rick agreed. 

“I’m gonna kick their butts today. I was even practicing last night,” Carl said confidently. 

“Still couldn’t beat me though,” Rick teased.

“Pfft, you don’t even know how to drift,” Carl laughed back.

“Is that a challenge?” Rick asked, leaning forward.

“It is,” Carl confirmed.

“Then let’s play later tonight and you can show me what you’re made of,” Rick taunted.

“You’re on,” Carl grinned.

______________

[Coffee Shop]

_Ding-a-ling! the doorbell chimed, as doorbells do._

____

____

The familiar scent of coffee filled his nose and Rick breathed it in cheerfully. Ah, what a wonderful smell.

“Morning officer,” Beth greeted when Rick stepped up to the counter. “Give me one second…”

Rick watched as Beth went to the back room of the store, and a few moments later Daryl returned in her place. 

“Oh hey Rick, what can I get for you today? The usual?” Daryl asked, already grabbing a medium cup from next to the register. 

“You know, I think it’d be fun to let you pick again,” Rick decided, looking Daryl in the eyes.

“Oh, alright,” Daryl replied, quickly looking down. “I can gladly do that for you.”

“Thanks man,” Rick said back, inspecting Daryl even further. 

They seemed to be about the same height. Interesting. 

“So um, were you looking for a coffee, or did you want to try a tea again?” Daryl asked, grabbing on to his arm.

“Coffee today,” Rick answered. “Patrol this morning.”

“And you normally like chocolate so…” Daryl said, pursing his lips in concentration. 

“Yeah, once I tried a mocha, I was hooked. Haven’t really had much besides that. Well that, or regular coffee,” Rick explained. 

“Ok I think I know something you’ll like,” Daryl nodded. “Same size as usual?”

“Yeah a medium will do it,” Rick asked, pulling out his wallet.

Daryl put his hands on his hips and gave Rick a stern look. 

Rick, catching Daryl’s evil eye, laughed. 

“For your assistance,” he nodded, pulling out a five dollar bill.

“You know, most guys would take the free drink and be grateful,” Daryl scoffed, moving his arms to cross them over his chest. 

“Well I’m not like most guys,” Rick shrugged, dropping the bill into the tip jar.

“Is that so?” Daryl laughed, looking him up and down.

“Yeah, it is. And who’s to say I can’t tip a worker that I appreciate?” Rick said back.

“Technically me,” Daryl shot back playfully. “I’m the owner here, you know.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Owner schmoner,” Rick rolled his eyes.

“And can I get a name for this drink?” Daryl asked, holding up a pen to the cup he had previously grabbed. 

“Hmmm...” Rick thought aloud. 

“Any day now,” Daryl teased.

“Welp, I can't think of anything clever right now, so you can just call me officer friendly,” 

“Officer friendly?” Daryl repeated, raising his eyebrows. “I like that. Officer friendly it is.”

“Thanks Daryl, I'm sure I won’t be disappointed,” Rick nodded, tipping his hat cheesily. 

“You know the drill,” Daryl rolled his eyes. “Your drink will be at the end of the counter when it’s ready.”

“Thank you though, really,” Rick said again, more genuine this time.

“No problem officer friendly,” Daryl replied.

Rick stood there, awkwardly staring at Daryl for a few seconds.

“Well I better go make that drink,” Daryl spoke up, finally breaking the staring contest. 

“Yeah, right,” Rick laughed, suddenly turning red.

Daryl gave a small smile in return, then turned around and went about making the secret drink.

Weird. Why was that so awkward? 

Rick headed over to the end of the counter, then peeked around a coffee grinder to see Daryl stirring a spoon in his cup. 

Rick was kind of ruining the surprise, but he was more focused on Daryl and not the process of how the mystery drink was being made. 

“Spying on him?” A voice came from behind him.

Rick turned around to see that it was just Beth, carrying a stack of cup holders.

“What? No,” Rick laughed. 

“Mhm…” Beth replied, clearly not believing him.

“I was just watching him make the drink,” Rick said, trying to cover up the fact that he was indeed spying on Daryl. 

“What did you get? The mocha?” Beth inquired, setting the cupholders down on the counter. 

“No, not today,” Rick answered. 

Was it that obvious he was staring?

“Oh, then what did you get?” Beth asked again.

“I’m not sure to be honest,” Rick shrugged. “I let Daryl pick again.”

“Oh then you’ll probably like it. He has good taste when it comes to coffee,” Beth assured.

“Yeah I think so too,” Rick agreed.

“He has nice hair, don’t you think?” Beth asked randomly.

“I suppose… yeah,” Rick answered, somewhat confused.

“I cut it,” she boasted. 

“You cut hair?” Rick asked, and they both looked over to Daryl.

He was spraying whipped cream on the top of Rick’s drink.

“Yeah, I’m pretty good at it,” Beth beamed. “And if you ever need one I could take care of it.”

“Thanks… I’ll, uh, I’ll look into that,” Rick said slowly. 

Was his hair looking thy shaggy already?

“Anyways, I’m glad you came with us to the movies the other day,” Beth went on. “I think Daryl had a good time.”

“I did too, thanks for inviting us,” Rick said politely. He didn’t want to tell Beth they were going the next day, since he didn’t invite her.

“I think y’all would get along pretty well,” she said, nodding slowly to herself. “Don’t you think?”

“I...”

“Your drink,” Daryl said, appearing at the other side of the pick-up counter.

Beth picked up her stack of cup holders and walked behind the counter. 

“I think y’all would,” she said over her shoulder, disappearing into the back room once more. 

“Ok… Anyways here’s your drink,” Daryl said, placing it on the counter in front of Rick. 

“Thanks,” Rick replied, still bewildered by the random stuff Beth had said to him.

“It’s a caramel mocha,” Daryl informed him. “Basically your mocha but with caramel and whip.”

Rick picked the cup up and took a sip. It was warm, sweet, and really good.

“Mm, Daryl this is really good!” Rick exclaimed. “It’s better than a mocha!”

Daryl laughed, for Rick had a small bit of whipped cream on his lip. 

_If only he could lick it off…_

____

____

“I’m impressed once again,” Rick praised.

“Glad to hear it,” Daryl said, putting his hands in his apron’s pockets. He tried not to think about licking whipped cream off Rick’s body. 

“I’m looking forward to tomorrow,” Rick let on. “It seems like I haven’t been going out much lately.”

“I’m looking forward to it too. I like the movies…” Daryl replied, feeling his face feel hot. 

Trying not to think about licking Rick made him think about it even more. 

“Well, thanks for the drink,” Rick said again, gesturing with his cup.

“Yeah, yeah of course officer… um, Rick,” Daryl tried to keep cool.

“Officer friendly,” Rick corrected him.

“Officer friendly…” Daryl said softly.

“Well it was good seeing you again, but I best be going,” Rick said finally, giving Daryl a nod. 

“Have a good day,” Daryl said back, staring at his feet. “Be safe.”

“Ok,” Rick laughed. “I’ll be safe. You be safe too.” 

And with that, Rick gave one last tip of the hat and headed for the door.

_That went pretty well, _Rick thought as he left the store.__

____

____

Daryl watched him go to his car through the window.

_That went pretty well, _he thought to himself.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to end the “Carl rides around in the police cruiser” because idek if that’s legal. I’m sure it is when rick is off duty, but for now he can ride the bus. Anyways i hope you like this chapter! And as always, feel free to leave comments!


	12. A Dog and Some Popcorn

[Thursday]

_Brrt-brrt-brrt! Brrt-brrt-brrt!_

____

____

Daryl’s phone alarm was buzzing on his windowsill, signaling him to finally get ready.

He could hardly sleep last night because he was so excited to see his crush, Rick, outside of work again. 

Daryl grabbed his phone and turned the alarm off. What was he going to wear today?

He settled on a denim button up, black slim fit jeans, and his white vans. 

After rolling up the sleeves on his shirt, Daryl realized it was way too early to get ready. It was only eight for christ’s sake!

Oh well. Since he was already dressed, there was no point in getting undressed. Daryl wondered if Beth was awake so he sent her a message.

_“How’s the shop?”_

____

____

He didn’t get an immediate reply, so he figured the morning rush had her busy.

Daryl didn’t know what to do, so he decided to make breakfast. He wasn’t the best cook, but he could manage feeding himself.

Today’s menu consisted of scrambled eggs and toast. Nothing too exciting, but a relatively good meal to start the day with.

As Daryl ate, he wished Beth was there to share the meal. Living alone was kind of sad at times, especially when he had to eat by himself. 

What was the point of having a table for four people when only two of the chairs had ever been used?

Daryl sighed. He still had plenty of time to kill before noon.

He planned to leave his house at eleven (just to be safe) but it was only 8:30. He ended up watching TV and re-reading his messages with Rick before going to sit on his balcony. 

Daryl and Beth often spent nights there eating, chatting, and listening to the dog below them whine.

The tenants below Daryl had a malinois dog that they always kept on their patio. Him and Beth felt bad for the dog because it was rather skinny and never seemed to get taken on walks. 

But Daryl minded his business, for he didn’t want to start any drama. 

It was a nice day outside, and Daryl was enjoying it until his neighbors started fighting. 

The dog below him started to whimper and Daryl couldn’t help but pity it. A long time ago he had to deal with something similar…

Daryl tried not to think about that. Today was supposed to be a good day, and he wasn’t going to let his trauma ruin it now. But still, that dog deserved better.

Maybe in the future he could get Rick to take the dog away or something. Daryl’s neighbors were neglecting it, and he was pretty sure that was some sort of animal abuse. 

The fighting was getting worse so Daryl went back inside. Hearing people raise their voice always made him uncomfortable, and the dog whining only added to his unease.

Daryl tried to think positively but he started remembering the bad things that happened to him as a kid. He shivered. That was a long time ago and things were better now.

He laid on the couch and turned the TV back on. He needed something to distract him because there was no way he was showing up to the movies all depressed.

Daryl didn’t pay much mind to whatever was playing, but instead found himself thinking of Rick.

He wanted Rick to be with him on the couch, rubbing his back and telling him that everything was ok. 

What a wonderful scenario that would be…

And before he knew it, Daryl dozed off.

_________________

Daryl jerked awake. 

_Crap! What time is it?_

____

____

Daryl reached around wildly for his phone and found it on the floor next to the couch. 

It was only 10:23 

Daryl let out a sigh of relief. He would’ve been devastated if he missed his “date.” Luckily, the only thing he missed was a text from Beth:

_“Busy. Have fun with officer nasty today!”_

____

____

Daryl had to inform her that there was a new nickname for Rick:

_“He calls himself officer friendly”_

____

____

With that, Daryl got up. He was going to do something about that dog, so Daryl grabbed his keys and left the apartment.

*****************

Daryl didn’t know if what he was doing was legal, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

He peeked over the edge of his balcony to see the dog looking up at him, wagging its tail and looking eagerly at him.

Daryl took another handful of dog food and dropped it onto the neighbor’s patio. 

In a moment of impulse, Daryl had driven to the grocery store and brought home a small bag of dog kibble. Daryl didn’t care that it wasn’t his dog. He just couldn’t bear to see it looking so skinny.

And now he was angling himself over his balcony to throw food at the dog. 

Naturally, he made sure nobody was around to witness it. And the neighbors always had their blinds closed, so Daryl was pretty sure the coast was clear enough. 

He wondered if the neighbors would even notice if the dog gained its weight back. 

After a few more handfuls of kibble, Daryl closed up the bag and set it on the floor. The dog peered up at him and cocked its head to the side, as if it were asking for more. 

Daryl didn’t know how much dogs were supposed to eat, and he didn’t want to make it sick.

“That’s enough for now, ok?” Daryl said quietly. 

The dog continued to look up at Daryl, which made him feel bad.

“I’ll get you some more later, ok?” 

Daryl wondered how he could sneak it water. But given how long he’d seen the dog sit in misery, he knew the owners had at least been giving it some.

Daryl sighed. It was about time he headed over to the movie theater. 

_“I’ll see you later!” _he whispered before heading back inside.__

____

____

When he went back downstairs the dog stood against the patio fence, wagging its tail and sticking its tongue out at Daryl. 

Daryl was tempted to pet the dog but decided against it. He didn’t know if that counted as trespassing and didn’t want to risk anything. So he hopped back on his bike and drove to the movie theater. 

__________

“Here you are,” the woman behind the counter said, handing Rick two movie tickets.

Daryl stood there blushing. He had somehow let Rick talk him into buying both tickets.

“Thanks,” Daryl said sheepishly.

“Don’t mention it,” Rick beamed, handing him one of the tickets. 

“Can I at least buy the popcorn?” Daryl asked meekly.

“Nope,” Rick grinned.

The two made their way to the concession counter, with Daryl trailing behind Rick.

“What do you want to drink?” Rick asked.

“Lemonade, please,” Daryl answered.

After ordering, and the cashier disappeared, Rick turned to Daryl. “Did you want to grab a bite to eat after the movie?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah that sounds good,” Daryl replied, scanning the room.

“Alright, is there anything you have in mind?” Rick asked.

“I’m not picky. Nothin’ fancy though,” Daryl said, looking up at Rick.

“Alright, I know a good burger joint. Do you like burgers?”

“Yeah burgers are fine,” Daryl answered, looking Rick directly in the eyes.

The two stared at each other for a little too long until they were interrupted by the cashier. 

“Your popcorn and drinks,” she cut in, setting them on the counter before them.

“Thank you,” Rick smiled. He had ordered each of them a drink and a medium popcorn.

Once they had scooped up their snacks, Rick and Daryl headed towards their designated theater, this time walking side by side.

“I’m glad you got that fortune,” Rick said suddenly.

Daryl tried not to look guilty. 

“Me too,” he said without thinking.

Rick laughed.

“Well not because I wanted to be taken to the movies!” Daryl tried to clear up. “It’s because I was going with you!”

“You like me that much, huh?” Rick said snidely.

Geez, Daryl was so awkward. 

“Well you just seem like a cool guy,” Daryl defended, trying to sound casual. 

“Why thank you,” Rick grinned again.

Daryl hung his head down in embarrassment.

“Well here we are, theater nine,” Rick said when they got to their room.

Daryl held the door open for him, finally feeling useful, even if just a little bit.

“Did you want to sit near the middle again?” Daryl whispered when they entered.

His eyes had to adjust to the darkness.

“Yeah those are the best seats!” Rick whispered back.

So the two men went up the stairs and plopped themselves in the middle of the room. 

Overall, the theater for the shark movie was pretty deserted. Daryl figured it would be, since the trailers looked pretty lame. He has only chosen this one since it was the first movie that popped into his head when he was texting Rick.

“Hm, looks pretty empty in here.” Rick said, not even bothering to whisper anymore.

Besides them, there was just a small group of kids sitting in the top row.

“It is,” Daryl agreed. 

In the dim light of the previews, Daryl tilted his head to look at Rick.

Man was he cute. 

Rick was definitely the guy you could proudly bring home to meet the family. 

If your parents weren’t Daryl’s, that is.

“So what made you choose this movie?” Rick asked, trying to keep the conversation alive.

“I like sharks,” Daryl lied.

“Sharks, huh? I suppose they’re kinda interesting,” Rick agreed.

“I like the beach too,” Daryl added, hoping that would make sense.

“So you picked a movie about shark attacks?”

“I just think it’s funny because something like this would never happen,” Daryl continued, all on improv at this point.

“Yeah I heard sharks don’t even like the taste of people,” Rick nodded.

“Yeah I heard that too,” Daryl said quietly. 

He knew he wasn’t contributing much to the conversation, but Daryl didn’t know what else to say. He was actually feeling really shy so he munched on his popcorn.

“The popcorn is pretty good,” Rick said finally. 

_Sheesh._

____

____

It’s not like Daryl didn’t want to talk to him, but he felt like Rick was making pointless small talk.

Daryl wanted to get to know him, but he didn’t know how. Too bad he wasn’t as easy going as Rick. 

“Thanks Rick, for taking me,” Daryl said back. He looked to Rick and managed a smile.

“Of course!” he smiled back.

Like always, Daryl had to appreciate Rick’s smile. 

The screen went black for a few seconds, covering Rick’s face, then the movie started playing. 

Daryl settled back in his seat and put his arm on the armrest.

Or what he thought was the armrest. 

Turns out, Daryl had set his arm on top of Rick’s and gripped his hand.

“Ah sorry!” Daryl yelped out, quickly removing his arm from Rick’s.

“My bad, I didn’t mean to hog the armrest,” Rick whispered back.

“It’s okay, you can have it,” Daryl whispered, collecting himself.

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Daryl said softly.

“Thanks,” Rick said politely, returning his arm between them.

Daryl would have preferred Rick to suggest they hold hands, but he knew that was out of the question. 

Still, in that short moment, he liked the feeling of touching Rick. 

Daryl brushed it off and made himself comfortable. 

Maybe one day…

And with that, he gave his undivided attention to the big screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter is kind of all over the place but i just wanted to get something out. please leave me some comments, as i love reading them!


	13. Best Burgers in Town

“So what did you think?” Rick asked as they walked out of the theater.

“It wasn’t that good,” Daryl said honestly.

“Yeah you’re right,” Rick agreed, rubbing the back of his head.

“How ’bout you pick next time?” Daryl suggested, hinting at a third date.

“Alright,” Rick nodded. “I can do that.”

The two walked past the arcade and through the doors of the establishment.

“Uh, so, do you want to give me directions to the burger place?” Daryl asked.

“Yeah, can you pull up your GPS?” Rick answered.

Daryl retrieved his phone, opened maps, and handed the phone to Rick.

“Me and Shane used to go here all the time,” Rick informed. “The fries are pretty good.”

“I trust your judgement,” Daryl crossed his arms.

“I trust yours too,” Rick let on. “I liked the drinks you made for me, so I hope these burgers don’t disappoint.”

“You can’t go wrong with a burger,” Daryl shrugged.

“You’d be surprised,” Rick replied, handing the phone back.

Daryl looked at t location in his GPS:

_T-Dog’s - 1.5 miles away_

____

__

Daryl was pretty sure he knew the area well enough, but he had never seen a place called T-Dog’s.

“Alright, I guess I’ll meet you there,” Rick announced. 

“Okay,” Daryl agreed, looking up from his phone.

“See ya soon,” Rick said, patting Daryl on the shoulder.

With that, the officer headed into the parking lot. Daryl, however, remained planted on the sidewalk.

On one hand, he’d gotten more physical contact with Rick, making him feel warm inside. But on the other hand, it seemed to be a friend-zone tap.

Obviously Daryl didn’t expect to be anything more than friends, but the little shoulder pat was kind of disappointing.

With a sigh, Daryl headed to his motorcycle, just in time to see Rick’s cruiser pulling out.  
As he drove by, Rick gave Daryl a small wave.

Daryl acknowledged him with a half-cocked smile, then caught up to his bike.

When he sat down and started putting on his helmet, Daryl was beginning to feel miserable.

Perhaps it was because of this morning, but Daryl didn’t feel as excited as he was yesterday.

What was he doing chasing after Rick? Like honestly? Why even bother if he already knew how it was gonna end? The last time he fell for a straight guy, things didn’t go the way he wanted them to. It ended up terribly, but at least he learned his lesson. And Rick was no exception. 

Daryl frowned as he put the key in the ignition. 

He didn’t want to give up on Rick, but he didn’t want to be heartbroken.

_Was it worth the risk?_

____

____

Daryl shook his head and revved the engine.  
Guess he’d have to find out the hard way.

________________

Rick could hear the hum of Daryl’s bike before he saw it.

Who knew he drove a motorcycle?

As Daryl pulled into the parking lot, Rick stepped out of the cruiser.

“Daryl! Over here!” Rick called out, even though there weren’t any other police vehicles nearby.

Daryl slowed to a halt and parked his bike next to the squad car.

“Wow, I’ve ridden past here all the time and never seen this place,” Daryl said as he pulled off his helmet.

“It’s a hidden gem,” Rick boasted.

“I bet,” Daryl agreed.

Daryl swung his leg over the seat and turned to Rick. “So what’s good here?”

“One of my favorites is the hickory burger,” Rick answered. “It has bacon and barbecue sauce.”

“Sounds good to me,” Daryl shrugged. “I’ll take your word for it.”

The two made their way from the parking lot to the restaurant entrance.

Overall, T-Dog’s was nothing fancy. It was a nice little establishment surrounded by fringetrees, and it also included outside tables for dining al fresco.

Upon arrival, they were greeted by a teenage girl in an apron.

“Do y’all boys need a menu?” she asked.

Rick looked to Daryl, who shook his head.

“No thank you miss, we’re ready to order,” Rick nodded.

“Alrighty, what can I get for you sir?” she asked, fishing a notepad and pen from her apron pocket.

“I’ll take the hickory burger with a side of fries,” Rick ordered. “And a coke.”

The waitress repeated Rick’s order aloud as she scribbled in his request.

“And for you sir?” she asked, turning to Daryl.

“Can I get the same thing please, but with a sprite?”

“You sure can,” she smiled, jotting it down in her notepad.

“Ok boys, y’all can take a seat wherever you’d like and I’ll bring the drinks out in a jiffy,” she guestered before heading into the back.

“I like eating outside, if you don’t mind,” Rick suggested.

“Yeah we can do that,” Daryl agreed.

Hell, he’d eat on the floor if that’s what Rick liked.

The two turned around towards the door they came in.

Daryl wondered if Rick drank. So far he’d only seen him drink coffee and sodas, but it wasn’t out of the question.

Daryl himself wasn’t a drinker, and he kind of hoped Rick wasn’t either.

His thoughts were interrupted by Rick’s back, however, for he had run into it as Rick opened the door.

“Ah, sorry!” Daryl exclaimed, feeling clumsy and embarrassed.

As he stepped back, Daryl caught a whiff of Rick’s cologne. He was not disappointed.

Daryl could feel himself getting hot. 

_Did he seriously just get aroused from Rick’s scent?_

____

____

“Hold your horses,” Rick laughed, then held the door open for Daryl.

Shamefully, Daryl walked past Rick, feeling the sheriff's eyes on his back.

“Like I said, I used to come here with Shane a lot,” Rick began. “But now we usually take it to-go,”

The two seated themselves across from each other at one of the wooden benches on the patio.

“I haven’t seen Shane in a while,” Daryl mentioned.

“He got transferred to a different unit,” Rick explained. “But sometimes we still hang out.”

“D’you miss him?” 

“I suppose,” Rick answered. “We met in training, so I’ve known him for a while. He could be a bit of a handful at times, though.”

“Mm,” Daryl muttered.

An overhead speaker played some quiet country music.

“What about you?” Rick asked. “You and Beth. Did y’all meet at work?”

“Yeah,” Daryl answered.

Hopefully he could clear up any confusion about him and Beth dating. 

“She’s been working at the shop for the past few years. Started back when she was in high school,” Daryl filled him in.

“Oh, so you know her pretty well,” Rick nodded, putting his hands together.

“Yeah, you could say that,” Daryl agreed. 

“Are you two…” Rick began, making hinting eyes.

“Um, if you mean dating, no,” Daryl laughed awkwardly.

“Ah I see. Y’all two just seemed pretty close,” Rick admitted.

“Yeah, a lot of people say that,” Daryl said quietly, looking down at the table.

“Do you, erm, do you like her?” Rick asked nervously.

Luckily, Daryl was saved by the waitress.

“Here y’all are,” she cut in, setting their glasses on the table. “Can I get y’all anything? Ketchup? Mustard?”

“Ketchup and some napkins please,” Rick answered.

_Shoot. What was Daryl gonna do? He didn’t exactly want to tell Rick he was gay…_

____

____

“Sure thing, I’ll bring them out with your meal,” the girl smiled before scurrying back inside.

Rick turned back to Daryl with a curious look in his eyes.

“Um, well…” Daryl froze up.

Rick must have realized what he was doing, because he suddenly apologized.

“Oh damn! there I go again, speaking before thinking,” he shook his head. “You don’t have to answer that.”

“No it’s fine, no harm done,” Daryl quickly brushed it off. 

He hated making Rick feel like he was walking on eggshells.

“I don’t like her, we’re just really good friends, that’s all.” Daryl explained. “It’s just weird to say. A guy like me being friends with a girl like her.”

“Yeah I get that,” Rick nodded.

“She’s not my type anyways,” Daryl chuckled.

“What is your type then?” Rick laughed back.

“Uh…”

“It’s complicated,” he said finally.

“Understandable.” Rick shrugged. “I’m not picky, as long as they have a good personality.”

That took Daryl by surprise. He was glad to hear that, but also impressed.

“Too bad most guys aren’t like that,” Daryl admitted.

“Yeah, there’s guys like Shane who are pretty shallow,” Rick rolled his eyes.

That’s not what Daryl meant but he wasn’t gonna correct him.

“Can I ask you a question?” Daryl said bravely.

“Shoot,” Rick replied, taking a sip from his coke.

“Do you drink? Like, alcohol,” Daryl asked.

“Um somewhat,” Rick tilted his head. “Not as much as I used to, why?”

“Just curious. Cuz me, personally, it’s not my thing,” Daryl confessed.

“I respect that,” Rick said between a sip. “I don’t know why it’s so hyped up anyways.”

“Thanks,” Daryl said gratefully.

“I like a beer every now and then,” Rick added. “But the hard stuff gives me hangovers, and I hate that.”

“I’ve never had a hangover,” Daryl smiled. “It doesn’t sound very pleasant.” 

“It’s the worst, like a pounding headache that won’t go away,” Rick explained.

“I’ve never drank, really,” Daryl said sheepishly.

“Eh, you’re not missing much really,” Rick shook his head. “Plus, it’s not really good for you.”

“Good to know,” Daryl said, leaning in to sip his sprite. 

“Is sprite your go-to drink?” Rick asked.

“This?” Daryl asked, holding up his glass. “Nah, but it’s pretty good.”

“What’s your go-to drink then?” Rick pressed on.

“Well, considering where I work, one of my favorite drinks is a London fog.” Daryl said matter-of-factly.

“What in the heck is that?” Rick laughed.

“It’s a latte drink,” Daryl laughed back.

“You think I’d like it?” Rick asked.

“Maybe,” Daryl replied. “It’s not chocolatey or fruity.”

“What’s it like then?”

“It’s more vanilla-ish but also sort of like warm milk. it’s made with black tea.” Daryl tried to explain.

“Alright, I’ll give it a go next time,” Rick said, intrigued. 

Just then, the waitress girl emerged with a platter of food.

“The hickory burgers,” she announced when she arrived at the table. 

“Thank you,” Rick said when she sat his plate in front of him.

“Of course,” she replied sweetly.

Daryl’s eyes widened. The burgers were HUGE.

“And here you go sir,” she said, setting Daryl’s food in front of him.

“Thank you,” he said, still shocked by the size of the burger.

“Alright is there anything else I can get for y’all, a refill perhaps?” she offered. 

“No, we’re good, thank you,” Rick answered.

“Ok, you boys enjoy! I’ll check in on y’all in a little bit,” she declared.

With that, she left the two boys with their lunch.

“Geez, these burgers are huge,” Daryl finally said aloud. 

“Besides the taste, that’s the best part!” Rick cheered, lifting up his burger.

Appearance wise, the burger looked delicious. Daryl picked up his own burger and took a bite.

“Mmmm!” he exclaimed through a mouthful of his burger. 

Rick covered his mouth and spoke with satisfaction. “Told ya.”

Quickly, Daryl took another bite. Then another. 

“What’d I tell you?” Rick grinned. “Best burgers in town.”

“I can’t believe I’ve been missing out on this,” Daryl said after he had slowed down.

“I said the same thing when Shane first brought me here,” Rick chuckled. “This place is hella underrated.”

“You gotta take me to more places like this,” Daryl teased, reaching for the ketchup.

“Oh, you know what? I know a great Chinese place, and Beth said you liked Chinese food!” Rick lit up.

“Then I bet you’re right, because this burger is really good,” Daryl agreed, squirting ketchup on his fries.

“Oh, so you eat your fries that way,” Rick scoffed.

“What’s wrong with the way I eat my fries?” Daryl squinted playfully. 

“Watch and learn,” Rick instructed.

With that, Rick took the ketchup from Daryl and squirted it on the plate next to his fries. Then, he picked up a fry and dipped it in the ketchup puddle.

“See?” he demonstrated.

“Oh, come on now,” Daryl rolled his eyes. “It’s the same thing.”

“Nuh-uh,” Rick argued. “That way is all messy and gets ketchup all over your fingers.”

“You’re still getting grease on your finger by picking up the fry,” Daryl pointed out.

Rick stared blankly at Daryl, then cracked a smile.

“I guess there’s just two types of people,” he shrugged. 

Daryl took a sip of his sprite.

“Yeah, and some of them think ketchup placement matters,” he teased.

“Oh whatever, I bet you pour your milk before your cereal,” Rick accused jokingly.

“Do not!” Daryl denied.

“And eat the crust first on pizza,” Rick went on.

“You probably handcuff the same hand twice,” Daryl shot back. “And shoot with the safety on.”

“Oh really?” Rick scoffed. “Is that so?”

“I dunno, you tell me,” Daryl smirked.

“I can assure you I’ve _never _handcuffed the same hand twice,” Rick confirmed. “But I may have shot with the safety on…”__

____

____

“Typical,” Daryl said triumphantly.

Rick chuckled again and wiped his hands with a napkin.

“You know Daryl, I like doing this,” he announced.

“Me too,” Daryl agreed, suddenly going from comfortable to shy.

“Whadda ya say we do this more often?”

“I’d… like that. A lot, actually,” Daryl let on, his heart picking up pace.

“What do you want to do next time?” Rick continued.

“Do you like hiking?” Daryl suggested.

“It sounds fun, but I haven’t done it in a while,” Rick replied.

“Well I know a pretty nice trail that’s not too difficult. If you’re interested, that is,” Daryl proposed.

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan,” Rick nodded. “You said you’re free Saturday, right?”

“Yeah, you wanna go then?” Daryl asked, beginning to get excited.

“Sounds good to me. I have to see if I can get someone to watch Carl though,” Rick answered.

“Bring him with us, I bet he’d like it to,” Daryl suggested.

“Really? All right then, Saturday it is,” Rick smiled, picking his burger back up.

Daryl was ecstatic. Things with Rick were going smoothly and they even got to know each other a little better!

“Everything tasting all right boys?” the waitress popped up.

“Yes, tasting excellent,” Rick laughed. 

“Good to hear,” she responded. “Do y’all want a box or are y’all still eating?”

“We’re still eating,” Rick answered. “But we'll probably need two boxes.”

“Okey dokey, I’ll be back in a bit with those boxes,” she said back. “And if all is good, I’ll leave y’all back to eatin.”

“Thank you,” Daryl nodded to her.

“My pleasure,” she said cheerily, then skipped back to the kitchen. 

Daryl took a deep breath. What a good day this was turning out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i’m a little too repetitive with my word choices and the flow is kind of off. i hope y’all don’t mind too much! anyways, i’ve been rewatching season 1 lately :)


	14. Turmoil

[Thursday Afternoon]

“I’m homeee!” Carl called out as he opened the front door. 

“I’m in the kitchen!” Rick called back.

Carl walked to the dining room and sat his backpack on the table.

“How was school?” Rick asked from the counter. 

He was spreading peanut butter on a slice of bread.

“The usual,” Carl replied. “Is that for me?”

“Yessir,” Rick answered, smoothing the peanut butter with a knife.

Usually he brought his son an after-school snack when he picked him up, but Carl was riding the bus now. 

“And the bus?” Rick questioned.

“Good,” Carl replied, his face lighting up. “I won at mario kart 2 times!”

“Impressive,” Rick beamed, smearing jelly on the other slice of bread. 

“Well, what about you dad? How was the movies?” Carl asked.

“The movie itself wasn’t that good, if you ask me,” Rick shrugged. “But I still had fun.”

“That’s good then,” Carl nodded in approval.

“Afterwards, Daryl and I went to T-Dog’s” Rick continued.

“Whattt? Did you bring me anything?” Carl whipped around.

“Not today,” Rick answered, sticking his tongue out in a teasing manner.

“Aw, come on!” Carl whined in disappointment.

“I made you this though,” Rick replied, motioning to the pb&j he just made.

“A burger would’ve been better,” Carl rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be rude,” Rick squinted, cutting the sandwich diagonally.

“Sorry,” Carl said quietly.

“Anyways, do you have homework?” Rick changed the subject.

“Yes,” Carl groaned.

“You better hop to it after you eat,” Rick instructed, bringing Carl his pb&j.

“I will,” Carl agreed. “But after that, you owe me some races in mario kart.”

“Oh I haven’t forgotten,” Rick smiled. “You’re gonna get your butt whooped.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Carl grinned. “I’ve learned a few tricks from the bus.”

“Is that so?” Rick scoffed, setting the plate in front of Carl.

“It is,” Carl replied, not backing down.

“You’re funny,” Rick teased on his way back to the counter.

“You’re funny lookin,” Carl said under his breath.

“S’scuse me?” Rick laughed in surprise.

“Nothin,” Carl said innocently.

“It better be nothin,” Rick squinted again, pulling out two more pieces of bread. 

Carl took a bite out of his sandwich.

“Hey Dad, are you gonna bring Daryl over like you used to with Shane?” Carl asked.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Rick replied. “But maybe? Why do you ask?”

“You always talk about him,” Carl said after chewing.

“Huh?” Rick asked in astonishment.

“Yeah, you’re always like _‘can’t wait to get coffee at Daryl’s’ _and then you went to the movies with him again,” Carl explained.__

____

____

“So..?” 

“I dunno, just thought he’d come over like Shane,” Carl shrugged.

Rick stuck the knife in the peanut jar.

“Um, well Daryl and I aren’t exactly…” Rick paused, looking for the right words. 

“We’re not that good of friends, like me and Shane are,” he said finally.

Carl shrugged his shoulders and continued working on his sandwich.

“Hey, you know what though?” Rick asked, spreading peanut butter on his bread.

“Hm?” Carl responded.

“He asked if we wanted to go hiking this weekend,” Rick revealed. 

“Can’t,” Carl replied. “Mom’s weekend.”

“Oh… right.”

In all the excitement, Rick totally forgot it was Lori’s weekend with Carl.

“Sounds fun though,” Carl added, though sounding disappointed.

“It must’ve slipped my mind,” Rick apologized. 

“It’s alright, just make sure to wear sunscreen. Mom says we burn easily,” Carl pointed out. 

“I’ll try not to forget,” Rick laughed half-heartedly. 

“She still worries about you, you know,” Carl went on, not looking up from his pb&j.

“Yeah, I know son,” Rick said sadly. “I worry about her too.”

“Then why don’t you guys just get back together?” Carl asked.

“It’s… complicated,” Rick tried.

“Why?” Carl asked, beginning to sound frustrated.

“We just don’t get along anymore,” Rick answered, furrowing his brows.

“Well you used to!” Carl raised his voice in exasperation.

“Well that was then, and... and this is now,” Rick fumbled. 

“I know this is now, and now sucks!” Carl yelled angrily.

“I- I just…”

“I don’t care,” Carl said coldly.

Rick stared at his son, who glared back.

“Carl, it’s best this way,” Rick said slowly, trying to keep his composure.

“Best for _you _,” Carl shot back.__

____

____

“I really don’t want to do this right now Carl,” Rick sighed, setting the knife down.

“You never want to,” Carl said angrily, tossing his sandwich on the plate. 

“ _Carl _,” Rick warned.__

____

____

Carl stood up and grabbed his backpack off the table.

“Carl, wait,” Rick reached out a hand.

Carl gave his dad a dirty look, then stormed out of the kitchen.

Rick wanted to go after him but decided against it. It would probably piss Carl off even more, so the best thing he could do was give him space. 

He looked down at the pb&j in progress and took a deep breath.

His appetite had vanished.

Sloppily, Rick slathered jelly on the other bread and smashed in on top of the first slice.

_There _, he thought, sadness settling in.__

____

____

After that, he shoved the sandwich in a ziploc and put it in the fridge for later. 

This wasn’t how the afternoon was supposed to go. He was supposed to eat sandwiches and play mario kart with Carl, then cook dinner, even if it was crappy. But no, instead he had to go and fuck everything up.

Rick could feel tears welling up in his eyes, and he had to grip the counter for support.

Dammit. Why was he crying?

His day was going great up until now, so why did it have to turn out like this?

Sighing, Rick headed upstairs and stopped outside Carl’s room. 

He could hear the sounds of Carl’s TV, but nothing else.

After thinking on it again, Rick decided to just leave him alone. He hoped he was making the right call…

************

Pretty soon, Rick was laying in his bed and watching more of the wizarding series. 

It seemed that’s how he spent most nights. Watching old movies, cuddling a pillow, and most of all, _alone _.__

____

____

_At least I didn’t cry, _Rick thought to himself.__

____

____

He took a deep breath and inhaled the pillow pressed against his chest. If he tried hard enough, he could almost smell Lori.

Rick didn’t understand why Lori always seemed to be on his mind. 

She had been unfaithful to him, and wound up pregnant with someone else’s baby. And to top it off, she refused to tell him who’s baby it was. 

She admitted to cheating after Rick noticed symptoms of a second pregnancy. 

And there was no way the baby could’ve been his...

Rick shuddered. Carl definitely wasn’t ready to have that talk, and thinking about it hurt Rick’s heart.

What was so bad about him that made Lori go and have an affair? And didn’t he deserve to know who the guy was?

Rick threw the pillow and pulled the covers over his head.

He didn’t deserve a wife like that.

If anything, he-

_Ding!_

____

____

Rick froze. Could it be Daryl?

He ripped off the blanket and grabbed his phone, only to be disappointed by a spam email.

_Ugh._

____

____

Now that Rick thought about it, how come Daryl always texted first? It goes both ways right?

So Rick decided to text Daryl with the only thing he thought was relevant.

_‘Carl is going to his mom’s this weekend. Hike still on?’_

____

____

He hoped Daryl would answer then and there, but he didn’t.

Rick reached for the pillow to snuggle, only to remember he had chucked it off the bed. 

So while he waited for Daryl to text back, he busied himself with the movie. 

He had watched a good portion of the movie, nearing the part that involved an aggressive tree, when Daryl finally texted back.

_‘Of course’_

____

____

Rick breathed a sigh of relief. He liked hanging out with Daryl, and he was going to be all alone on Saturday.

Rick texted Daryl back:

_‘Are nikes fine on the trail?’_

____

____

Daryl answered him quickly.

_‘Yeah, the trail ain’t steep. More of a walk than a hike lol’_

____

____

_‘Thank god’ _Rick replied. _‘Haven’t hiked in ages’___

_____ _

_____ _

_‘What time did you want to go?’ _Daryl sent back.__

____

____

_‘Well when do you normally go?’_

____

____

_‘Either early morning or in the evening. It’s cooler then’ _Daryl explained.__

____

____

_‘How early is early?’ _Rick asked.__

____

____

_‘Around 6 or 7’_

____

____

Rick wasn’t much of an early riser, but he’d be bored all day waiting for the sun to go down.

_‘Sounds good’ _he lied.__

____

____

Daryl sent him the location of a nice park not too far away.

_‘Meet you in the parking lot then’_

____

____

_‘Looking forward to it’ _Rick texted back.__

____

____

Daryl liked his message, and that was the end of their conversation.

After talking to Daryl, his bad mood had lifted. And it had been a bit since their argument, so Rick figured Carl’s mood should have too.

Before heading to Carl’s room, Rick scooped up his pillow and tossed it back on the bed.

Then he made his way down the hall and stopped at his son’s door.

“Carl,” he called softly, knocking on the door.

The sound of the TV lowered some.

“Are you still mad at me?” Rick asked through the door.

After a moment, Carl answered.

“No.”

“Can I come in?” Rick asked slowly.

“Yeah,” Carl agreed.

Rick opened the door and leaned against the doorframe.

“So buddy, about earlier…” 

“I know,” Carl cut him off. 

Rick stayed quiet and looked at Carl.

He was staring at the floor.

“How about we forget about it for today?” Rick suggested. “You still owe me after all.”

Carl looked up.

“Aw don’t tell me you forgot!” Rick threw a hand up dramatically. “You still owe me a race.”

Carl cracked a smile.

“Whadda ya say?” Rick asked.

“Fineee,” Carl rolled his eyes, getting out of bed.

Rick smiled. Even though Carl was putting up a front, he could tell everything was fine.

“I'm gonna win,” Carl muttered as he slipped past his dad.

Rick raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything.

And with that, the two headed to the living room for some mario kart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, kinda messy but bear with me :)


	15. A Stroll in the Park

[Saturday]

_You up? _Daryl texted.__

____

____

And a few minutes later:

_Barely. _from Rick.__

____

____

Daryl smirked. _Rise and shine sleepyhead_

____

____

Rick sent back an _lol _and Daryl got ready.__

____

____

He had already prepped his outfit the night before: an athletic-wear set that included matching shorts and shirt with some running shoes.

After he got dressed, Daryl did some stretches and headed to the balcony.

He leaned over the edge and saw the malnourished dog sleeping on the patio below. 

Daryl whistled softly and the dog's ears perked up. 

“Hey buddy,” Daryl whispered quietly. “You hungry?”

At that, the dog picked its head up and gave pleading eyes.

“One sec,” Daryl smiled. 

He reached over and picked up the bag of doggie kibble he bought the other day.

“Time for break-”

“Get off my ass already!” came from below.

Daryl froze. It was a good thing he hadn’t thrown any kibble yet.

The sliding glass door below slammed shut and Daryl could hear his neighbor muttering obscenities.

“And what are you looking at, mutt?” Daryl heard, followed by a yelp.

“Get the fuck outta my way,” the neighbor continued.

Pretty soon Daryl could smell cigarette smoke wafting up to his balcony. Gross.

He checked his phone and saw it was nearly time for him to go meet Rick. 

Feeling guilty, Daryl set the kibble down and headed back inside.

He thought of texting Rick about the dog, but figured it would be best to save it for later.

On his way to the parking lot, Daryl paused to stare at the poor dog and it’s horrible owner.

“What’re you lookin at?” the neighbor grunted after him.

“Nice dog,” Daryl mumbled back.

“Mind yer fuckin business buddy,” the neighbor puffed back.

“I don’t think we’ve met,” Daryl went on. “I’m your upstairs neighbor, Daryl.”

The man looked Daryl up and down, then took a drag on his cigarette.

“Alright, have a good day I guess,” Daryl said with some attitude. 

“Take a hike,” the neighbor rolled his eyes.

_I am _Daryl thought angrily.__

____

____

With that, he continued walking to the parking lot and sat on his motorcycle. 

Keys? Check. Wallet? Check. Phone? Check.

All that mess with his trashy neighbor distracted Daryl from the day ahead. He was going to see Rick, so he should’ve been in a good mood! But once again, the morning of his date was already off to a poor start. 

Daryl puffed out an angry breath and kicked up the stand on the side of his bike. 

_Happy thoughts _he reminded himself. _Think of Rick___

_____ _

_____ _

Daryl had to admit, he was kind of excited to see Rick in shorts. So far he’d only seen him in pants, and he bet Rick had nice legs.

With the thought of Rick’s calves in mind, Daryl started the bike and was on his way to the park

___________________

“What’s in the purse?” Daryl scoffed.

“It’s a _fanny pack _,” Rick corrected.__

____

____

“Ok grandma,” Daryl teased.

“You know what? I brought you a cliff bar but I don’t know if I should give it to you anymore,” Rick crossed his arms.

“Tempting… what flavor?” Daryl side eyed him.

“One is white chocolate macadamia nut…” Rick unzipped the fanny pack and peeked inside. “The other is peanut butter chocolate chip.”

“Those both sound good, actually,” Daryl said in disappointment.

“I guess my fanny pack will enjoy the macadamia bar, and I’ll enjoy the chocolate one,” Rick shrugged his shoulders.

“What else is in there anyway?” Daryl motioned to the fanny pack.

“Just the basics,” Rick answered. “Bandaids, neosporin, a teeny flashlight. You know, stuff like that.”

“Wow, definitely a dad,” Daryl laughed.

“Having kids changes you,” Rick said with the wave of a hand.

“But don’t people normally wear them on their hips?” Daryl asked.

“Yeah, I suppose, but it’s cooler this way,” Rick explained.

Daryl took this opportunity to look Rick up and down. 

He, too, was wearing athletic clothes, though not as coordinated. But who cared anyways.

Rick was wearing the fanny pack across his chest, and as promised, nikes on his feet.

Daryl was also delighted to see Rick’s legs. They were hairy, but not extremely. Not to mention long and toned...

Rick yawned.

“Let’s get a move on, before you fall asleep,” Daryl said, cracking his neck.

“Alright, let's get this show on the road- er, I mean trail,” Rick agreed.

“Stay up late?” Daryl questioned as they left the parking lot. 

“Not too late, but I hate waking up early,” Rick explained.

“I’m quite the opposite, actually,” Daryl shared.

“You like waking up early?”

“Well, not exactly, I just do,” Daryl replied.

“I prefer to sleep in,” Rick said back. 

“Well you seem to come to the shop pretty early,” Daryl pointed out.

“The coffee motivates me,” Rick laughed. “Plus I don’t wanna get myself fired.”

“Makes sense,” Daryl shrugged.

The two walked past the playground and onto the start of the trail. 

The sun was rising in the distance, and bird’s chirps filled the morning air. 

“Feels nice out,” Rick said quietly.

“Mhm,” Daryl hummed in agreement.

Out of the corner of his eye, Daryl took a sneak peek at his crush.

Handsome indeed.

“Do you work tomorrow?” Rick asked, trying to keep the conversation alive.

“Yeah why?” 

“I’ve been thinking about that latte, the tea one you told me about,” Rick answered.

“Ah, the London fog,” Daryl lit up. He didn’t think Rick would even remember that.

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Rick nodded.

“We could grab one after our walk,” Daryl suggested. “Beth has the morning shift.”

“Ok, that sounds good. Yeah, let’s do that,” Rick smiled. 

Daryl gushed inside. Rick’s smile made him feel warm, and it was even better that Daryl made him do it. 

“Mmm, a latte and a coffee cake,” Daryl thought out loud. “Sounds delicious.”

“Aha! I actually know what a coffee cake is,” Rick said triumphantly.

“Do you now?” Daryl raised an eyebrow. “Well kudos to you.”

“Yeah, my wife used to get them from time to time,” Rick went on. “I love the sugary part on top.”

Daryl felt his stomach drop.

His _what?_

____

____

After Rick told him why Carl could come, Daryl had figured Rick and his wife had split. He specifically said Carl was going to his mom’s house for the weekend, and what kind of family had two houses?

Daryl could feel the panic settling in.

What was he doing? Out here thinking Rick would magically fall in love with him, of all people.

He was playing himself again. 

“ _AaRgh _,” Daryl croaked out.__

____

____

“Huh?” Rick asked.

Daryl cleared his throat.

“Just a little confused.”

“Bout what?” Rick asked.

“Well…”

Daryl didn’t know if he should say it or not, since Rick’s dating life wasn’t his business.

“Go on, spit it out,” Rick chuckled.

Daryl gulped.

“Um, well it’s none of my business, really…”

“Don’t be shy now,” Rick smirked.

“Well, you said Carl was going to his mom’s for the weekend, so I…” Daryl trailed off.

“He did, so..?” Rick said in puzzlement.

“I kinda figured you and your wife were split, but you, well it kinda sounded like…”

Daryl was at a loss for words. 

“Ohhh I see what you mean,” Rick said, coming to the realization. “Yeah me and my wife split a few months ago.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry,” Daryl said, hanging his head.

“Naw, it’s alright,” Rick continued. “Things just weren’t working out. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Daryl mumbled, keeping his eyes on the path.

“It sucks, but it made me better as a person,” Rick brushed it off. “I mean, I do so much more cooking and cleaning now.”

Daryl laughed through his nose.

“What’re you laughin at?” Rick smiled, punching Daryl in the arm.

The contact made Daryl feel woozy, like he’d just melt onto the pavement. 

“I’m not so good at either of them,” Rick admitted. 

“Cooking and cleaning?” Daryl asked, still in a daze.

“I’m a terrible cook, and lazy when it comes to chores,” Rick went on, exposing himself.

“Cookin ain’t so hard,” Daryl cocked his head in confusion.

“That’s what I thought too,” Rick sighed.

“I’m not a chef or anything, but I make decent food,” Daryl said confidently.

“Perfect, I’ve been looking to hire a maid,” Rick teased.

“You couldn’t afford me,” Daryl shot back.

“Really now?” Rick scoffed.

“Really.”

Daryl pictured himself dressed as a butler, with Rick being his master. Suddenly, being a maid didn’t sound so bad anymore…

“What can you cook anyways?” Rick wondered aloud.

“I dunno, anything,” Daryl shrugged.

“Even a steak dinner?” Rick asked.

“Yeah… it’s not that hard.”

“I can never make steak right,” Rick stared in awe.

“Sounds like someone needs to take a cooking class,” Daryl laughed. “Or at least watch the food network.” 

“Very funny,” Rick rolled his eyes in good fun.

Daryl glanced over at Rick once more. He felt somewhat ashamed, having feelings for a guy like him. 

“So how ’bout you?” Rick asked. “No girl, no kids. What’s it like at your place?”

Daryl had to think for a moment.

“Um…” he began. 

“Any roommates, a pet or somethin?” Rick asked.

“No roommate, though Beth’s there more often than not,” Daryl chuckled.

“But y’all are… _just friends _,” Rick said slowly.__

____

____

“Family friends,” Daryl lied. 

He still didn’t think it was the right time to admit his “gayness” to Rick.

“I see,” Rick noted, though sounding unconvinced.

“Besides that my apartment is pretty basic. Just a small little place for me,” Daryl went on, trying to shift the topic away from him and Beth.

“That sounds lonesome,” Rick said sadly.

“I can appreciate being alone sometimes,” Daryl replied. “Not much of a people person.”

“But you work in a coffee shop,” Rick pointed out.

“I can put on a show,” Daryl admitted. “But in reality, I keep to myself.”

“It’s ok to be shy,” Rick comforted.

“I’m not _shy _,” Daryl corrected. “I’m just… introverted.”__

____

____

“So shy, pretty much,” Rick shrugged. 

Daryl huffed and turned his focus to the path. They were nearing an incline.

“It’s going to get a little steeper here, but not much,” Daryl warned. 

“Alright, no problem,” Rick assured.

“By the way,” Daryl stifled a laugh. “You know you’re supposed to eat the clif bar before you start exercising.”

Rick stopped in his tracks. 

“What?”

“Yeah… it’s kind of obvious,” Daryl informed, this time not holding back his laugh.

“No kiddin,” Rick muttered, staring blankly into space.

Daryl found the dumbstruck look on Rick’s face to be a rather cute expression.

“You’re all over the place,” Daryl teased.

“Yeah yeah,” Rick brushed it off. “You’re startin to sound like Shane.”

“Ew…” Daryl’s face fell.

“Ok, _rude _,” Rick chuckled.__

____

____

“Sorry I didn’t mean it like that!” Daryl quickly corrected himself.

“Naw it’s alright, most people have the same reaction,” Rick grinned. “Shane… can be a handful.”

“Your words, not mine,” Daryl held his hands up. “But…”

Rick turned to him. “But?” 

“I-I,” Daryl stumbled. 

Then he literally stumbled. Over a bump in the path.

“Woah, woah, woah! Watch yourself,” Rick warned, already prepared to catch Daryl.

After regaining his balance, Daryl felt embarrassed. He thought the days of being clumsy in front of Rick were over.

When Daryl looked back, he could see Rick smiling at him. 

Probably thinking he was totally clumsy.

“Anyways,” Daryl cleared his throat. “Around the corner is the halfway mark. Then it loops around to the start.”

“Ok, that wasn’t so bad,” Rick nodded. “Then we can get some coffee cake.”

“Yeah, some coffee cake.” Daryl agreed.

After that, the conversation died down again, so they ended up walking in silence. 

The cool air and Rick’s presence made Daryl feel super secure. He imagined him and Rick sipping a latte on his balcony, just enjoying each other’s company.

But then Daryl remembered the dog in the unit below him.

He wanted to tell Rick, but at the same time he didn’t. It was too soon, and he didn’t want to ruin the moment.

And as guilty as he felt, Daryl kept quiet.

Pretty soon, they were nearing the playground again, and Rick spoke up.

“Well that was a nice stroll.”

“Yeah, nothing till intense,” Daryl replied, still distracted. “Bout a mile.”

Rick plopped down on a bench, and looked up at Daryl. “Guess I did bring the fanny pack for nothing.”

“And the clif bars,” Daryl pointed out.

Rick chuckled. 

“And the clif bars,” he repeated.

Daryl took a seat next to Rick.

“Pretty sunrise,” Daryl murmured.

“Indeed,” Rick said back, unzipping his fanny pack.

Daryl watched as he retrieved his phone and snapped a picture of the horizon.

“I’m gonna send this to Carl,” Rick explained. “He’s probably not awake yet though.”

Daryl checked his own phone. “Yeah, it’s only 7:30 after all.”

Daryl admired Rick, not even trying to hide that he was totally checking him out. 

If only he could lean over and give him a kiss…

“So I suppose we should head over to the shop then,” Rick proposed.

“Yeah,” Daryl agreed, standing up and stretching.

“I had fun,” Rick started, also getting up. “But this was too early for me.”

“At least you’re honest,” Daryl nodded. “But why didn’t you just say that? We could’ve gone in the evening.”

“You said you usually go in the morning,” Rick said sheepishly. “I figured you’d rather go then.”

“I asked when _you _wanted to go,” Daryl shook his head. “Next time you choose what time _you _prefer.”____

_____ _

_____ _

“Alright,” Rick agreed, putting a hand behind his head. 

“I’ll see you at the shop,” Daryl continued, then began walking to the parking lot.

“Drive safe!” Rick called after him, for he knew motorcycles were dangerous.

Daryl flashed him a thumbs up as he walked away. 

After Daryl faded from sight, Rick followed suit and went to his own car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the absence. i’ve been wanting to write but haven’t had the time! hope y’all are still interested ;)


	16. Coffee Cake and a Latte

[Saturday]

Beth beamed when she saw Rick and Daryl enter the coffee shop.

She gave a quick wave, then went back to helping the customer she was with.

Daryl, already knowing Beth, decided it would be best to have their coffee outside.

“You wanna sit outside? It’d be a shame not to,” he suggested. 

“Yeah,” Rick agreed. 

After waiting in line for a few minutes, the two finally made it to the register.

“How can I help you guys? Rick, a mocha?” Beth asked.

“Actually, Daryl was telling me about a latte,” Rick said back. “I wanted to try the London Fog, and a coffee cake with that please.”

“Excellent choice,” Beth nodded, tapping away on the computer.

“And Daryl? Same thing I assume?” Beth asked, already duplicating the order.

“You got it,” Daryl answered.

“Ok give me two seconds…” Beth muttered, putting in the employee discount. “Alright, I’ll bring out your drinks when they’re ready. Feel free to sit wherever you’d like.”

“Thanks,” Daryl nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Rick smiled. “I appreciate it, I really do.”

“Alright get a move on you two, you’re holding up the line,” Beth teased. 

Daryl rolled his eyes and the two walked off to the exit door. 

Once outside, they sat at a table for two. 

“Mmm,” Rick hummed, taking a deep breath. “You were right to have us out here.”

Daryl gave a small smile in response.

Aside from Beth stalking them, it was nice to sit outside because the weather was being very cooperative. Normally it wasn’t this cool in the mornings, but a cold front was passing through. 

“I wish the weather was like this everyday,” Rick groaned. 

“You can say that again,” Daryl scoffed.

“I wish the weather was like this everyday,” Rick grinned. 

“Ok smart-ass,” Daryl squinted. 

Even though he pretended it was annoying, Daryl actually loved when Rick acted goofy.

“Hey the drinks are here,” Rick guestered behind Daryl. 

Daryl turned around, expecting to see Beth. However, she was nowhere to be seen.

“Ha, made you look,” Rick laughed.

“What are you, ten?” Daryl rolled his eyes. 

“I kid, I kid,” Rick held his hands up.

“You sure act like one,” Daryl shot back.

“Oh come on, have a little fun,” Rick chuckled. 

Daryl decided to initiate this time.

“You ever go to your work on your day off?” 

“No, there’s no point,” Rick answered. “Why, you feel like clocking in?”

“No,” Daryl chuckled. “Just curious.”

“I try to spend my days off with Carl,” he continued. “But he’s visiting his mom right now.”

“I see,” Daryl hummed. “So you have no plans for the rest of the day?”

“Not really,” Rick sighed. “Pretty lame, huh?”

“I know what you mean,” Daryl put his hands together. 

“You do?”

“Yeah. I’m a pretty lonesome guy myself.”

“Well, what do you do on your days off?” Rick asked. 

“Um, well usually me and Beth hang out or I just chill at home by myself.” Daryl answered.

“Same with me and Carl,” Rick nodded. “When Carl’s away, I end up watching crappy movies all day till I zonk out.”

“That’s probably what I’ll end up doing today,” Daryl rolled his eyes. “I’ll probably re-watch some older seasons of The Creeping Dead.”

“I did end up starting that,” Rick said excitedly. “I barely started season two.”

“That’s one of the best ones,” Daryl commented.

“You wanna come over and watch it? I mean, you’re gonna watch it at your place anyways,” Rick shrugged.

Daryl’s heart skipped a beat.

Already getting invited over so quickly?

“Um…” Daryl began.

Too bad Beth hasn’t showed up just now. Daryl still had to think it through.

“Sure,” he ended up blurting out. “Yeah, sure.”

“Sweet,” Rick smiled. “You wanna stay for dinner?”

“Yeah,” Daryl agreed, impressed by how calm he was.

“But, like I said, I’m not the best cook,” Rick reminded him. “So I’ll just order something.”

“Yay no dishes,” Daryl cheered.

“Aw, I wouldn’t make you do them even if we used them,” Rick shrugged.

“I know. Well, not saying I shouldn’t do dishes, but like, you know, takeout doesn’t require it,” Daryl said all awkwardly.

“Yeah, I get you,” Rick chuckled.

“Hey boys,” a voice greeted from behind Daryl.

It was Beth.

“Good morning,” Rick said politely.

“How’s it goin?” she asked, carrying their items on a tray.

“Good,” Daryl answered. “How’s the new girl?”

“Enid? She’s catching on quick.” Beth informed, setting the tray on the table.

“Mm,” Daryl hummed. He knew hiring her was a good idea.

“Alright, I’ll leave y’all to it,” Beth gave Daryl a pat on the shoulder. 

Then, turning to Rick, “Bye Officer friendly.”

“Thank you,” Rick waved at her.

After that, Beth headed back inside and the two were alone once more. 

“I’ve been excited to try this,” Rick beamed, picking up his drink.

“I hope you like it,” Daryl smiled, reaching for his.

Without further ado, Rick raised the cup up to his lips and took a sip.

“It tastes… oddly… familiar?” Rick tilted his head in confusion. 

Daryl wrapped both hands around his latte and let the warmth seep into his hands. 

“But,” Rick paused to take another sip. “It is quite good.” 

“I’m glad,” Daryl said back.

Rick reached for his coffee cake. “Haven’t had one of these in a while.”

“I have them all the time,” Daryl shrugged. “And I still don’t get tired of them.”

Rick broke off a piece and popped it into his mouth. 

“Mmm.”

Daryl watched him chew and swallow. 

“Is it true that all cops like donuts?” Daryl asked.

“I think everyone likes donuts,” Rick grinned, tearing off the crumble and tossing it in his mouth.

“Good point,” Daryl agreed. “Your favorite kind?”

“I have to choose one?” Rick asked, licking his fingers.

“Well, top three I guess,” Daryl decided.

“Well,” Rick pondered. “You can never go wrong with a custard donut. And apple fritters are always a safe bet.”

“Apple fritters are good,” Daryl agreed.

“I like maple donuts, and chocolatey cake ones,” Rick continued. “Glazed are a classic. So are the sprinkle ones.”

Daryl took a long sip of his London Fog.

“I suppose my favorite would be… all of them I guess,” Rick laughed.

“Couldn’t even narrow it down to three,” Daryl scoffed.

“And you? What’s your favorite?” Rick said back.

“Me? I like the coconut ones,” Daryl replied.

“Ok grandma,” Rick teased.

“May I remind you of the fanny pack you’re wearing?” Daryl scoffed again.

“Ok, ok, I’ll burn the fanny pack,” Rick stuck his tongue out.

“Wonderful,” Daryl smiled with his eyes.

“Is it true all bikers don’t know how to drive?” Rick side-eyed Daryl.

“Probably,” Daryl shrugged.

“Those things are super dangerous,” Rick warned.

“I like to live life on the edge,” Daryl replied.

“Actually?” Rick raised an eyebrow.

“No,” Daryl rolled his eyes. “I work at a coffee shop, nothing too exciting here.”

“I see,” Rick leaned back in his seat. 

“What about you? I bet your job is hella exciting,” Daryl pried.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Rick set his pastry down. “But it’s mostly paperwork and patrols.”

“Ever shot somebody?” Daryl asked.

“Yep,” Rick nodded.

“Ever been shot?”

“Nope,” Rick grinned. “And I don’t plan on it.”

Daryl rolled his eyes.

“Ever been arrested?” Rick asked.

“A few times actually,” Daryl let on.

“Oh?” Rick was surprised.

When I was a younger me and my brother did stupid shit. Petty theft, vandalism, just us being dumbasses,” Daryl shrugged.

“Not what I expected,” Rick said, almost impressed.

“Thank you,” Daryl said proudly.

Rick gobbled up the last chunk of his coffee cake.

(The rest of the morning went on like this, with the two boys chatting nonsense to each other.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i’m back (not really) and i’ve missed y’all. i just wanted to give and update: i’ve been really busy working so i haven’t had time to write lately. i did start re-watching the walking dead, and i’m at the terminus arc again. anyways, i wasn’t too proud of this chapter, but i wanted to put something up. love you guys <3


	17. Seagulls and Jellyfish

“Nice place you got,” Daryl said, standing awkwardly in the living room.

“You can sit on the couch,” Rick laughed.

“Thank you,” Daryl said shyly.

“Want a soda?” Rick asked on his way to the kitchen.

“Um, some water if you don’t mind,” Daryl answered. 

With that, he took a seat on the edge of the couch and began to observe the room.

There was a TV against the wall, with bookshelves on either side of it. Next to the couch was a side table, and on the other side of that, there was a recliner.

The walls were pretty bare, except for a couple picture frames on the wall. But when Daryl looked closer, he noticed they weren’t exactly pictures. Upon further inspection, Daryl realized they were completed puzzles.

“Heads up,” Rick said when he returned from the kitchen.

Daryl looked up in time to see a water bottle flying towards him. And luckily enough, he caught it.

“Thank you,” Daryl said politely. 

“No problem,” Rick answered, cracking open his pepsi.

“I like the puzzles,” Daryl motioned to the wall.

“Thank you,” Rick smiled. “Me and Carl worked on them.”

“How long do they take?” Daryl asked.

“Depends,” Rick took a sip. “On the size of the puzzle and how long we spend putting it together.”

“I see,” Daryl nodded, his question not really answered.

“We spray them with puzzle glue and frame them,” Rick explained. 

“Puzzle glue?” Daryl questioned.

“Yeah, it keeps the pieces together.”

“That sounds fun,” Daryl admitted.

“You want to build one?” Rick asked.

“R-Right now?” 

“It doesn’t have to be just this second,” Rick answered. “But we could, while you’re here.”

“I’d like that,” Daryl said truthfully, twisting the cap off his water bottle.

“Do you want to see what we have?” Rick suggested.

Daryl nodded and stood up.

“Follow me,” Rick motioned, leading Daryl to the hallway.

Daryl wished he’d lead him to the bedroom, but this would have to do.

“Here’s the game closet,” Rick revealed, opening a door in the hallway.

Daryl peered over Rick’s shoulder and was pretty surprised.

It made sense to have a couple of games, considering he had a kid and all, but what Daryl saw was more than just a couple. In fact, it was a LOT more than just a couple.

The shelves were lined with all sorts of board games, puzzles, cards, and more. It almost seemed like a mini toy store.

“Ok let’s see…” Rick hummed.

“Geez,” Daryl said, eyebrows raised.

“What can I say,” Rick chuckled. “I’m a kid at heart.”

Daryl inspected some more.

There was chess, checkers, dominoes, backgammon, monopoly, clue, chutes and ladders, and a bunch of games Daryl had never even heard of. Then there were a bunch of card games. Daryl only recognized the standard deck and a case of uno.

And finally, the puzzle shelf.

“Did you want to do a huge one? Or a smaller one?” Rick asked, turning to Daryl.

“How small is small?”

“I think a 100 piece is the smallest we have,” Rick filled him in.

“I don’t really remember the last time I did a puzzle,” Daryl admitted.

“Me and Carl just started doing them again. Our goal is to fill the wall in the living room,” Rick let on.

Daryl stared at Rick’s side profile.  
God that jawline though…

“How about this one?” Rick asked, grabbing a smaller looking box.

It turned out to be a 500 piece set that depicted a coral reef.

“That looks pretty,” Daryl smiled. 

“Then this one it is,” Rick nodded, handing it to Daryl.

Daryl looked down at the cover of the box. There were all sorts of colorful fish and plants and sea life decorating it.

“Alright,” Rick announced. “To the table we go.”

Daryl followed closely behind him. 

“And if you get hungry, just let me know,” Rick offered.

“Thank you,” Daryl acknowledged, even though he knew he was too shy to do so.

Once they were in the dining room, Rick cleared off the table and gestured for Daryl to take a seat.

“All right, so Carl and I normally start doing the border, then we work our way inwards,” Rick explained.

“Gotcha,” Daryl nodded.

“Alright, well what are we waiting for?” Rick laughed.

“Oh right,” Daryl blushed.

He realized he was still clutching the puzzle box.

Trembling, Daryl dumped the pieces out, causing them to scatter on the tabletop.

“So how far are you in The Creeping Dead exactly?” Rick asked, flipping all the pieces right side up.

“Well I’m actually all caught up,” Daryl admitted. “But me and Beth are re-watching it.”

“You and Beth,” Rick nodded.

Daryl hoped he wouldn’t mention anything about him and Beth or dating. 

“And you?” Daryl asked back. “Do you watch it with Carl?”

“Sometimes but not really,” Rick explained. “We watch it together, but separately.”

“Together but separately…” Daryl mused.

“Yeah,” Rick confirmed, already picking out the corner pieces.

“Where are you at in the show?”

“Season two,” Rick answered. “The part where they can’t find the missing girl.”

“Oh gotcha,” Daryl acknowledged, scanning the pieces with his eyes.

“Do they find her?” Rick asked, looking up to Daryl.

“You’ll just have to watch and see,” Daryl raised his brows and smiled.

“I suppose,” Rick fake huffed.

Daryl looked at the cover of the puzzle box, trying to find something to talk about.

“What’s your favorite sea animal?” he ended up asking.

Rick clicked two pieces together and frowned.

“I guess… seagulls?” Rick laughed.

“That’s not exactly a sea animal,” Daryl frowned back, picking up a piece.

“Well, they’re at the sea?” Rick pointed out, clicking another piece on.

“I mean, you’re not wrong,” Daryl shrugged. “It’s just that…”

“Just what?”

“I didn’t expect that,” Daryl admitted. “It’s almost as if I forgot they live there.”

“How could you forget?” Rick asked, making more progress to his chain.

Daryl stayed quiet and finally made his first connection.

“I mean, all they do is squawk. It’s kind of hard to forget them when you’re at the beach,” Rick chuckled.

“Well, what makes them your favorite?” Daryl asked.

“Funny story actually,” Rick smiled. 

“Well, go on,” Daryl said eagerly.

“Ok, so the first time Lori and I took Carl to the beach, we stopped at a snack stand on the boardwalk,” Rick began, leaning back in his chair to stretch. 

Over the edge of the table, Daryl could see his shirt lift up a bit. Scrumptious.

“So we let Carl pick out whatever snack he wanted, and of course he chooses the biggest bag of cheeto puffs,” Rick went on.

“Mhm,” Daryl hummed along, working on his side of the puzzle.

“And when we finally settle down on the beach, he opens the bag of cheetos and spills them all over the sand.” Rick scoffs. “The entire bag.”

“What a waste,” Daryl sighed.

“But get this,” Rick continued. “He might as well have rung the dinner bell, because all the seagulls in the sky wanted those cheetos.”

“Oh no…” Daryl could already see where this was going.

“I swear! The whole flock came down to peck at those cheetos! Carl of course was having a meltdown,” Rick cracked up.

“No kidding,” Daryl chuckled. “Poor kid.” 

“I just thought it was funny,” Rick was still grinning. “Within seconds the sand was cheeto-free.”

“At least the birds got some free food,” Daryl shrugged, trying to find the next piece that would fit. 

“We ended up buying him another bag on the way home,” Rick concluded. “And he was _very _careful opening that bag.”__

____

____

“I would be too,” Daryl nodded. “Kid was probably traumatized.”

“What about you? Any funny beach stories?” Rick asked.

“A few,” Daryl replied. 

He hadn’t been recently, since fall had already begun. But him and Beth had been countless times.

“Do tell,” Rick insisted.

“Ok, so as you can guess,” Daryl cleared his throat. “It was me and Beth.”

“Mhm,” Rick nodded.

“She was scared of getting in the water because we had seen a jellyfish washed up on the shore,” Daryl explained. “And she was having a hissy fit since she had gotten all ready t-”

“Did she get stung?” Rick interrupted.

“No,” Daryl rolled his eyes playfully. “But I decided to play a little prank on-”

“You faked getting stung?” Rick cut him off again.

“Do you want me to tell you this story?” Daryl paused.

“Sorry,” Rick said bashfully and sipped on his pepsi.

“Anyways, I had seen this big clump of kelp floating around,” Daryl explained. “So I’m telling her, Beth, Beth, something is in the water!”

Rick set his pepsi down and burped.

“And she’s freaking out, I’m yelling, freaking her out even more,” Daryl starts laughing.

Rick looked real into it, even leaning forward a bit.

“So I grab the bundle of kelp and yell _it’s a jellyfish! _and flung it at her,” Daryl scoffed.__

____

____

“Pfft!” Rick snorted.

“And she started screaming and threw herself on the ground making a huge scene,” Daryl told. “Everybody is looking at her fighting against a wad of kelp.”

“I bet she was _pissed _,” Rick giggled.__

____

____

“By the time she realized it was just kelp, she had already rolled down the whole beach,” Daryl snickered.

“How did you make it up to her?” Rick asked in astonishment.

“Well, I had driven her, so she couldn’t stay mad at me,” Daryl said shamelessly.

“I see,” Rick replied, looking almost… disappointed?

“Yeah, that’s one of my beach stories,” Daryl asked, finally recollecting the memory.

“Any more?” Rick asked, finishing a section of small fish.

“The rest are lame,” Daryl shook it off.

“Aw,” Rick seemed let down.

“I mean, I stepped on a crab,” Daryl shrugged. “But that’s about it.”

“I stepped on a bee once,” Rick shared. “Kind of similar.”

“How do you step on a bee??” Daryl asked, perplexed.

“How do you step on a crab??” Rick asked in even more surprise.

The both of them busted out laughing.

“This puzzle is looking pretty good,” Rick said proudly after they settled down.

“It really is,” Daryl agreed.

He had finished a large section of the coral and sea plants. It wasn’t as exciting as doing the turtles, but it still needed to get done.

“Snack break?” Rick suggested.

“Um, I’m okay,” Daryl declined.

“Are you sure? We have cake,” Rick tempted.

Daryl already had enough pastries from work, but he didn’t want it to be awkward.

“Ok, just a small slice though,” he gave in.

“This cake is so good,” Rick spouted as he got a knife and plates.

“What kind is it?” Daryl wondered aloud.

“Chocolate mousse,” Rick beamed.

“Fancy,” Daryl replied.

“This huge cake,” Rick began, setting the cake beside the puzzle. “Was on sale for fifteen dollars.”

Daryl’s eyes widened. “This _entire _cake?!”__

____

____

“I know! Carl and I couldn’t believe it,” Rick grinned.

He removed the lid and began slicing off a piece.

Daryl eyed the dessert.

The cake itself was chocolate with mousse in between the layers. The top and sides were coated in swirls of frosting and white chocolate shavings.

“Thank you,” Daryl spoke up.

“Of course,” Rick brushed it off.

“No, I mean for all of this,” Daryl went on.

“Hm?” Rick hummed, setting the slice on Daryl’s plate. 

Daryl eyed Rick’s large hand work the knife.

“For going on a walk with me, getting coffee, having me over. All of it.” 

Rick brought the blade to a halt.

“Daryl, I want to thank _you _.”__

____

____

Daryl leaned back in his seat. “Me?”

“I dunno if I told you this already, but…” Rick paused.

Daryl shifted his eyes to the unfinished puzzle.

“I haven't… exactly… had a lot of friends since me and Lori split.” Rick got out. “And I haven’t been myself in a long time.”

Daryl didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t what he did best: remained silent.

“And going to your shop everyday would cheer me up, you know?” Rick kept going. “And now this. It’s just that things are starting to look like they’re getting better.”

“I think… I know what you mean,” Daryl said softly. 

“You do?” Rick asked, turning to Daryl.

Daryl kept his eyes on the puzzle, but he spoke once more. “Yeah.”

Of course Daryl wasn’t going to profess his love for Rick or anything, but he did feel similar in a way. Hanging out with Rick truly did make him feel as if things were getting better.

“Ok… cool,” Rick smiled, beginning to move the knife again.

“Cool,” Daryl nodded back.

And with that, the two of them began working on their cake.

“Mmm,” Daryl moaned in delight. 

“Good, huh?” Rick asked, scooping up a bite of his own.

“Indeed,” Daryl agreed, still chewing.

“Don’t be shy, have another piece,” Rick offered.

Daryl peered at the cake, then back at Rick.

“You know, when I finish this,” Daryl smirked. “I just might.”

***************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so it has been QUITE a while since i last updated. Every time i see a daryl edit, it makes me want to write again. but i end up always being too tired at the end of the day to do so. this chapter was nearly finished for the longest time, but i never got around to wrapping it up. anyways, as always, i hope you enjoy. and stick around for the next chapter (however long that may be) bc im planning on writing a movie and chill scene :0


	18. The Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all kept asking for something intimate, so here’s a smidge.

“God dammit!” Rick exclaimed. “The batteries are dead.”

He was fumbling around with the TV remote on the couch.

“It’s okay, we can watch it another time,” Daryl assured.

The boys had decided to take a break from the puzzle, and Rick was trying to put The Creeping Dead on for them in the living room.

“I mean, there’s a TV in my room?” Rick suggested. “If you wanna go upstairs.”

Daryl froze.

Upstairs? In Rick’s bedroom??

If only Rick knew, he wouldn’t have said that. Hell, he wouldn’t even have Daryl over.

“Umm…” 

Daryl really wanted to cuddle up against Rick and watch The Creeping Dead, but realistically there would be no touching involved.

“I could make some popcorn,” Rick offered.

“Geez, you must have a fast metabolism,” Daryl joked.

“Not like it used to be,” Rick smiled weakly. “I used to be in better shape.”

Daryl watched Rick chuck the useless remote on the couch.

“I think you’re fine just the way you are,” Daryl comforted.

“You think so?” Rick turned to him.

“Mhm.”

Daryl’s eyes shifted to the floor.

“With this flabbyness?” Rick asked, pinching his stomach.

“Oh come on,” Daryl rolled his eyes.

That man was not flabby at all. He didn’t have bulging abs or anything, but he definitely wasn’t _flabby._

____

__

“I’m getting chubby,” Rick complained.

“Then stop buying cake.”

“Hey, you liked that cake,” Rick pointed out.

“I mean it was _okay, _” Daryl teased.__

____

____

“ _Mhmmm. _”__

____

____

Honestly Daryl didn’t see why people were so concerned about being built like a greek statue. Sure, he was into health and fitness, but it didn’t consume his life.

“So that’s a no on the popcorn?” Rick asked.

“Nah,” Daryl answered. 

“Is the show a no-go as well?” 

“We… we can still watch an episode or two,” Daryl replied nervously. 

“Alright,” Rick cheered.

The cop stood up from his seat but Daryl remained planted to the couch. 

“Well?” Rick asked. “Aren’t you coming?”

Daryl’s throat felt a little dry.

“Could I… uh, could I trouble you for another water?” Daryl asked back.

“I told you to make yourself at home,” Rick rolled his eyes. “I’ll go grab you that water, no trouble at all.”

As Rick left the room, Daryl squeezed his knee.

Too much had gone on in one day that his mind was going into overdrive. The neighbor’s dog. The walk. The coffee shop. Him at Rick’s house. They were going to watch a movie. In Rick’s room. And he was also staying for dinner?!

“Ok, I have your water. Anything else before we head upstairs?” Rick asked, returning from the kitchen.

Daryl stood up. “No... thanks though.”

“Are you sure you don’t mind rewatching the show?” Rick asked, starting to lead them to the hallway again.

“Course not. It’s my favorite show,” Daryl answered, slowly relaxing again.

It’s just Rick. Just a room. 

“Oh, and we’re gonna be watching it on _Netflicks, _so there’s no ads,” Rick boasted.__

____

____

“Fancy,” Daryl murmured.

As they reached the stairs, Rick flicked the light switch on.

“Y’see, I’m like 90% sure that missing girl is gonna come back as a zombie,” Rick predicted, starting up the stairs.

Daryl stayed rooted on the first step and stared at Rick’s ass.

His nice ass…

Daryl recollected himself and almost misstepped. “We’ll f-find out soon enough.”

“It’s prettyyy obvious,” Rick explained. “She couldn’t have survived in the woods by herself for that long.”

“Maybe she got rescued by another group,” Daryl suggested.

“The only house around was the one on the farm,” Rick disagreed. “So she’s either dead or a zombie.”

“Or alive,” Daryl insisted, still viewing Rick’s backside as they climbed the steps.

“Doubt it,” Rick argued once he reached the top. “Realistically, the case would pretty much be hopeless if the search party hadn’t found her in that many days.”

Daryl made one last attempt as he too reached the top. “Nothing about the show is realistic. I mean, come on. Zombies.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rick waved his hand. 

The two turned to the second door on the left. 

“After you,” Rick instructed, holding the door open for Daryl.

“My, my. What the gentleman,” Daryl scoffed. He didn’t need to be told twice though.

As Daryl slipped into Rick’s room, he was a little disappointed. The room was so basic it was somewhat of a let-down.

There was a queen bed with a nightstand and lamp on each side of it. A TV mounted on the wall in front of it. A basic ceiling fan and blue curtains covering the window. There were two other doors in the room, to which Daryl assumed to be the master bathroom and closet. 

“Um, usually I’m on the right,” Rick said as he shuffled in behind Daryl.

“Ok, ok,” Daryl smirked. “Maybe she doesn’t come back.”

“Oh, well I was talking about the bed,” Rick explained. “But what can I say? Told you.”

“The bed..?”

“Well duh, did you expect to stand the whole time?” Rick asked rhetorically.

That’s when he realized.

Daryl hadn’t even thought about the set-up of the room. He was too busy telling himself that no hanky-panky would occur that he totally forgot.

“Oh… Right.” 

“So” Rick began, plopping on the bed. “Don’t just stand there.”

He patted the empty space next to him.

“Mm.”

It’s not as if Daryl didn’t wanna be in bed with Rick. After all, the sound of that seemed pretty amazing to him. But this just felt awkward, like he was shirtless or something. Something that kept him on edge, and a little scared.

“I don’t bite,” Rick joked, seizing the remote from his night stand and turning on the TV.

_What a shame. _Daryl thought.__

____

____

So Daryl did as Daryl was told. He hunkered around the foot of the bed and slowly sat down on his side. 

“Perfect,” Rick said in delight. The TV was already paused on the episode where Rick had left off.

“Oh man this takes me back,” Daryl chuckled.

“I can’t believe I’m just starting it now, a couple years late,” Rick laughed. 

“It kinda went downhill,” Daryl admitted. “But it is what it is.”

“Aw I hope not,” Rick frowned. “How could it?”

“Not sure but the new seasons just aren’t the same.”

With that, Rick pushed play and the show resumed.

Daryl tried to pay attention to the show, but the situation forced him to focus on other things. 

The space between them was so small that Daryl might as well have leaned on his crush.

He wanted to reach down and slide his hand into Rick’s. But that would be extremely gay. _Extremely._

____

____

“You’ve been awful quiet,” Rick pointed out. “Something the matter?”

“Huh? No.” Daryl replied quickly.

Zombies groaned in the background.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, maybe just a little tired. Didn’t sleep much last night.” Daryl explained.

“Me neither, and I hate waking up early,” Rick agreed.

“Let’s go in the evening next time,” Daryl nodded.

“Yeah for sure. I love sleeping in.”

Daryl tried to picture Rick sleeping. What did he wear to bed? Was he a side sleeper? A stomach sleeper? Did he sprawl out all over the place or hog the blankets? Here in this very bed every night.

“How come there’s no puzzles up here?” Daryl asked, looking around the room.

“No reason. Lori usually liked everything clean and simple, so she wouldn’t want anything on the wall unless it was a picture frame.”

“I see,” Daryl nodded. 

He didn’t like Lori based on the things Rick had said about her. She sounded like a bitch to be honest.

“That’s my favorite character,” Rick pointed at the screen.

“Mm,” Darryl nodded.

Solid choice. Little did Rick know that he dies in a few seasons.

The next few hours consisted of light chatting, Rick predicting what would happen, and Daryl feeling increasingly comfortable.

After each episode, things became less tense, and it came to the point where both of them were under the covers.

_Just a little gay, _Daryl thought.__

____

____

“I think,” Rick said, slumping down in the bed. “You should come over more often.”

Daryl yawned.

“We can pick a new show if you want, that way both of us will be watching it for the first time.”

Daryl’s eyes felt heavy, and laying there with Rick felt so cozy. “Mhm.”

“I think,” Rick continued, shifting around under the blanket. “You’re a cool guy.”

“Likewise,” Daryl replied. He wanted some blanket too.

“And I think…”

Daryl pulled the blanket a little, taking some from Rick and tucking it onto himself.

“I think Carl would like you too.”

He shut his eyes, but only for a moment. At least that’s what he told himself.

************************************

Daryl slowly opened his eyes and froze. Something was definitely off. Well actually, something was definitely on.

On him.

Without moving, Daryl scanned the room. He was still in Rick’s room.

In the corner of his eye, he could see the _Are you still watching? _screen on _Netflicks.___

_____ _

_____ _

But that wasn’t what concerned him. What concerned him is what he felt on his body.  
There was an arm wrapped around his middle and something poking him in the butt.

Was Rick… _spooning him?_

____

____

“ _Rick, _” Daryl whispered.__

____

____

No answer.

He must’ve been asleep. Did that mean Daryl had been too? He couldn’t recall passing out.

_What time was it?_

____

____

Daryl knew his phone was somewhere amongst the sheets, and there were no clocks on the wall thanks to Lori.

So Daryl just layed there. With an arm holding his stomach and Rick’s… with something poking him down there.

Was it bad that Daryl enjoyed this? Being the little spoon? Total bottom mindset… 

He took in a deep breath. 

He was in Rick’s bed, in Rick’s house, being _spooned._

____

____

Spooned by another man. 

And if that’s not gay, Daryl didn’t know what was.

“ _Rick, _” he tried again.__

____

____

No answer.

What was he to do? Just lay there for who knows how long? 

Not that he was complaining or anything, but something about this didn’t feel right.

Rick shifted around in his sleep, pulling Daryl closer. He could feel him breathing on his neck. So warm…

Daryl shut his eyes again.

_This was fine. It was okay, _he reassured himself.__

____

____

It was probably best to just go back to sleep and enjoy it while it lasted.

He leaned into Rick a little bit and took another deep breath. For a few more minutes, Daryl laid there in Rick’s embrace, until sleep washed over him once again.

*****************************************

Warm. That’s how Rick felt.

He was semi-asleep, drowsy with his eyes shut, but the comfort he felt was evident. 

Holding her felt so cozy, so _right._

____

____

“Mmm,” Rick hummed.

He could feel Lori tense up, but eventually she gave in and relaxed.

_Why didn’t they do this anymore? _  
His bed always felt so _empty.___

_____ _

_____ _

Rick went in and out of consciousness, dreaming of Lori and Carl, what their family used to be.

Later in the night, Rick woke up in the dark, all alone.

“Babe?” he croaked. He reached out for her, only to remember that she was gone. But something about that dream felt so _real._

____

____

Rick leaned over on his side of the bed and turned the lamp on. 

_What time was it?_

____

____

But more importantly? Where was Daryl?

Shit.

Rick invited Daryl over for dinner and ended up falling asleep. Some host he was...

He looked over to the bathroom door but the light wasn’t on.

“Daryl?” he called anyways.

No answer. 

Did he leave?

Rick sat up. “Hey siri.”

He could hear his phone respond from under the bed.

“What time is it?”

It was still light outside, he could see that through the curtains.

“ _Two ten, _” Siri informed him.__

____

____

Great.

Rick reached around blindly till he located his phone. 

A message from Daryl was waiting for him.

_“Had to go, something came up. I used your keys to lock the front door, then threw them into the backyard. Sorry. Today was fun though.”_

____

____

What? Why couldn’t he have just woken him up? 

Rick sighed then read the message again.

Sent at 12:27.

_“So sorry i fell asleep man, _” Rick sent back.__

____

____

Rick swung his legs over the side of the bed and hung his head. What could have come up that made Daryl leave him like that? 

He stood up and headed downstairs. 

Everything seemed in place, not that he was worried Daryl would have stolen anything. 

All the lights were off, and Rick was by himself. No Carl, no Daryl.

The puzzle was still on the kitchen table. Incomplete.

He didn’t know why he was so pissed. He wasn’t mad at Daryl, but he didn’t know what he was mad at.

“Fuck!” Rick slammed a fist on the table, making some stray puzzle pieces bounce.

He felt disoriented, but he didn’t know where to go. He couldn’t go to the coffee shop; maybe Daryl got called into work. He couldn’t go to T-Dog’s, at least not alone.

He could call Carol, but they’d have to bring Sophia too. And Rick couldn’t really explain his situation in front of her. And Shane? Definitely not. 

Rick felt utterly alone after realizing how little friends he had. He didn’t want to be here all alone.

He pounded the table once more, but that only resulted in his hand hurting.

And what was he even doing punching the table like a kid throwing a fit?

_Might as well get my keys, _Rick thought to himself.__

____

____

So he ditched the kitchen with the unfinished puzzle and walked out the back door.

Rick walked around the side of the house and looked in the grass. There lied his keys.

It couldn’t have been something he did, could it? No, they were having a good time, right? The text said so.

What should he do? He had the whole rest of the day off, with nothing to do. He didn’t want to be at home, for that was too depressing. 

Rick sauntered back inside, keys in hand. But he didn’t stop there. He kept going, through the front door, and into his car. 

He didn’t know where he was headed, but somewhere was better than his empty home.


	19. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somewhat of a long chapter!

“And so you just _left? _” Beth asked in astonishment.__

____

____

Daryl sat on the couch, avoiding her eyes.

“Why?! You were literally in _BED _with him!”__

____

____

“It didn’t…” Daryl tried to explain.

It didn’t… didn’t what exactly? Something just felt morally wrong to him. 

After waking up in Rick’s arms, Daryl panicked and headed over to Beth’s.

“Well?” Beth demanded.

“He got… _hard. _”__

____

____

“H-hard? Like… as in…” Beth’s eyes widened.

“Yes, like as in…,” Daryl averted his eyes.

Beth tried to sum up everything her best friend had said so far. “So you went on a walk in the park, then came over for coffee.”

Daryl slowly nodded, pulling a couch pillow to his chest.

“Then you went to his house, and planned to stay all the way till dinner?” she continued.

“Yeah,” Daryl confirmed.

“That’s a long time.”

“I know.”

Beth reached for her water on the coffee table beside her.

“And before the _incident, _you started a puzzle and had cake?” she asked before taking a sip.__

____

____

“Yes, yes that’s right,” Daryl nodded.

“Then you went upstairs, into his _bed, _and fell asleep together??” Beth asked in disbelief.__

____

____

“Yes! But it’s not like that!” Daryl protested.

“He’s totally gay!!” Beth claimed again.

Daryl closed his eyes and leaned back against the arm of the couch.

How _easy _it would be. If Rick was simply a gay man that would be into him.__

____

____

“What kind of straight man goes to bed with another man like that?” Beth pointed out.

“We didn’t _go _to bed,” Daryl tried to explain for the upteenth time. “We just… happened to be in bed together… and… fell asleep.”__

____

____

“Who fell asleep first?” she asked, sipping her drink again.

“I’m not quite sure,” Daryl admitted.

“But when you woke up y’all were cuddling?” Beth squinted. “Sounds gay to me.”

“I mean, I am. I just think he was lonely.” Daryl tried, even confusing himself.

“But you said he was asleep the whole time?” Beth reiterated what she had been told. “How could you be sure?”

“I’m sure,” Daryl assured. “Plus he had a wife and kid.”

“They were there too?” she asked quizzically.

“No,” Daryl replied. “The kid was staying at the mom’s place. They’re separated.”

“I see,” Beth said slowly.

“So my theory,” Daryl brought back up. “Is that he probably thought I was his wife in his sleep.”

“Ex-wife,” Beth corrected.

“Same shit.”

“I dunno… it all sounds fishy to me,” Beth still wasn’t convinced.

“I know,” Daryl sighed. “Every time I'm with him something feels off.”

“Then maybe you should just drop the guy,” Beth advised.

“No!” Daryl said quickly. “I don’t want to.”

“You gays are too complicated,” Beth sighed.

“Wow, okay. Rude.” Daryl swatted her leg that was near him.

“You always have guy problems, yet you’ve never had a real relationship,” Beth said in annoyance.

Ouch. That stung a little.

“You know, you’re not really helping,” Daryl said in frustration.

“You asked for my opinion and I gave it to you! You just don’t want to hear what I have to say.” she replied, not backing down.

The two sat in an angry silence till Daryl’s phone buzzed.

Beth was the one who spoke up first. “Is it him?”

Daryl half hoped it was, but half hoped it wasn’t. He still hadn’t come up with an excuse as to why he left like that.

The screen lit up revealing Rick’s name.

“Yes,” Daryl answered, looking to the blonde.

“Well go on, read it,” she said curiously.

_“So sorry i fell asleep man,” _Daryl read aloud.__

____

____

Ew. Something about the _“man” _at the end bugged him.__

____

____

“What are you gonna tell him,” Beth asked, already formulating a good excuse. 

“I dunno…” Daryl answered. And really, he didn’t.

“Give me a minute to think.”

Daryl sat nervously on his side of the couch, staring at the notification till the screen timed out. 

“We could say something happened at the shop,” Beth shrugged. “Just say you got called in.”

“Does they sound believable?” he asked nervously.

“Duh. You don’t even have to explain that.” she rolled her eyes.

“Ok good idea,” Daryl nodded, starting to type his lie.

“I know,” Beth rolled her eyes again. “I came up with it.”

Daryl was certain that one day her eyes really would roll out of her head.

_Ding!_

____

____

Daryl looked down at the incoming message:

_“You could have woken me up”_

____

____

He showed the screen to his consultant. “What do I say?”

“Say you tried and he wouldn’t budge,” she offered.

“But I didn’t,” Daryl replied, already feeling guilty for the first lie.

“So? He doesn’t remember so what does it matter?” Beth asked in confusion.

Daryl sighed. It was just a little white lie after all.

“So now what?” Beth asked. “You’re going back for dinner or what?”

Daryl pondered that. “Maybe?”

Beth sat her cup down.

“Well, things with me and Noah are going good,” she mentioned. “We’re going out next weekend.”

“Must be nice,” Daryl said back.

Beth stayed quiet. 

_Ding!_

____

____

_“Can I take you out for dinner tonight? I did promise dinner”_

____

____

Beth was already peering over Daryl’s shoulder at Rick’s message.

“Wonder what he has in mind,” Beth said, standing up.

“He could take me to McDonald’s and I’d be happy,” Daryl replied. And that was the truth.

Daryl really didn’t care if Rick had tons of money or not. That’s not why he was interested in him.

_“Off at 6,” _Daryl lied.__

____

____

“I want some McDonald’s fries,” Beth drooled. “With ranch.”

“I’m not too big on their food,” Daryl replied. “I like the McFlurries though.”

Beth brought her cup to the sink to refill it. “Their food isn’t big on you either.”

_Ding!_

____

____

_“Lorenzo’s?”_

____

____

Daryl liked Lorenzo’s. It was a little italian restaurant that wasn’t too exquisite, but not fast food. Just what he liked.

“He wants to go to Lorenzo’s for dinner,” Daryl called to Beth.

“Kinda tacky,” she frowned.

“You’ve got an attitude today,” Daryl frowned back. “I like Lorenzo’s.”

“Whatever you say,” she said, returning from the kitchen.

“You have some princess complex.”

“K,” she responded, flicking the TV on.

“And it’s not like he’s taking me on a date. It’s just food to him,” he reminded.

Just food. To Rick, he was just taking his friend out for dinner, like he offered. 

But to Daryl, it was more complex. He’d been spending time with his crush since the first movie outing, and his feelings were getting in the way of his everyday thoughts.

_“Yes please,” _Daryl sent back.__

____

____

Beth switched the channel to a movie they’d both seen a hundred times.

“Are you gonna order all cute?” Beth asked.

“Maybe,” Daryl smiled. She knew him too well.

“Just a side salad for me,” she mimicked.

Daryl thought about the time they went to T-Dog’s. He’d gotten a ginormous burger and fries. Not the daintiest of meals.

“Then again, maybe not,” he said. “The food there is good.”

_Ding!_

____

____

_“Meet you there at 7?”_

____

____

“Make his pockets hurt,” Beth chimed.

_“7 is great” _Daryl texted back.__

____

____

Because 7 would be great.

_____________________________

When Daryl pulled into the parking lot of Lorenzo’s, Rick’s car was already in the parking lot.

Prior to arriving, Rick texted Daryl that he made a reservation for them.

As Daryl stepped into the restaurant, a hostess greeted him in an Italian accent. “Welcome to Lorenzo’s.”

“Hey, how’s it goin,” Daryl responded. “I have a reservation.”

“Can I get the name please,” she asked.

“Rick,” he answered.

She looked down at her clipboard and beamed. “Rick Grimes, party of two. Sound right?”

“Right,” Daryl confirmed.

“Ok, follow me this way please,” she instructed.

And with that, she led him through the restaurant to find his “date.”

After leading him to the back of the dimly lit restaurant, the hostess stopped at a secluded booth.

“Daryl, hey man,” Rick greeted. 

_Ew. There it was again. “Man.”_

____

____

“Hey,” Daryl held up hand for a loose wave.

“Now that you two are settled in, your waitress will be here shortly.” the hostess informed. And with that, she walked away.

“So,” Rick began as Daryl slid into the seat opposite of him. “About earlier…”

Daryl cringed. This whole ordeal felt like a mistake.

“I’m so-” 

“It’s fine,” Daryl cut in. “Really. There’s no need to lose sleep over it.”

“Oh,” Rick said softly.

Daryl looked into his lap. “Or, in your case, gain sleep.”

Rick let out a small chuckle.

Why was Daryl being such a baby? He’d dreamed of going on dates with Rick, practically prayed for it. But now that the man wanted to spend time with him, Daryl felt incredibly shy.

“I haven’t been here in a while,” Rick said, finally breaking the silence.

“Me neither. I actually really like it though,” Daryl spoke up. “Surprised you knew about it.”

“So that means I have decent taste in food spots?” Rick winked.

God that was hot.

“Don’t let it get to your head,” Daryl rolled his eyes. He felt like Beth by doing so.

“I’ll try not to,” Rick poked his tongue out. 

Daryl found it cute how he could go from hot to goofy in mere seconds.

“Hello there,” the server said as she seemingly popped out of thin air. “My name’s Jess, and I’ll be your server today. Can I get y’all started with some drinks?”

“Pepsi please,” Rick took the lead.

“And for you?” Jess asked, turning to Daryl.

“Water,” he answered. “Please.”

“Coming right up,” she said politely, then scurried away.

“For the record, you fell asleep first,” Rick clarified.

“I… did..?” Daryl asked, surprised.

“Yeah,” Rick scoffed. “I must have been rambling, cuz I looked over and you were out like a light.”

“I…” Daryl was at a loss for words. _How embarrassing!_

____

____

“You snore,” Rick continued. “Loud.”

“Do not!” Daryl defended.

“I’m just playing,” Rick laughed.

_“You _snore,” Daryl retorted. _And _drool.”____

_____ _

_____ _

“I know,” Rick agreed, smiling.

“Then why didn’t you wake me up?” Daryl asked.

“Well one, you’re the guest,” Rick answered like it was obvious. “And two, you looked like you needed it.”

“Are you saying I look tired,” Daryl frowned.

“Yeah,” Rick replied. “And three, I was kind of tired too. Remember, mornings aren’t my thing.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Daryl nodded. Cuz he did. He remembered.

“Sleep well Goldilocks?” Rick asked.

“Goldilocks?”

“Yeah, sleeping in someone else’s bed,” Rick grinned.

“Whatever,” Daryl scoffed.

“Here you are,” Jess said, pretty much teleporting back to their table. 

“Any soup or salad tonight?” she asked, setting the beverages in front of the men. “They’re both pretty good.” 

Daryl turned to Rick, who nodded in encouragement.

“W-what kind of soup do you have?” he asked nervously. 

“The special tonight is the chicken gnocchi,” she offered. “Did you want to try that?”

Daryl didn’t know what the hell a gnocchi was, but he was intrigued. “Sure, er- I mean yes please.”

“Excellent choice,” Jess nodded, scribbling that down on her notepad. “And for you sir?”

“The salad, please. And could we get some breadsticks as well? I love the breadsticks here.” Rick ordered.

“Of course!” Jess replied. “Breadsticks, soup, and salad will be here in a jiffy.”

“Thanks,” Rick said with his dashing smile.

“My pleasure,” she smiled back.

“Anyways,” Rick turned back to Daryl. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you ordered porridge.”

“Huh?” 

“You know, cuz you’re Goldilocks? Nevermind,” he waved it off.

Daryl rolled his eyes and laughed through his nose. “You read my mind.”

“Did I now?”

“Yeah, I wanted breadsticks too,” Daryl admitted.

“Who doesn’t love breadsticks?” Rick shrugged. “They’re free.”

Daryl looked around. There was another couple a few tables down, but besides that they had decent privacy.

“Let’s see,” Rick hummed, flipping open his menu. 

Daryl watched as his hands turned it over, eyebrows furrowing as he read.

“I want some form of pasta,” Rick said out loud. “What are you thinking?”

“Not sure,” Daryl asked, following suit picking up a menu. “Something I haven’t had before.”

“Feeling adventurous?” Rick asked, not looking up.

“A bit.”

Daryl looked down and browsed through the dinner entrees. Various chickens, lasagnas, shrimp dishes, salmon, ravioli, pasta, you name it.

“I think I’ll do this one,” Rick decided. 

Daryl peered over his menu and Rick was pointing to the chicken & shrimp carbonara.

“That looks good,” Daryl agreed. “And I think I’ll do the chicken margherita plate.”

“Mmm that one’s good, I love pesto,” Rick nodded.

“Pesto loves you,” Daryl said as if it was a reflex. 

God he was turning into Beth.

“Alright,” Rick chuckled. “Sure.”

Rick folded his hands on the table and set his gaze on Daryl, who shifted in his seat.

He seemed so _relaxed, _and Daryl felt so _tense.___

_____ _

_____ _

“Remember when we met?” Rick asked randomly.

Daryl tried not to smile. _How could he not?_

____

____

“Briefly,” Daryl lied.

“I remember it clear as day,” Rick continued. “The day I stopped paying for coffee.”

“You know what? Maybe we should start charging you again,” Daryl set his menu down smiling.

“Coulda sworn you were flirting with me that day,” Rick joked.

_Huh?!_

____

____

Daryl blinked slowly. 

_Calm yourself. Don’t overthink it. Play it safe, act straight._

____

____

“How come?” he asked not-so-smoothly.

“I dunno really, probably Shane,” Rick brushed it off. 

_Could Shane tell he was gay?_

____

____

“Well I wasn’t,” Daryl fibbed. “Y’all were just regulars and seemed cool for cops.”

“I’m kinda glad I stopped hangin’ out with him,” Rick explained. “He was an asshole.”

“Don’t you see him at work still?”

Daryl had to agree. Shane was a prime example of why he hated men.

“Nah, he got transferred to another department,” Rick let on. “Don’t really know why, but I don’t care enough to find out.”

“I see,” Daryl said softly. He could tell it was a sore subject.

“Enough about him though, I don’t wanna be in a sour mood,” Rick frowned.

“This is our second time eating out,” Daryl noted, as if Rick could have forgotten. “It’s nice.”

“I miss going out to eat. I prefer sit down restaurants,” Rick agreed.

“Me too.”

The clink of plates announced the arrival of Jess.

“Salad,” she said as she set it in front of Rick. “Soup,” when she got to Daryl. “And breadsticks,” as she placed them in the center of the table.

“Impressive balancing skills,” Rick beamed. “I woulda dropped everything.”

“You get used to it,” Jess said modestly. “Now can I get your main course orders?”

“The chicken and shrimp carbonara, please,” Rick answered.

“And the chicken margherita,” Daryl followed. “Please.”

“Ok, ok,” she mumbled as she scrawled it in her notebook. “Be back momentarily.”

“No rush,” Rick added when she began to leave.

Daryl could get used to this. Sit down dinners with this man. With Rick.

The couple flings Daryl had in the past never did things like this. To be honest they were always just hookups.

“Mm,” Rick hummed as he mixed his salad around with his fork.

Daryl watched him _toss the salad, _and couldn’t help but smile at the things his dirty mind came up with.__

____

____

“I hate these,” Rick said as he scooped a pepper out of his bowl. 

Daryl lifted a spoonful of soup to his mouth and took a sip. He frowned.

“No good?” Rick asked.

“I think… I think it’s cold.”

Idiot. He didn’t _think, _he _knew _it was cold.____

_____ _

_____ _

“May I?” Rick asked, reaching out a hand.

Daryl handed him the spoon.

“Yeah, this isn’t even lukewarm,” Rick decreed after sampling the soup. “I’ll tell Jess when she comes back around.”

“Ah, that’s so awkward,” Daryl blushed.

“I wanted you to enjoy your soup,” Rick replied, clearly bummed out.

After all, he was paying.

Daryl awkwardly picked at a breadstick as Rick munched on his salad.

“Bite?” Rick asked, holding his fork in offering.

“Oh here,” Daryl nodded, handing him the breadstick.

“No ya goof,” Rick laughed. “Did you want some salad?”

“Oh!” Daryl winced. There he goes, making a fool out of himself again. 

He slowly reached across the table and accepted the fork.

He was probably thinking _way _too far into this, but this could be considered an indirect kiss.__

____

____

Daryl glanced at Rick’s lips, then his eyes. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” Rick smiled softly.

Daryl made note not to mention it.

“Ok, just a few more minutes till the entrees are ready, how is everything tasting?” Jess popped up. Daryl bet the last breadstick there must’ve been a trapdoor under their table.

“The soup is actually cold,” Rick spoke up.

“Oh really?” Jess asked in disbelief. “I’m so sorry about that I’ll bring you a new one right away!”

“Sorry,” Daryl apologized. He wasn’t the type to send things back.

“No the cook is gonna be sorry,” she winked, scooping up his chicken gnocchi. 

And as suddenly as she appeared, she vanished into the depths of the kitchen.

“Another bite?” Rick extended the fork again.

“Are you trying to get me to share the soup?” Daryl teased.

“Duh,” Rick rolled his eyes.

“I would’ve anyways,” Daryl blushed. “I always share my food.”

The two boys exchanged a few words over the salad. Just filler talk like “why do people add peppers to salad?” and “why are breadsticks a thing when there’s sliced bread?”

Even though they were pointless topics, Daryl enjoyed discussing them.

“You know we never finished that puzzle,” Rick said finally.

“Yeah… the puzzle.”

It seemed like ages ago but it was only earlier that day. Everything felt ages ago.

After the puzzle was the movie. And after the movie was the…

“Ok this one is hot,” Jess chimed in, dropping off Daryl’s new bowl of gnocchi. “Be back in a jiffy.”

Daryl nodded his head in appreciation and dipped his spoon in the soup. 

“What even is a gnocchi?” Rick asked.

“Beats me,” Daryl replied.

He lifted the spoon and shakily brought it to his lips. It was hot indeed.

“Well?” Rick asked in anticipation.

“Good,” Daryl answered, handing Rick the spoon so he could see for himself.

Rick took a sip and nodded in agreement. “Good.”

Something about sharing a meal this way felt very tense to Daryl. Tense, but a good tense. Like he was expecting something to happen.

Surprisingly, Daryl noticed Rick didn’t check his phone a single time. He had his undivided attention.

“It reminds me of clam chowder,” Rick mentioned.

Daryl could see that.

He extended his leg out and bumped knees with Rick.

“Ah!” 

“Ah sorry,” Rick shifted his leg around, bumping into Daryl’s other leg.

“Sorry!” Daryl put his knees together and ended up trapping Rick’s knee between them.

“Damn this cramped booth,” Rick chuckled, slowly drawing his knee back.

“Sorry I’m so awkward,” Daryl apologized.

“You’re good,” Rick brushed it off.

Daryl continued to work on his soup, trying to erase the fact that he gripped Rick’s leg like that.

He peeked up through his scraggly bangs to see Rick focusing on him. He had that intimidating cop look on his face; elbows on the table and hands folded beneath his chin.

Daryl had to have been _reaching _but he felt a hinge of sexual tension. Was he that desperate for imagining that?__

____

____

Eventually they finished their appetizers and pushed their dishes to the end of the table for Jess to collect.

“What’s on your mind?” Daryl asked. It was a little bold but he wanted to know why Rick was eyeing him down.

“You… remind me of someone,” Rick answered. “But I can’t figure out who.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah it’s weird, forget it,” Rick shook his hand.

“Well now I want to know,” Daryl raised an eyebrow.

Rick sighed and leaned back. “Like I said, I can’t figure out who.”

“Oh,” Daryl said in disappointment.

Rick stroked his chin.

Daryl, as per usual, looked away. This time he actually saw Jess coming, two plates in hand.

“Food’s here,” he muttered.

“Here you go,” she smiled, setting their dishes before them. “Any refills?”

“Yes please,” they both answered in unison.

“Ok and let me take these out of your way,” she nodded, picking up the empty salad and soup dishes.

“Thank you,” they said together.

“My pleasure,” Jess smiled again.

Daryl looked down at his plate, which looked _delicious._

____

____

There were two chicken breasts, covered in mozzarella, pesto, and cherry tomatoes. And on the side, a heap of al dente broccoli.

“Wow,” Daryl said hungrily. “This looks amazing.”

“It does,” Rick agreed, picking up a fork.

Daryl looked to see what Rick’s dish was like. There was a bed of noodles covered in a creamy white sauce, topped with red bell peppers, chicken, and shrimp. 

Rick used his fork to stab a little bit of everything and brought it to his mouth. “Mmm.”

Daryl speared a broccoli and popped it in his mouth. He loved broccoli.

“Thank you,” Daryl said again. “For taking me out.”

Rick twirled his fork in the spaghetti. “I’m glad you came.”

Daryl met his piercing gaze. “Me too.”

Rick had a fork full of creamy noodles ready to go. “Wanna try?”

“Duh,” Daryl smiled. He went to reach for the fork but Rick had already lifted it to his mouth.

“I’m not a baby,” Daryl scoffed. But he leaned in a bit and took his bite.

Things were starting to loosen up again. It felt like a real date to Daryl. They were pretty secluded in their booth, and under normal circumstances, this would be romantic.

“Good?” Rick checked.

“Yeah,” Daryl confirmed. “Very good.”

Rick stabbed one of Daryl’s broccoli and transferred it to his own plate. He didn’t have to ask, because they silently agreed it was okay.

“You know, Lori, my wife, hated sharing food,” Rick spoke up. “Same with Shane.”

Daryl frowned as he began cutting into his pesto chicken. “Why?”

“Well Lori didn’t like cross contaminating,” Rick explained, making air quotes around cross contaminating. “As if she didn’t put worse things in her mouth.”

“Oh?” Daryl chuckled.

“And Shane? You know how he is,” Rick waved his hand. “He’d be like: _you should’ve ordered this then.”_

____

____

“Well that’s dumb,” Daryl rolled his eyes. “You can try more of the menu by sharing.”

_“Exactly,” _Rick shook his head. “But he doesn’t get that.”__

____

____

Daryl took the first bite of his gooey, zingy chicken.

“Oh my god you’ve got to try this,” Daryl’s eyes widened.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Rick said eagerly.

Daryl cute him off a bite, making sure there was a good amount of cheese and tomato on it.

“Here,” he said as he passed his fork over. 

Rick took the fork and ate his piece.

Rick closed his eyes as he chewed. “Jess was right, excellent choice.”

Over the course of their meal, the boys continued with their small-but-interesting smalltalk. Rick explained his unexciting duties as a cop, Daryl told his stories about stupid customers.

“Like it’s not my fault we don’t sell diet coke, it’s a coffee shop for crying out loud,” Daryl rolled his eyes. “Shoulda taken her ass to Mcdonald’s.”

Rick grinned. “Sounds like hell.”

“You wouldn’t believe the things people ask for,” Daryl continued. “I had a man ask for ketchup with his bagel.”

“On a bagel?” Rick gave a strange look. “I just put cream cheese on mine.”

“So does everyone else,” Daryl agreed.

By now they had long finished their meals, and neither of them really wanted to leave.

“This is nice,” Daryl spoke up. “I don’t really have anyone to go out to eat with.”

“What about Beth,” Rick asked.

“We mostly order food to the house, or go through a drive-thru.” Daryl explained.

“I’m in the same boat,” Rick said. “Maybe we can make this a regular thing?”

“Yeah,” Daryl smiled. He felt warm inside.

“Alright gentlemen, any dessert for tonight?” Jess popped up.

Daryl turned to Rick.

“May we see a dessert menu?” Rick asked after catching Daryl’s look.

“Sure thing,” Jess answered. She pulled out a small pamphlet from her apron and set it on the table. “Did you guys need a minute?”

“What do you think’s good,” Daryl asked her.

Jess flipped the pamphlet over and pointed to a description. “The pumpkin cheesecake is my favorite.”

Rick nodded. “Then we’ll try it.”

“One or two?” Jess asked.

“Just one is good,” Daryl answered for Rick. After all, they had shared everything else so far.

“One pumpkin cheesecake,” she mumbled, jotting it into her notepad. With that, she picked up the dessert menu and took off.

“You’re spoiling me,” Daryl eyed Rick.

“You spoil me every morning,” Rick shrugged. “Speaking of which, do you work tomorrow?”

“Yep.”

“Then I’ll swing by,” Rick said matter-of-factly. “It sucks when I go and you’re not there.”

“I thought you didn’t mind paying,” Daryl rolled his eyes.

“It’s not about that,” Rick clarified.

_Then what was it?_

____

____

“I can send you my schedule,” Daryl came up with a solution. “We’re releasing eggnog lattes soon,” 

“I like eggnog,” Rick beamed. “Puts me in the holiday spirit.”

“I think we put it out after Thanksgiving,” Daryl tried to remember.

“Do you guys get any holiday foods?” Rick asked. “I know Carl likes gingerbread.”

“Then he’s in luck,” Daryl answered. “We add gingerbread men, peppermint brownies, and christmas themed cookies to the menu.”

“Peppermint brownies sound amazing,” Rick perked up. “You gotta let me know the day they come out.”

“I’ll try to remember,” Daryl laughed.

“Every year Carl and I build a huge gingerbread house on Christmas Eve,” Rick brought up. “Instead of baking cookies.”

“Me and Beth bake cookies,” Daryl shared. “All kinds.”

“We would probably burn down the house,” Rick laughed. 

“Then Santa would have a hard time coming down the chimney,” Daryl laughed back.

“Already in the Christmas spirit?” Jess asked, joining in. 

“A little,” Rick answered.

“It’s still November,” she reminded, setting the cheesecake in the middle of the table.

“Oh wow,” Daryl looked to Jess, impressed by the dessert.

It was a huge slice of cheesecake, topped with whipped cream and caramel drizzle.

“I got y’all an extra big piece,” she winked to Rick.

“Thank you,” Rick smiled at her.

She smiled back, real pretty, and Daryl didn’t like it.

“Well you two enjoy,” she said, and off she went.

Of course Daryl would get jealous. Rick wasn’t even his, he had to remind himself. 

“She brought us two forks,” Rick said, handing one to Daryl. “Thoughtful.”

“Well the cake looks good,” Daryl changed the subject.

They both reached for the end of the cheesecake and their forked clashed.

“Oops,” Rick laughed.

It reminded Daryl of earlier when he bumped legs with Rick. And that reminded him of Rick wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Maybe he should’ve stayed in bed with him.

“You go first,” Daryl offered.

“Gladly,” he scooped up a bite.

Daryl followed suite and submerged in into his mouth.

The crust was crumbly and the filling screamed thanksgiving. The toppings brought it all together, and he could feel the caramel on his tongue after swallowing.

“I wonder if I can order one for Thanksgiving,” Rick thought out loud.

“Good question,” Daryl agreed. He was pretty sure that could be arranged.

The two worked their way through the pumpkin delight until they were scraping the caramel sauce off the plate.

Daryl wanted to lean in and kiss him, although that would be too much.

He genuinely seemed like a good guy, and Daryl wished he was worthy of him.

“Well I’m stuffed,” Rick patted his belly.

Daryl yawned. “Me too.”

They sat in a pleasant silence until Jess came with the bill. She held out a tablet and Rick swiped his card. 

“Thank you,” she batted her eyelashes when she saw the tip amount.

Daryl didn’t know how much she got tipped, or even how much the total was, but he was glad when she left.

“What a Saturday,” Rick smiled as he tucked his card back into his wallet.

Daryl shamefully ran his eyes up and down Rick’s torso. He could she his chiseled body through his shirt. “Yeah.”

“You work early tomorrow?” Rick asked.

“Yeah, opening,” Daryl answered.

“Ah that’s too bad,” Rick looked disappointed.

“Why’s that?”

“Thinking maybe you could come back over,” Rick pouted. “Y’know, finish the puzzle.”

“I’d love to, but I probably shouldn’t,” Daryl smiled weakly.

“I understand,” Rick nodded.

“Well thanks again for dinner,” Daryl showed his gratitude as they both stood up. 

“Anytime, anytime” Rick patted him on the back.

Daryl would have preferred if he slapped his ass, but the pat would do.

On the way to the exit, Rick grabbed a handful of complimentary mint chocolates.

“Want one?” he asked, holding out his stash to Daryl.

“Sure,” he smiled softly, grabbing two.

He didn’t even realize it till he was settling on his bike, but Rick had walked him over.

And as much as he wanted a goodnight kiss, he didn’t get one.

“See you tomorrow,” Rick gave his dashing smile and a wave as he walked off.

“Yeah, see ya,” Daryl mumbled under his breath. He watched Rick until he was out of sight, then kickstarted his bike to life.

What a saturday indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! i’ve been super busy w work and school. i do feel like my story is not as smooth as i would have liked it to go, and there’s a lot of plot convenience. but oh well it’s my first fanfic! anyways hope y’all like! leave me some comments! <3


	20. Catching up with Carl

[sunday morn]

_Ding-a-ling!_

____

__

The coffee shop doorbell chimed when Rick walked in. The familiar, comforting smell of coffee beans filled his nose.

He didn’t even bother to bring his wallet this time.

He waited for the line of customers to dwindle down (which took forever by the way) so he could chat with Daryl. After all, he didn’t want to distract him.

“Good morning,” he greeted when he finally made it to the counter.

“Mornin’,” Daryl smiled back. “Usual?”

“Do I even have a usual anymore?” Rick shrugged. “I’ve been trying a new drink every time I come here.”

“So mocha or no mocha?” Daryl rolled his eyes, finger hovering above the computer screen.

“Mocha,” Rick replied.

“Medium mocha, okay…” Daryl hummed, tapping away.

“Please,” Rick added.

“My, my, such good manners,” Daryl teased.

“Momma raised me well,” Rick beamed, tucking his thumbs in his pockets.

Rick noticed Daryl observing him, something he did often. 

“Thanks for last night,” Daryl said finally, this time looking down.

He seemed to do that every time he changed the subject, Rick noticed. There were actually a lot of habits Rick had seen Daryl do.

“I had a good time,” Rick said back. And he wasn’t lying. 

“Me too,” Daryl agreed. His head was still down, staring at the order screen.

“I brought you something,” Rick let on.

Daryl perked up at this, to Officer Friendly’s delight.

“You did?”

Rick reached into his pocket and retrieved two of the mint chocolates from Lorenzo’s.

“Don’t worry, I still have a stash at home,” Rick smiled, holding them out on his palm.

“Thank you,” Daryl grinned, reaching out and scooping them up.

The brief contact between them left Rick feeling confused. It was the same odd feeling he got when Daryl and him bumped legs under the table. Maybe he was touch-starved.

“I’ll give one to Beth,” Daryl said happily, pocketing the chocolates. “She loves these.”

Rick tried not to show his disappointment. He had brought them for Daryl, who was already regifting them.

Rick peered over the counter. “Where is she anyways?”

“Back of house somewhere,” Daryl waved it off.

Rick looked behind him to make sure he wasn’t hogging up the line.

“Oh, I have something for you as well,” Daryl piped up.

“You do?” Now it was Rick’s turn to be surprised.

“Somewhat,” Daryl answered. “I found out that we get peppermint brownies on December first.”

“Oh!” Rick exclaimed. “You remembered!”

“Duh,” Daryl rolled his eyes.

Rick could tell Daryl was way more comfortable around him than he used to be.

_Ding-a-ling!_

____

____

Both of them turned to see a woman and her child enter the shop.

“Alright sorry to cut it short,” Daryl said sadly. “But I gotta do what I gotta do.”

“Gotcha,” Rick nodded, also disappointed that the lady showed up.

“Take a seat and I’ll bring you your coffee,” Daryl motioned to the lobby.

With a small wave, Rick turned around and sat at a small table.

He watched the interaction between the newest customer and Daryl.

“Mommy! Mommy I want a cookie!” the kid cried out.

“You don’t need a cookie right now,” she said back. 

“I want a cookie!” the kid whined loudly. “Mom get me a cookie!”

The woman ignored her son and turned to Daryl. “Medium pumpkin spice latte please.”

The kid continued having his little meltdown loudly. “Mommy! I want a cookie! Now!”

Rick shook his head. Thank God Carl wasn’t like that.

“Fine! And a cookie,” the woman said in annoyance.

The kid immediately stopped his antics and pressed his face against the pastry glass. The glass that specifically said “do not touch glass.”

Rick knew it wasn’t his place to parent someone else’s kid, but that got on his nerves. Since the mom didn’t discipline him, he knew he’d get his way in the end.

Rick looked at Daryl and chuckled. He could see him giving the kid a dirty look when the mom bent down to her purse.

After paying and leaving the counter, the kid began running all over the store. The mom didn’t even care though, she was too busy on her phone.

Rick sighed. Some people just didn’t know how to raise kids right.

Eventually, cookie-kid and his mom left, so Daryl came to the lobby with Rick’s drink.

_“I want a cookie,” _Daryl mimicked in a whiny tone.__

____

____

Rick shook his head. “That kid was something else.”

“Here,” Daryl said, plopping a bag on the table. 

Rick picked the bag up and looked inside.  
“A cookie?”

“I was this close,” Daryl said, making a near pinching motion with his fingers. “To telling the lady the cookies were still in the oven.”

Rick chuckled. “Why didn’t you?”

Daryl took a sip of Rick’s mocha, then set it down in front of him.

“Cuz that little turd already saw the cookies on display,” Daryl crossed his arms.

Rick wrapped his arms around the cup to warm his hands.

“No Shane today,” Daryl noted.

“No Shane for good,” Rick reminded. “Different unit, remember.”

“Daryl!” a worker called from the counter. “Some lady’s on the phone and she wants to talk to the manager!”

Daryl groaned. “That’s my cue.”

“I should get going too,” Rick said, standing up.

“Have a good day at work,” Daryl  
encouraged, playfully punching Rick’s arm.

“You too,” Rick smiled back.

And with that, Daryl turned and left to go deal with some lady on the phone.

Rick picked up his goody bag and took a sip of his mocha. 

Hot, rich, and a pinch of Daryl in there. If that made any sense.

Rick didn’t really want to go to work, but today was a good day. After work he was gonna pick up Carl from Lori’s place.

______________________________

“You know it was actually pretty good,” Rick answered,starting up the car.

“What did y’all do?” Carl asked.

“Walk, get coffee, watch TV. You know, hang out.”

Rick didn’t know why, but he decided to keep the dinner outing between him and Daryl.

“That sounds okay I guess. At least you have a friend again,” Car noted, buckling his seatbelt.

“I have other friends,” Rick muttered, even though he knew he didn’t.

“Well me and mom had a good time,” Carl changed the subject. “We went bowling.”

“Bowling, huh?” Rick backed out of Lori’s driveway.

“Yeah, I didn’t even use the rails this time,” Carl said proudly. “And hardly got any gutter balls.”

“Any strikes?”

“Not yet but I will next time,” Carl promised.

“That’s the spirit,” Rick smiled.

The next few minutes were quiet, except for the radio playing softly.

“I think I want to meet Daryl,” Carl said finally. “Can he come over tonight?”

Rick kind of wished Daryl could. “No bud, he’s probably busy tonight.”

“Then tomorrow?”

“I’ll see when he’s free,” Rick compromised.

Lucky for them, they all had relatively similar schedules. From what he’d been told, Rick knew Daryl usually did morning shifts. He did too, since it balanced with Carl being in school during the day.

“What’s for dinner tonight? Can you cook again?” Carl asked.

“I can do pasta,” Rick suggested. 

“That’s fine,” Carl nodded. “I’m just tired of eating out all the time.”

“Didn’t mom cook for you all weekend?” Rick asked.

“Yeah, but I like when you cook too.”

“Me? I can’t cook nearly as good as your mom,” Rick said in disbelief.

“True,” Carl agreed. “But it’s just… I like when you cook too.”

Rick got that feeling that Carl was holding back something he wanted to say.

“Well your wish is my command bud,” Rick checked the rearview mirror.

Carl was staring out the window, but he cracked a smile.

___________________________

“Careful it’s hot,” Rick warned.

“Duh,” Carl rolled his eyes. The 10-year-old slowly poured bow tie noodles into a pot of boiling water.

“The meatballs should be done in…” Rick checked the kitchen timer. “10 minutes.”

The two Grimes boys were in the kitchen yet again, making a not-so-authentic pasta dinner. Unbeknownst to Carl, Rick had some real Italian last night.

“And the garlic bread?” Carl asked.

“Bout the same time,” Rick answered.

For dinner they were having bowtie pasta (Carl’s favorite shape in noodles) with red sauce, meat balls, and garlic bread.

“Dad, are we gonna have Thanksgiving here?” Carl asked while stirring the noodles.

“I dunno,” Rick scratched his chin. “I’m not really sure how to cook a turkey.”

“That’s okay,” Carl said, clearly disappointed. “I can still have one at Mom’s.”

It was already settled that his son was going to stay at Lori’s on Thanksgiving day. After all, most of his mom’s side lived in this part of town, while Rick’s lived in another state.

“Wonder what you’re gonna do on Thanksgiving,” Carl frowned. “I’m gonna feel bad.”

Rick leaned on the kitchen counter. “Don’t. I already know what I’m grateful for.”

“I can bring back leftovers for you,” Carl tried.

“That would be much appreciated kiddo,” Rick smiled at the offer. “Just not your aunt’s sweet potatoes.”

Carl made a face. “I think those break some type of health regulation.”

The two of them started laughing. 

“Oh and Dad,” Carl piped up. “I have some news.”

“Oh?” 

“Well, good news and bad news,” Carl rephrased.

“Hit me with the bad news first,” Rick stretched.

“Well mom said something came up, so she can’t chaperone my field trip next week.” Carl turned to his father.

“And the good news?” Rick asked. He already had a feeling what Carl was gonna ask.

“Maybe you can go instead?” he asked. “Pleeease.”

“I’ll have to see if I can get it off on time,” Rick answered. “What day did you say it was on again?”

“Next Friday.”

“Oh then I should be able to if I request it off,” Rick nodded.

“Yes!!!” Carl fist pumped the air. “You’re always funner than mom anyways.”

Rick chuckled at the half-compliment and joined Carl at the stove.

“You know I love you bud,” he ruffled his son’s hair. “You know that right?”

“Yes,” Carl groaned. “No need to get all sentimental.”

Rick flicked Carl’s head softly. “No need to be a butt.”

“I love you too Dad,” Carl admitted quietly.

Rick smiled but still felt a twinge of pain. He missed simpler times when he was still with Lori. When they were a picture perfect family.

_Bee-bee-bee-beep! _the timer went off.__

____

____

“Watch out Carl, I gotta get the oven,” Rick instructed, putting on an oven mitt.

When Carl scooted out of the way, Rick retrieved the garlic bread and meatballs, setting the hot trays on the stovetop.

Once the noodles were done, and the meatballs had decently cooled off, they assembled their plates and headed to the couch.

“Can we watch Elf?” Carl asked, seizing the remote.

“Isn’t it a bit early for christmas movies?” Rick asked.

“It’s never too early for christmas,” Carl answered, already flipping to the recorded movies. “Don’t be a scrooge.”

Rick took a bite of his garlic bread and thought of Daryl offering him the breadstick.

“You know, if Daryl works tomorrow, we can see him then,” Rick thought aloud. “We can stop by on the way to school.”

“Ok,” Carl said excitedly, scooping up his bowties.

“Pretty soon they’ll have peppermint brownies,” Rick stabbed at a meatball. “Daryl told me.”

“That sounds good,” Carl nodded. “Do you know if Daryl has any kids?”

“Daryl? No, he doesn’t,” Rick answered.

“Aw, I was hoping he did,” Carl said, slightly bummed. “Then we could hang out while y’all hung out.”

Rick dusted his garlic bread hands on his jeans and began to text Daryl.

_You work tomorrow?_

____

____

And after watching the beginning part of Elf, Daryl texted back.

_Tomorrow tuesday thursday Friday_

____

____

“He’s working tomorrow,” Rick looked up from his phone.

“Nice,” Carl replied. “Finally get to meet him.”

Their dishes had long been cleared, sitting between them on the couch.

_See you tomorrow? _Rick sent.__

____

____

And momentarily from Daryl:

_See you tomorrow :)_

____

____

“Daryl says we can visit tomorrow,” Rick announced, standing up. “So we gotta be ready in the morning.”

“Aye aye captain,” Carl acknowledged.

“Need any laundry done tonight?” Rick asked, scooping up their plates.

“Yeah,” Carl answered, paying more attention to Elf.

“Toss them in the wash before the movie’s over, and don’t forget,” Rick said on his way to the kitchen.

“You’re not gonna watch with me?” Carl asked, turning away from the TV.

“I’ll be watching from the kitchen,” Rick replied. “Gotta put away the food and do some dishes.”

“Okay but come back when you’re done.” Carl called after him. “I miss watching movies together.”

Rick smiled to himself as he set the plates in the sink.

He felt like a good dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ik i said i wanted to start longer chapters but i didn’t wanna do too many setting-hops in one chapter. also i’ve been thinking about how im going to write the “stuff and thangs” scenes (yes there are going to be some lol) but all i can think abt is the ppl reading this that know me irl. oh well! i want to progress the story to that but i don’t want to rush it. hopefully y’all understand!


	21. On Edge

[monday]

“So this must be Carl,” Daryl gave a warm smile to the boy beside Rick.

“That’s me,” Carl said somewhat nervously. “So you must be Daryl.”

“That would be correct,” Daryl replied; then to Rick: “Hey.”

“Howdy,” Rick tipped his police hat. 

“I’ve heard a little bit about you,” Daryl said to mini Rick, trying to be friendly. “All good things of course.”

“I could say the same about you,” Carl replied. “Your puzzle is still on our table.”

Daryl blushed a little. “Is it?”

“Yeah, so hurry up and finish it so we have space,” Carl said back.

“Carl!” Rick put a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Don’t be rude.”

“I’m not being rude,” Carl looked up to his father. “I’m just saying he should come back over to finish it.”

Rick turned to Daryl and shot him an _“I’m sorry” _look.__

____

____

“So,” Daryl moved on. “What can I getcha?”

“Hot chocolate please,” Carl answered. 

“Okay… and for you?” he asked his crush, putting in the order.

“Y’know, a mocha. The usual,” Rick smiled.

“Should’ve known,” Daryl found himself smiling. “Donut too?”

“A donut wouldn’t hurt,” Rick shrugged. “Would it be pushing it to ask for two?”

“Course not,” a voice chimed in. “Daryl would give you a dozen.”

All three of them turned to see Beth coming out from the back. 

“Long time no see,” Rick held up a hand to greet her.

“Is this your son?” Beth asked cheerily. “He looks just like you!”

“Indeed,” Rick answered. “Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

“Daryl?” Carl whispered. “Can you put extra whipped cream in my hot chocolate please?”

“Sure thing kiddo,” Daryl smiled. “Beth will hook you up with that.”

“Thank you,” Carl grinned. 

Daryl hoped he made a good impression on the kid. After all, he was trying to be a stepdad.

“Carl, go sit at one of the tables, wouldja? I’ll be there in a sec,” Rick spoke to his son.

Beth must’ve taken the cue, for she too gave the men some space.

“Ah, um,” Rick said a little nervously. “I have… a proposition.”

“Oh?” Daryl said in wonder.

“Yeah,” Rick put a hand on the back of his neck. “You can totally say no though.”

“Well are ya gonna tell me what it is?”

“Well y’see… Carl has this field trip coming up soon. And they were a little low on chaperones, so um…” Rick fumbled over his words.

“Are you asking me to chaperone a field trip for you?” Daryl laughed.

“Well not for me,” Rick laughed back. “More like… with me?”

Daryl looked at the officer standing before him awkwardly. Rick didn’t have to ask him twice to spend time together.

“Sure, why not?” Daryl tried to play it cool. “Where is it?” 

Rick breathed a sigh of relief. “The zoo downtown.”

“Oh the zoo? I love the zoo!” Daryl beamed. “That’ll be fun.”

“Oh great,” Rick nodded happily. “You just gotta go to this screening thing at the school beforehand, then you should be good to go.”

“Screening?”

“Yeah it’s like a background check on the parents,” Rick explained. “You don’t have a criminal record or anything, right?”

“I’ve killed a few people,” Daryl rolled his eyes. “But nothing major.”

“No biggie,” Rick waved his hand. “They’ll probably overlook that.”

They stared at each other for a little longer than necessary, a goofy grin plastered on Rick’s face and a matching one on Daryl’s.

“So, um,” Daryl started, looking away. “They must really need chaperones.”

“I suppose but…” Rick shuffled. “But I thought it would be more fun for me if you tagged along.”

Daryl tried not prance around the store. Rick wanted to go with _him!_

____

____

“You hate kids _that _much?” Daryl chuckled.__

____

____

“No, no it’s not that,” Rick tucked his hands in his belt. This time it was him looking down.

“Then??”

“Well y’know,” Rick waved his hand again. “We can only go to the movies so many times.”

“So your idea of a date is to chaperone a field trip?” Daryl scoffed.

“Date?” Rick asked in surprise. “I never said it was a date.”

Daryl froze.

_Did he really just say what he thought he said?_

____

____

“Alrighty who’s ready for some donutsss?” Beth sprang in, saving the day.

“Oh,” Rick said, shaking his head in confusion. “Me I guess…”

Beth presented a paper bag to Rick. “Two cinnamon donuts,”

“Thanks,” he nodded to her, accepting the treats.

“Um… what were we…” he began, turning back to the other barista.

“When is it?” Daryl asked quickly. He needed to fix the situation before things got messy.

But he might as well have been defusing a bomb.

“When’s our next _date? _” Rick laughed.__

____

____

“Date?” Beth perked up. “I didn’t know y’all were dating.”

“No-,” Daryl panicked.

“Guess we’re dating now, huh?” the officer chuckled.

“I mean think of the perks,” Beth pointed out. “Free coffee _and _donuts every morning.”__

____

____

Daryl prayed Beth could mend things like she always did. 

“If I were into guys that would be pretty nice,” Rick laughed again.

“Yeah,” Daryl laughed in pain. “If only.”

Rick looked at him weirdly, then held up his bag. “I’m gonna take these over to Carl.”

“Okay…” Daryl basically whispered. “D-drinks will be out shortly…”

Rick nodded his appreciation to Beth again, then left the register. Daryl found himself yet again wanting to bash his head on the counter.

“How bad was that?” Daryl asked. “Honestly.”

“Well,” Beth said, folding her arms. “A little bit gay.”

Daryl scooted out of sight from the lobby and Beth tailed him.

“He’s not bi,” Daryl crumpled against the wall. “We know for a _fact _he’s straight.”__

____

____

“I…” Beth was at a loss for words. This was something she couldn’t shimmy their way out of.

“This whole time I…” Daryl clenched his fist.

“Daryl…” Beth tried.

“I’m such an idiot. I always do this,” he shook his head. “I always…”

Beth placed a hand on his forehead. “Daryl it’s gonna be okay, you hear me?”

“I know, I know. I’m just so…” Daryl leaned in for a hug. “Disappointed.”

“Chin up buttercup,” Beth tried to cheer him up. “You’ll find another cute guy.”

Beth patted his back. 

“I don’t want another guy,” Daryl pouted.

“I know,” she hushed him. “I know.”

Daryl looked up from Beth’s shoulder and things only got worse.

There Rick was at the counter, looking at them with his mouth partly open.

“Am I interrupting something?” he said awkwardly, backing up from the counter.

Daryl broke out of Beth’s embrace and stuttered. “N-no it’s not what it looks like!”

“Ugh am I that fat?” Beth whacked Daryl on the head. “You’re supposed to be a man!”

Both Daryl and Rick looked super confused. 

“Can you believe this guy?” she continued to Rick. “He brags about how much he can bench but he can’t even pick me up!”

“Why is he trying to pick you up?” Rick asked quizzically. 

Daryl was impressed how quick she came up with that cover-up, but he didn’t know how she would get out of this one.

“The maintenance man has the ladder right now and we need to change the light bulb,” she pointed to the ceiling above them.

Luckily the light switch hasn’t been turned on, so the bulb above was out.

“Well,” Rick frowned. “Can we get some napkins?”

“I dunno, can you pick up a napkin?” she fake-sassed Daryl.

“Oh be quiet,” he played along.

For a blonde, she sure was clever.

“Here,” Daryl grabbed way more napkins than necessary and passed them to Rick. 

“Thanks,” he nodded, then headed back to Carl, who had practically inhaled his donut.

“You’re crazy,” Daryl said once Rick was out of earshot.

“You’re lucky I’m crazy,” she smirked. “So what are you gonna do about that field trip?”

“You heard that?” 

“I heard everything,” she rolled her eyes. “So are you still going?”

Daryl thought about it for a moment.

“Yeah,” he decided. “I am.”

“There’s no point really,” she shrugged, if it’s over between y’all.

“It’s not over if it never started,” Daryl said sadly. “But I’m gonna have fun with him one last time.”

“He’s still gonna come for coffee every morning,” Beth pointed out.

Daryl bit his lip.

“I don’t think so.”

“Why not?” Beth asked. “I doubt you’re gonna ban him from the store.”

“I’m gonna tell him.”

Daryl looked at the two boys in the lobby. 

“After the trip,” he nodded slowly. “I’m gonna tell him.”

“You’re gonna _tell _him?!” Beth’s eyes widened.__

____

____

“I’m gonna tell him,” Daryl said once more.

“And what happens when he tells you he…”

“Then it really will be over,” Daryl turned to Beth. 

She looked to the lobby, then back to Daryl. “Y’know, I respect that. It takes some balls to do that.”

Daryl smiled at her. “Thanks Beth.”

____________________________

It had been nearly two weeks since the little slip up.

Of course Rick came nearly every morning for a drink, but they hadn’t gone out. They still texted, but not as in depth. And to Daryl, it sucked.

If Daryl made it apparent that he liked Rick, none of that would have continued. So he believed he was in the safe zone. 

Besides, he had enough on his mind already. The shop was already planning for the next holiday season, Beth had her mid-finals coming up. And that meant lots of services on Daryl.

But today was the day of the field trip. This was mostly all him and Rick had talked about, when they got around to talking.

He had gone to his screening earlier in the week, which surprisingly wasn’t even that secure. But whatever, he’d gotten approved.

The plan was for Rick to pick him up and drive him to the school. From there they would board the schoolbus, then Rick would drive him home once the trip was over.

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

____

____

Daryl gripped his phone.

_Be there in 5_

____

____

He shuddered and took a breath. 5 minutes till Rick was there. Then the school. The zoo. Back to the school. Then…

He had already planned it out and rehearsed it in his head. Once he was dropped off he would ask to talk to Rick alone, then he would confess. All those feelings he had been holding in for the past couple of months would be known.

_here_

____

____

Daryl had been so busy thinking about the outcome that he didn’t realize how fast time went by.

Backpack? Check. Phone? Check. Wallet? Check. Keys? Check. Check, check, check.

He headed out of his apartment and scuttled down the stairs, passing the neighbor’s dog on his way to Rick’s car. He felt a tinge of guilt.

Daryl had forgotten to feed it today.

“Yo,” Rick rolled down the window and greeted his personal barista.

“Uber pickup?” Daryl joked.

“Haha, very funny,” Rick rolled his eyes. 

Daryl opened the passenger door and climbed inside, setting his backpack on the floor.

“Good morning,” Carl spoke from the backseat.

“Mornin,” Daryl replied, glancing in the rearview mirror. 

“Dad said I can have the window seat,” Carl stated. “Hope you don’t mind.”

Daryl gave his crush a confused look.

“The bus,” Rick explained. “He means on the bus.”

“Gotcha,” Daryl flashed a thumbs up to the kid in the back seat.

Rick started the car and began to exit the parking lot.

“Nice ride,” Daryl complimented.

“Not as cool as yours,” Rick laughed. “But that’s the dad life for ya.”

Daryl stole looks at the officer and wasn’t disappointed. Something about the way he held his arm on the steering wheel just seemed so attractive. His blue eyes focused on the road ahead.

“I’m not even quite sure how to drive a car, if I’m being honest,” Daryl admitted. “It’s way different from a bike.”

“Oh?” Rick tilted his head. “Is a bike easier?”

“I would assume so,” Daryl shrugged. “It’s all I’ve ever driven.”

“Really?” Rick raised a brow. “Interesting.”

“I mean I’ve always wanted to learn,” Daryl explained. “Just never got around to it.”

“I’ve always wanted to ride a motorbike,” Rick confessed. “They’re pretty badass.”

Daryl tried not to smile. 

“But they’re dangerous.” he pointed out. “At least Lori always said so.”

“She’s not wrong,” Daryl half-heartedly agreed. “But I like to live life on the edge.”

“I want to ride a motorcycle,” Carl piped up from the back seat.

“Definitely not,” Rick said quickly. 

“Can I ride your bike one day?” Carl turned to Daryl.

“Uh…” Daryl looked at Rick. “I think for now you should stick to bicycles.”

Rick’s grin was worth Carl’s frown.

“But you can when you’re older,” Daryl quickly added. “When you have a license.

“Deal,” Carl agreed. 

“So,” Rick started, changing the subject. “Maybe we should tell Daryl the assignment for today.”

“Oh,” Carl rolled his eyes. “That.”

Daryl turned to Rick. “You mean they still have homework?”

“Unfortunately,” Carl groaned.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad,” Rick chuckled, shaking his head to Daryl.

“For each animal we have to write descriptions, twenty total!” Carl complained. 

“Don’t sound too bad,” Daryl scratched his neck. “I bet you can just make most of it up anyways.”

“Don’t go giving him ideas,” Rick flicked Daryl’s arm.

“I can’t,” Caryl whined. “Miss Peletier is having the zoo people stamp each one to make sure we have it right.”

“Tough luck then,” Daryl gave a look of sympathy to the boy. 

“Maybe a tiger will get loose and eat my assignment,” Carl hoped.

“Um, I’m pretty sure it would eat something else. More like _someone _else,” Rick corrected. “And let’s hope that doesn’t happen.”__

____

____

Daryl found himself greedily eyeing up his man as he argued about tigers with his son.

His greying facial hair suited him well. Longer than stubble but not a full on beard, just how Daryl liked it.

Eventually they pulled into the school and got situated in the bus loop.

“And everybody needs a sticker,” Ms. Peletier was handing out nametags when they arrived. 

“Hey Carol, this is Daryl,” Rick introduced.

“That rhymes,” she smiled, holding out a hand. “I’m Ms. Peletier, but you can call me Carol.”

“Daryl,” he shook her hand. “Daryl Dixon.”

“Good to meet you,” she said politely. “Rick here has told me good things about you.”

“Stop by the shop, Ill give you a free drink,” Daryl offered. “I work at the coffee shop in Hilltop shopping center.”

“I’ll take you up on that,” she smiled, then handed Rick the name tags and a pen. “Pass the name tags out, I gotta speak to Mrs. Rhee.”

“Sure thing,” he nodded. “How many kids are in my group?”

“We’re still debating,” Carol explained. “We’re thinking of doing a double chaperone with a larger group.”

“Alright, just let us know,” he nodded again. “I’ll get to passin these out.”

“Thanks,” she patted his shoulder then disappeared to find Mrs. Rhee.

Carl had already disappeared in the crowd of students to find his friends.

“So how do you spell your name?” Rick asked. “D-a-r-r-e-l?”

“D-a-r-y-l,” the barista corrected.

“D-a-r-y-l,” Rick spelled aloud as he scribbled on the name tag.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Daryl nodded. “I coulda written my own tag.”

“I know,” Rick said, peeling the sticker off the wrapper. “But I wanted to know how to spell your name.”

“You coulda just looked at it when I had it on,” Daryl frowned.

“I suppose,” Rick thought about it. 

“Still waking up?” Daryl asked. He didn’t get the chance to make him a mocha today.

“No perks today,” Rick smiled, patting the name tag on Daryl’s chest.

He felt sensitive at each tap. Rick’s touch felt… nice.

“Perks..?”

“You know,” Rick smiled, scrawling his own name on a tag. “Perks.”

Daryl still had a look of confusion upon his face.

“Nevermind,” Rick chuckled. 

“Okay people!” Carol called out. “We will be boarding soon so I’m going to start roll call! Then we’ll divide students into groups!”

“She could be a coach, don’t ya think?” Rick nudged Daryl with an elbow. 

“Yeah…” Daryl said softly.

Did _perks _mean what he thought it meant?__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, a bunch of setting skips haha. hope it’s going smoother than i think it is!  
> XD
> 
> also i tried to add some conflict in the start bc every story needs a lil conflict. but i feel like it always seems too dramatic/unrealistic. but hey, it’s fanfiction so let’s roll with it :)
> 
> but yeah, y’all know the drill: LEAVE ME SOME COMMENTS!! 
> 
> and after the zoo trip i plan on writing the “stuff and thangs” scenes :0


	22. zoo trip

[downtown at the zoo]

“Okay and make sure to stay with Mr. Grimes and Mr. Dixon,” Ms. Peletier instructed.

“Yes mam,” the group said in unison.

Rick and Daryl’s group consisted of 7 kids, plus Carl.

“And please complete your assignments,” she reminded. “I know this trip is going to be exciting, but don’t get distracted from your responsibilities. It will be for a grade.”

“Yes mam,” the students said less eagerly.

“Ok you guys are good to take off,” she said to Rick and Daryl. “Just meet up at lunch time.”

“See you at lunch,” Rick gave a two-finger salute.

“See you at lunch” Daryl mimicked.

He was trying to remember each kid and what they were wearing, just in case they got lost.

“Alright kids, where did y’all wanna go first?” Rick asked the group.

“The butterfly garden!” one of the girls piped up. 

“The lions!” another shouted.

And pretty soon the kids were arguing over where to go first.

Daryl turned to Rick with a look of defeat. This is why he didn’t do kiddie things.

Rick smiled at Daryl, clearly used to this kind of thing. “I have an idea, but we all need to settle down first.”

Pretty soon all the kids were situated and ready for instruction.

“The tiger feeding will be happening in 20 minutes, so we can loop our way around from the gazelles,” Rick suggested. “Which is right around the corner.

The kids all started murmuring in agreement. 

“During that time we can knock out a bunch of the savannah animals on your homework,” Rick added. 

It seemed to sit well with the 10-year-olds, because soon enough Rick was herding them through the savannah line. 

“Mr. Grimes,” Daryl said to his crush.

“Yes, Mr. Dixon?”

“Nothin,” Daryl admitted. “Just didn’t know your last name till today. Grimes.”

“Didn’t know yours either,” Rick admitted. “Dixon.”

The kids were busy listening to the zookeeper explaining some grazing diet, so Rick and Daryl had a moment of alone time.

“You got a middle name?” Daryl asked, hoping to learn new things about the man.

“Nah,” Rick leaned against the ledge and crossed his arms. “You?”

“No,” Daryl revealed. “Just a first and last.”

“Daryl Dixon,” Rick rolled the name around in his mouth. 

“Ever go by Richard or Ricky or somethin?” Daryl asked.

“My mom used to call me Richard when she was mad,” Rick laughed. 

Daryl started to think about their dinner “date” from last week. How Rick spoon fed him. How they “bumped” legs…

“Erm,” Daryl cleared his throat. “You have a good smile.”

“Why thank you,” Rick’s grin grew larger. “Didn’t wear braces for nothin.”

“Well, like, it just suits you,” Daryl tried to clear up. 

He needed to chill out before he started complimenting Rick’s eyes or something.

“Yours does too,” Rick shot back. “Even though you don’t do it so often.”

Daryl didn’t know how to respond to that. 

“You should,” Rick encouraged.

“On the contrary,” Daryl licked his lips. “I smile quite often.”

Rick uncrossed his arms and set them at his sides. “Not around me.”

Daryl was hopelessly lost from the mixed signals he was picking up. He felt like he over-analyzed everything Rick said or did.

“Carl was right though,” Rick changed the subject. “You should come back over and help finish our puzzle.”

Daryl thought back to that day. To be honest, he thought about it often. After all, he was literally spooned by the very man in front of him. 

“Sure,” Daryl agreed. “I feel bad taking up your table space.”

“How about today?” Rick suggested. “Y’know, after all this.”

“Um,” Daryl said slowly. “I don’t see why not.”

“I won’t fall asleep this time,” Rick smiled. “Well, at least I’ll try not to.”

Daryl smiled back. “You didn’t have your mocha today.”

“See, it does look good on you,” Rick guestered to Daryl’s grin.

The barista rolled his eyes. 

“Most people would just say thank you,” Rick stuck his tongue out, somehow not looking childish.

“Well I’m not like most,” Daryl poked his tongue out in response.

“So today then?”

Daryl thought about what he said to Beth last week. The plan was to admit his feelings after the trip, but he already felt like postponing it.

Hell, one more day couldn’t hurt.

“Fine,” Daryl gave in.

“Great,” Rick cheered. “I’ll order a pizza.”

“You better let me pitch in for dinner,” Daryl gave a stank eye. 

“If it lets you stay, then that’s okay,” Rick nodded.

Weird. Daryl was picking up on that electrical feeling again.

“Are you gonna frame the puzzle?” he asked. “For your wall?”

“Of course,” Rick answered. “I know just the spot.”

“Well what about me? What if I wanted it?” Daryl pouted.

“Tell ya what,” Rick raised a brow. “The next puzzle we do, you can keep.”

“Who says there’s gonna be another puzzle?”

“I do,” Rick said like it was obvious. “There is gonna be another, isn’t there?”

“I…” Daryl felt like a fish out of water. 

The things Rick had been saying to him made him feel wanted. Like the whole thing wasn’t just… one sided.

“I think we can work something out,” Daryl said finally.

“Glad to hear it,” Rick pushed off the ledge and stood upright. 

“But next time I'm taking you out for dinner,” Daryl said boldly.

“Fair enough.” 

The two were interrupted by one of the students waving his paper in their faces.

“I got the first stamp!” he cheered proudly.

“Good job Duane,” Rick gave a slow clap. “Keep up the good work and maybe you’ll be the first one done.”

“I will Mr. Grimes,” Duane flashed a thumbs up and dashed back to the rest of the crowd.

“He’s a good kid,” Rick mentioned to his chaperone partner. “His Dad raised him well.”

Daryl stood awkwardly holding his arm, wishing he could say the same about his old man.

“Looks like the gazelle show is finished,” Rick pointed out. 

The kids slowly returned to their chaperones, each of them comparing notes on their recent report.

“Where next Dad?” Carl asked.

“According to the map,” Rick squinted. “I believe the prairie dogs are next.”

“What’s a prairie dog?” a kid asked.

“You’re about to find out,” Rick answered.

And with that, they made it to the next enclosure.

With each new exhibit, the boys learned more than just the habits of the animals. They learned little things about each other, like how they’ve broken bones, what pets they’ve had, and what high school was like.

Turns out, Rick was one of those high school jocks, being on the football team. Daryl let on that he’d always been in mechanics and auto shop.

Rick hated cats, but like dogs. Daryl was vice versa. They both liked tomatoes, but hated mushrooms. Rick always wanted a tattoo, but never got around to getting one. And by lunchtime, they were more connected. 

That’s how it usually went, Daryl feeling shy, but eventually giving in and getting comfortable.

__________________________

“Mika,” Rick said, holding up a lunch bag. 

A little blonde girl came and retrieved her lunch from the cop.

“Sam,” Daryl followed. “Got yours.”

The men were on lunch duty, but neither of them were complaining. 

Daryl wondered what it would have been like to have a dad like Rick. One who cared, who went to school events, who truly wanted to be a good parent.

His dad had died a few years ago, but he could care less. Living with his dad was pretty much living in hell, and he didn’t like to think about it.

“How are the kids doing?” Carol joined them. 

“Fairly well,” Rick answered. “Bout halfway done with their work.”

“Good to hear, oh here you are sweetie,” she handed a girl her lunch pail. “And how are y’all?”

“Good,” Daryl said quietly. 

Ms. Peletier seemed sweet, but she had an undertone that made her intimidating.

“You’re pretty quiet,” she turned to Daryl. “How did you meet Rick here?”

“Coffee shop,” the officer answered for him. “It’s where Daryl works.”

“I see,” Carol nodded. “It’s good to see Rick making friends again.”

Daryl smiled awkwardly and handed some kid their lunchbox.

“Alrighty, I’m gonna go sit with Sophia,” she said to Rick before heading off.

“Did you bring a lunch?” Rick asked Daryl.

“Me? No, I was planning on getting one from the food court.”

“Are you sure?” Rick asked. “I brought more than enough if you want some.”

Daryl paused and thought for a moment. “Sure. Can’t be that bad, can it?”

Rick rolled his eyes. “It’s sandwiches and chips. You can’t really mess it up.”

“Just teasing,” Daryl half-smiled. He wanted to punch Rick on the shoulder, the way Rick did to him. 

“Here you are,” Rick said as he handed out the last lunchbox.

The kid thanked Mr. Grimes and scurried away to his friends.

“You wanna grab a table for us?” Rick motioned to his companion.

“Yeah,” Daryl nodded, then walked off to reserve a table.

While he waited, Daryl watched his crush mingle with the other adults for a bit. He didn’t know what Rick said, but everyone burst out laughing. 

Gosh, he was so damn attractive. Not only was he hot, he was charismatic, funny, and he seemed to care for his family.

Daryl sighed. Watch a catch that would be.

Then his mind started to wander somewhere else…

Yeah he was a perv for thinking it, but how could he not? _What was Rick like in bed?_

____

____

Daryl shook his head. 

_Straight! He’s straight!_

____

____

“What are you shaking your head at?” Rick asked, suddenly joining Daryl. 

The officer set a mini ice-chest in between them.

“Nothin,” Daryl looked up. “Just got y- something on my mind.”

“Well,” Rick said, sitting down. “Are you gonna fill me in?”

Daryl put his hands together. It’s not like he was gonna confess his weird fantasies for the man, so he needed to come up with something quick. If only Beth were here…

Rick opened the cooler and started unpacking.

“Turkey or ham?” the cop had a sandwich in each hand.

“Turkey please,” Daryl answered.

Then he realized something he could tell Rick.

“Rick,” Daryl started when the cop passed him his sandwich. “I was wondering… what do you do if your neighbor abuses their dog?”

Rick stopped mid-bite into his ham sandwich. “Your neighbor is abusing their dog?”

“I-I think so,” Daryl said quietly. 

Now that he brought it up, he wished he hadn’t.

“How so?” Rick said calmly, taking a bite this time.

“He doesn’t feed it, and he… he kicks it around.”

“Damn,” Rick set his sandwich down. “Since you made a report of animal cruelty, I’ll have to send someone down to check it out.”

“Will they take the dog away?” Daryl asked hopefully.

“Most likely to the pound.” Rick said sadly. “Do you have proof of this?”

Daryl picked at the crust on his sandwich.

“No, but I seen it. All the time.”

“You should take a picture of the dog and send it to me, if you can,” Rick advised. “Better yet, a video of him getting kicked, if you can.”

“So, like an undercover cop?” 

“I suppose,” Rick laughed.

The subject was a little too-close-to-home for Daryl to laugh back.

“Do you think?” the barista began. “Someone else could take him instead of the pound?”

Rick smiled grimly. “I can ask around but probably not.”

Figures. Well at least the pound wouldn’t kick the dog, and it would make sure it was fed.

“Chips?” Rick pulled out a bag of sour cream and onion Lays.

Daryl nodded.

“Don’t worry too much about it,” Rick eased. “The dog will be safer there than where it is now.”

“I hope so,” Daryl replied, taking the first bite of his turkey sandwich.

It was actually pretty good. Sure, Daryl would have used a different cheese, and maybe added some tomato and avocado, but it was good nonetheless. Just turkey, cheddar, lettuce, mayo, and mustard. Plain and simple.

“Not bad,” Daryl held up his sandwich in reference. “Not bad at all.”

“Why thank you,” Rick beamed. “I made it for you.”

Daryl tilted his head. “For me? Why didn’t you say so?”

Rick reached into the chip bag. “I dunno, just embarrassed I guess.”

“Why?” Daryl frowned.

“Well, you know…” Rick rolled his eyes.

Daryl was still clueless, but he let it pass.

Some of the kids had finished their lunch and started a game of tag in the mini playground.

“Any drinks in there?” Daryl asked.

“Some water bottles,” Rick titled the cooler to Daryl. “Go for it.”

When Daryl looked in the cooler he saw some bananas (and a bag of cookies) along with the drinks.

“Mind if I take one of these too?” he pointed to the banana. 

“Not at all,” Rick answered, still going at the Lays.

“Thanks,” the coffee maker said when he grabbed his water bottle and banana.

Daryl unscrewed the lid off his drink and took a swig. 

That’s when he remembered what a banana was shaped like. Would it be weird to eat a banana in front of Rick? Or was he thinking too much into it? It’s not like he was gonna go to town on the banana or anything. It’s just a goddamn fruit!

“You okay?” Rick asked. 

“Yeah I just…”

“Got something on your mind?” Rick finished his sentence.

“Yeah.”

“You know, you can tell me anything,” Rick encouraged. “I won’t judge.”

_Yeah right._

____

____

“No, it’s weird,” Daryl replied, staring at the still closed banana.

“I like weird,” Rick shrugged.

Daryl sighed. There was no way he was gonna admit it. 

That he didn’t want to look like he was blowing a fruit.

“Fine, fine. I won’t pry,” Rick picked his sandwich back up.

Now Daryl was stuck with a banana he didn’t want anymore. And it’s not like he could just put it back. 

He took a deep breath. _Don’t be a bitch._

____

____

Slowly, he unpeeled the banana and checked to see if Rick was watching.

He was.

_Well, here goes nothing._

____

____

Daryl brought the phallic fruit to his mouth and took a decent bite. He didn’t wanna nibble on the tip or deepthroat it or anything. Just a normal bite. Like a normal guy would do.

He looked to Rick, who was busy digging into the cooler for cookies.

What the hell was wrong with Daryl? Getting paranoid over eating a fucking banana. A BANANA.

For the rest of lunch they talked about the animals they’d seen so far, and what they planned on doing next. 

____________________________

After Rick bought Carl a T-shirt from the souvenir shop, they headed back to the bus loop.

“Man, what a day,” Rick sighed when he sank into his seat.

Daryl sat by himself, across the aisle from Rick. 

“Yeah I’m beat,” Daryl agreed. 

“Hey Dad,” Carl started, then looked at Daryl.

He was in the same row as his father, at the window seat he had claimed earlier. 

The younger Grimes boy leaned in and whispered in his Dad’s ear.

“Yes,” Rick laughed. “He already said yes.”

Daryl wondered what secrets they were sharing and he felt awkward.

“So,” Rick turned to Daryl. “What do you like on your pizza?”

Ah. Pizza.

“Anything, I’m not picky,” he answered.

“Supreme sound good then?” Rick suggested. “With no mushrooms.”

“Sounds perfect,” Daryl smiled. He was glad that Rick remembered.

“I like mushrooms though!” Carl interjected. “What about me?”

“Fine, fine, we can pick them off,” Rick flicked his son’s elbow playfully.

“Sorry Daryl,” Caryl apologized.

“No worries,” Daryl said quickly.

“You spoil me too much,” he said, turning to Rick. “Always buying me food.”

“You always give me coffee and donuts,” Rick shot back. “If I had a tab there I’d be screwed.”

“You gave me hot chocolate,” Carl pointed out. 

What could he say? He would give Rick more than coffee for free, given the chance…

“Yeah, yeah,” Daryl waved it off.

Suddenly a bump in the road jostled the whole bus.

“Ah!” Carl cried out as his face got smashed against the window.

“Ah!” Daryl panicked when he realized where he landed.

Out of ALL places, he’d fallen over the aisle onto Rick. 

During the commotion he had reached out to stable himself, but he ended up clutching Rick’s chest.

“Well gee, take me on a date first,” Rick made light of it.

“S-sorry!” Daryl exclaimed, suddenly but sadly releasing his grip.

Rick had good pecs. Daryl couldn’t believe he copped a feel of his crush’s tit.

He felt himself turning red.

“It’s all good,” Rick laughed. 

“Nice tits,” Daryl tried to play along. 

“Why thank you,” Rick chuckled.

“Dad!” Carl whipped around. “I just banged my face on the window!”

“Looks like you did,” Rick examined his kid’s face. “I think you’ll survive.”

“Everybody okay?” Carol called out. 

“Fine!” everyone responded.

“My face isn’t,” Carl muttered.

Daryl couldn’t help but laugh. That kid was something else.

“I think it was a sign to take the mushrooms off,” Rick said to Carl.

“I think you owe me extra mushrooms,” Carl rubbed his nose.

“Me? How is it my fault you banged your face on the window?” Rick replied. 

“We’ll put mushrooms on it,” Daryl winked at Carl. 

“Now sit properly before you get a rematch with the bus,” Rick instructed.

Carl quickly got off his knees and sat properly. It seemed that he did not want a round 2.

“Can we play mario kart when we get there?” Carl leaned around his Dad to ask Daryl.

“Sure,” Daryl nodded. He hadn’t really played mario kart but he’d give it a try.

Pizza, puzzles, and mario kart. What a day this was gonna be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promised “stuff and thangs” next chapter. Do y’all think it’s too early for that, or should i write it? Also i’ve never written a “stuff and thangs” scenario before, but I’ll do my best lol. and y’all already know i’m looking forward to comments. to the ones who frequently do (y’all know who you are) I FREAKIN LOVE YALL <3
> 
> also after this fic, would y’all be interested in a carl x negan story? i don’t ship them but i think i could write a good forbidden love type of deal.


	23. Stuff and Thangs Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys kept asking for it, so here it is! Hopefully it doesn’t sound rushed into the storyline! and again, this is my first time writing this type of scene. Anyway, if you know me personally SKIP THIS CHAPTER!

“Daryl,” Rick panted. “I’m c-cumming.”

Daryl didn’t mind though, he just kept going.

[A few hours earlier]

“Okay I need a break,” Daryl huffed as he set the controller down.

Him and Carl had been playing mario kart since they got back from the field trip. And surprisingly, they were an even match.

“Here,” he handed the controller to Rick.

“I think we all need a break,” Rick declined. “I just want the pizza to get he-”

_Ding-dong!_

____

__

“I think that’s them,” Carl announced. He was already starting the next race with bots.

“I’ll get it,” Rick said, standing up from the couch.

“Wait a sec,” Daryl followed. “We’re going half on it.”

“Yeah yeah,” Rick waved his hand.

Daryl fumbled around his backpack for his wallet.

“Here,” he pulled out some cash and gave it to Rick.

“Thanks,” the cop accepted the bills. Then he went off to make the exchange with the delivery guy.

And a few moments later, he was back with two boxes of pizza.

“Pizza!” Carl cheered. He paused his game and ran to the table.

Daryl, who mostly ate on his couch, joined Carl.

“With mushrooms on one of them,” Rick said as he set the boxes down.

_At least he compromised _Daryl smiled.__

____

____

“Perfect, then y’all can have one box and I can have the other,” Carl said cheekily.

“You wish,” Rick scoffed.

“Good thing they gave us paper plates,” Daryl pointed out. “No dishes tonight.”

“Thank god,” Rick agreed.

Daryl handed a plate to Rick and Carl, keeping one for himself.

“This is the no mushroom,” Carl announced when he opened the wrong box. 

“Perfect,” Daryl said when Carl pushed it towards him.

He and Rick pulled slices from that box, while Carl helped himself to the other one.

“This looks amazing,” Daryl said, mouth watering.

The cheesy pizza had pepperoni, sausage, onions, bell peppers, olives - all of Daryl’s favorites.

He ripped open a red pepper packet that came with their food, sprinkling it on top.

“Today was awesome,” Carl cheered. “Field trip instead of school and pizza for dinner.”

“You lucked out kiddo,” Rick said through a bite of pizza. 

“Me too,” Daryl chimed in. “I probably would’ve been bored at home all day.”

“I’m glad you guys came to my field trip,” Carl revealed, picking off a mushroom and popping it in his mouth. “Mom cancelled last minute.”

“Yeah, she’s like that,” Rick rolled his eyes. “Always says things but never does ’em.”

Daryl hoped they didn’t dive into ex-wife problems.

“We need to finish this puzzle,” Daryl changed the subject.

They had scooted over the completed part and piled the rest back in the box.

“When we’re done eating we can,” Rick suggested. “Carl can help too.”

“I’m a puzzle expert,” Carl nodded.

“Yeah,” Daryl agreed. He was busy watching Rick spill pizza sauce on his shirt.

This felt nice. Dinner with a makeshift family at the table.

“And we have ice cream in the freezer,” Carl let on. “For dessert.”

“We do,” Rick confirmed, munching away.

Daryl started on his second slice. “Ugh, I forgot how good pizza is.”

“Been a while since you had it? Rick asked.

“A long while.”

Eventually the finished dinner, put the leftovers away, and picked up where they left off on the puzzle.

“I’ll be doing this clownfish part,” Carl gave them a heads up.

“I’ll finish this starfish area at the bottom,” Daryl claimed his spot.

“Then that leaves me with the school of yellow fish,” Rick said last.

All three of them began their respective areas, conversation to a minimum. 

Daryl was nearly finished with the starfish scene when he bumped hands with Rick. They were both reaching for a piece, hands colliding. It seemed they always made “accidental” contact.

Neither of them apologized, they just accepted it and went back to their puzzle.

“Done,” Carl said as he placed the last piece in his portion. “Can y’all do the rest? I wanna head upstairs and play fortnite with Sam.”

“We got it,” Rick nodded.

“Thanks.” Carl left the table, leaving Rick and Daryl alone.

“Daryl, can I…” Rick started.

Daryl was unprepared. _Please don’t ask if I’m gay._

____

____

“Ah never mind, it doesn’t matter,” Rick shook his head.

Daryl always felt like someone was gonna ask if he was gay when they started a question like that. Especially one with a pause because they don’t wanna offend you.

“You’re a messy eater,” Daryl tried to steer the conversation. “Spilled sauce all over yourself.”

Rick looked down and saw it was true. “Whoops.”

“It’s gonna stain,” Daryl warned.

“Eh, it’ll come out in the wash,” Rick paid no mind to it.

The puzzle only needed a few more pieces.

“Here, finish this up and I’ll go get the puzzle glue,” Rick said, rising from his chair.

“Alright,” Daryl nodded. 

He started thinking about his decision from last week. Should he tell Rick today and get it over with? Probably not; it would be one awkward car ride home if Rick rejected him.  
Maybe he could mention it when he got dropped off? No. A love confession isn’t something you just mention.

“Here it is,” Rick said, holding it up when he returned. “Oh there’s still a couple pieces left.”

“Was nearly there,” Daryl excused.

“Here let me-” 

They reached for the same puzzle piece and bumped hands again.

“I- you know, we do this quite often, don’t ya think?” Rick asked calmly.

“Huh?” 

“You’re always bumpin’ into me, I’m always bumpin’ into you.”

“S-sorry,” Daryl felt himself getting hot.

“Don’t be sorry,” Rick laughed. “We can’t help it.”

“Sorry not sorry then,” Daryl fixed his words.

“That’s better,” Rick nodded.

Daryl slowly slipped the last piece into place.

“Alright here’s where the magic happens,” Rick said, shaking the bottle of puzzle glue.

He pulled off the cap, revealing it to be a spray bottle, then started spritzing the completed work.

Daryl pulled his hand back when he felt some of the mist land on him.

“My bad, didn’t wanna get this sticky stuff all over you,” Rick apologized.

_God he had a dirty mind._

____

____

“There, we just have to let it dry for a bit, then I can dig out a frame from the closet.”

“What do you wanna do in the meantime?” Daryl asked.

“We can go watch some more Creeping Dead in my room?” Rick suggested.

“Sounds good,” Daryl agreed.

This would be his second time in Rick’s bedroom. 

He wondered if they’d spoon again.

“Want a drink before we head up?” Rick offered.

“Oh, um I don’t drink,” Daryl said, feeling embarrassed.

“Not that type of drink,” Rick waved his hand. “I meant like a water or something. Besides, you told me at T-Dog’s that you don’t drink.”

“Oh, right,” Daryl blushed.

_Another thing Rick remembered._

____

____

“A water would be great.”

_Ring! Ring!_

____

____

Rick had an incoming phone call.

“It’s from work. Meet me upstairs?” Rick asked, about to answer.

Daryl flashed a thumbs up and excused himself from the table. After taking one last look at the finished puzzle (which looked amazing) he thumped up the stairs.

Moving through the hallway, he could hear Carl yelling in his room.

“Shoot him! Shoot him!”

Daryl smiled and slipped into Rick’s room. Nothing had changed since he was last there.

He kicked off his shoes (which he should’ve done downstairs) and sat on his side of the bed. Well, the side he sat on last time.

He leaned back against the headboard and sighed. 

What. A. Day.

“You can turn the TV on,” Rick popped into the room.

“I dunno how,” Daryl said, a little startled.

“Remote. Duh,” Rick tossed a water bottle on the bed. “For you.”

“Thanks,” Daryl picked it up. “What was that call about?”

“Just some crap about paperwork,” Rick brushed it off.

He took a seat on the bed next to Daryl and took hold of the remote.

“Sounds lame.”

“It was,” Rick rolled his eyes. “Now what season did I leave off on?”

“You’ve been watching without me?” Daryl asked.

“Quite a bit. Don’t worry though, you’ve already seen it,” Rick flicked through episodes. “Oh here it is.”

As soon as the episode started Daryl started panicking.

This was an episode where one of the character’s was revealed to be gay.

_Crap._

____

____

“I’ve been binging this show like every night and I can’t believe the prison got overrun.” Rick continued. “I can’t imagine living on the run like that.”

“Yeah,” Daryl agreed, hoping he sounded casual. “Imagine that.”

The further they got in the episode, the more anxious Daryl became.They were only a few minutes away from the scene. He had to do something. 

He could feel his hand trembling around the water bottle.

_It’s gonna be fine. Rick doesn’t hate gay people, that’s for sure. And he didn’t do anything suspicious that would make him connect the dots, right?_

____

____

Suddenly a zombie jumped on screen out of nowhere. 

The jumpscare caused Daryl to squeeze his water bottle in shock, drenching Rick’s shirt.

“Sorry!” he exclaimed.

“Don’t worry about it,” Rick forgave, already peeling his shirt off.

Daryl caught sight of Rick’s bare chest - the chest he had felt earlier on the bus.

He had nice nipples…

“Sorry,” Daryl turned away.

He didn’t want to make Rick feel uncomfortable.

“It’s fine, we’re both guys,” Rick reminded. “I’m not shy, look.”

Daryl nervously peeked back.

“See?” Rick was flexing his chest muscles, which was actually kind of funny.

“Ok show off,” Daryl rolled his eyes.

“Oh hush, you know you like it,” Rick teased.

Daryl wasn’t going to admit it, but he did.

“Put some clothes on, geez” Daryl threw his now-empty bottle at his crush.

When he thought about it, the situation sounded funny. He was in his crush’s bedroom, and his crush was half naked.

Rick threw the bottle back at him. “Put the cap on, geez.”

Sadly, Rick went to his closet and came back with a shirt on.

“Sorry, about the water,” Daryl said once more.

“I said it’s no biggie,” Rick dismissed it. “It’s just water.”

The two turned back to the TV to see two guys kissing.

“Uhhh, well…” Rick scratched his head. “Did not see that coming.”

“It’s kinda obvious,” Daryl scoffed without thinking.

“Was it? How can you tell?” 

“You can just tell,” Daryl stated.

“Well what makes a guy seem… gay?”

“Well some things give it away, but mostly it’s instinct,” Daryl explained.

“Instinct, huh,” Rick seemed to think hard on that.

Daryl wanted to know what was going on behind those blue eyes.

“Is it gay to kind of like a guy but not really?” Rick finally asked.

“What?”

“I’m not gay or anything,” Rick said quickly. “But let’s say, for example, you’ve never liked guys. Ever. But you wonder if you might like just one guy. But no one else.”

“I dunno, I’m not an expert,” Daryl lied. 

“Well let’s just say you like spending time with a guy, but you don’t, like, wanna screw him or anything.”

“I think that’s called having a friend Rick,” Daryl said like it was obvious.

“It’s different than that.”

“Rick…” Daryl frowned. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

“No! I’m not gay!” Rick defended. “I mean I have a wife! Well, _had _one, but you know what I mean.”__

____

____

“I’m not saying you’re gay,” Daryl hopped to the defensive side too. 

“Well it seems like you were implying it,” Rick turned to Daryl.

“Well it seemed like you were questioning yourself,” Daryl shot back.

“I’m not gay, I just think-”

And then Daryl did something risky. Very very risky. He leaned in and kissed Rick.

He didn’t know what overcame him, or why. But he did it anyway. And he held the kiss for an unexpectedly long time.

Eventually, he pulled back.

Rick was sitting there, face frozen with shock.

“What did you think?” Daryl asked. “Feel gay?”

“D-did you just… kiss me?” Rick asked, completely flabbergasted.

“Duh.”

Daryl was proud. Never did he think this day would come.

“I… I’m not… but you’re..?” Rick looked lost.

“I’m gay,” Daryl confessed.

Rick’s eyes widened. “Gay?”

Daryl nodded, but didn’t say anything.

“Why?”

“What do you mean _why? _” Daryl asked, now his turn to be confused.__

____

____

“Why did you just… kiss me?” Rick asked.

_Duh. Cuz I like you._

____

____

“You seemed like you needed it.” Daryl tried to convince himself that’s why he did it. Well, it was half true.

Rick reached out, causing Daryl to flinch.

“Sorry,” Rick paused. “Can I?”

Daryl nodded slowly.

“Okay,” Rick gulped, lightly taking hold of Daryl’s face. 

“Are we about to kiss again?” Daryl asked stupidly.

Rick guided the man closer. “If that’s okay.”

Daryl nodded vigorously.

“Here goes.”

Rick closed his eyes and leaned in. This time Daryl was going to enjoy it.

He planned to let Rick take the lead, as awkward as he was at it. But Rick’s scruff brushed against the side of his mouth, making Daryl want him even more.

He couldn’t help but take charge. Gently, he gripped Rick’s chin and adjusted his head a little.

He could feel Rick steady his breathing.

“Good?” Daryl mumbled, toying with Rick’s bottom lip.

“Mhm,” the cop hummed his approval.

The whole gay-make-out thing was probably new to Rick, so Daryl didn’t wanna rush it. He continued playing with Rick’s lips, nibbling them, then moving to the corner of his mouth.

Rick half-opened his eyes, mumbling “Daryl?”

“Hm?” Daryl murmured, working his way down Rick’s strong jawline.

“Am I gay?”

Daryl stopped mid-tracks and exhaled. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Not really.”

“Then it doesn’t matter.”

Daryl shifted his body so that he could be on his knees, hunched over Rick. The other man was still propped up on his side, but his hand had dropped down from Daryl’s face.

“Now shh,” Daryl instructed, starting back where he left off.

Sometime during the session Rick must’ve muted the TV, because Daryl didn’t hear anything coming from it. He was too busy sucking on Rick’s neck anyways.

“Mmm,” Rick moaned a little and leaned back.

Daryl felt proud. He was making his man enjoy himself.

Carefully, he shifted Rick to be sitting up so he could straddle him.

“Is this okay?” Daryl asked.

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Rick put his hands on Daryl’s hips. “Is this… okay?”

“More than okay,” Daryl chuckled, then went back to work. 

He didn’t want to leave any accidental traces so he moved downs the neck to the collarbone crevice.

He was gifted with more sounds from Rick, and then a surprise.

Something hard - the same something from last time - was poking him in the butt again.

“I-” Rick turned beet red when he realized it too.

“It’s okay,” Daryl smiled. “Want me to help?”

“Ah, um, well...” Rick released his grip on Daryl’s sides. “If we’re gonna do anything else, can you lock the door?”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Daryl agreed, lifting himself off the other man.

After all, neither of them needed Carl to walk in on whatever that was.

Daryl all but stumbled off the bed and locked the door.

There were a million things running through his head, but he pushed those thoughts aside. Right now he just wanted to live in the moment.

When he returned he could see Rick was pitching a tent in his pants.

“Come here,” Daryl dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed.

“What are you..?” Rick asked, nervous but excited.

Daryl didn’t like saying the word _blowjob _or the phrase _sucking dick. _So instead he said “gonna make it worth your while.”____

_____ _

_____ _

Rick obediently swung his legs over the side of the bed and leaned back on his elbows. He must’ve figured it out.

Without saying a word, Daryl started undoing Rick’s belt. The clinking of the buckle was music to his ears. After that, the button came undone, followed by the zipper.

“You’re sure? You um, don’t have to” Rick checked, despite the begging from his southern region.

“Been wanting to do this for a while,” Daryl admitted.

“So, what Beth said at the shop…”

“Perks,” Daryl chuckled.

He had waited enough. Grabbing the band of Rick’s boxers, we pulled it down, letting his cock spring out.

And damn he was not disappointed. This man was WELL endowed.

He must’ve been staring at it too long, because Rick started getting shy. “This is my first time… you know… with a guy.”

“Hope it’s not your last,” Daryl said, taking hold of Rick.

He gathered a good amount of spit in his mouth, then let a string of it hang out. The string of saliva met with Rick’s tip, making its way down the shaft.

“You can relax,” Daryl comforted. He placed his other hand on Rick’s thigh to massage it.

“O-okay,” Rick nodded. 

Daryl felt the tension ease away. “I’m gonna start.”

“Okay.”

Daryl started nice and slow, easy and gentle. Just planting kisses up and down his rod, the other hand lightly squeezing Rick’s thigh.

“Mmm,” Rick hummed. 

Daryl was enjoying himself too. He liked giving, especially to someone like Rick.

The sounds Rick was making encouraged Daryl to ditch the foreplay and start with the real action.

He took the tip in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, knowing damn well it was sensitive.

Rick let out a deep breath. “Mmmm.”

Slowly, Daryl started taking in more of Rick’s member, careful not to gag himself.

Then he started moving his head up and down in a nice rhythm, throwing in some tongue work every now and then. He had to keep a steady pace or else he would choke himself.

“Good?” Daryl asked through a mouthful of cock.

“Mmyeah” Rick gasped, clutching at the sheets.

Daryl smiled, proud of his work.

He guided Rick’s hand and placed it on his head, Rick sliding his fingers through Daryl’s hair for a good grip.

Starting slow, he tested Daryl’s throat on himself. 

Daryl felt fairly comfortable. As long as Rick didn’t speed up too much, he’d be fine.

“Shittt...” Rick muttered, pumping Daryl a little faster.

Daryl could feel it pulsing in his mouth.

He placed his right hand on Rick’s other thigh to steady himself.

Each time Rick bobbed his head down, he could feel Rick’s manhood slap against his chin.

Rick started grunting a little too loudly and Daryl had to shush him.

“Feels so good,” he moaned.

Then he started quickening the pace again. It was a little difficult to keep up since his knees already hurt, but Daryl could tank through it.

It had been a good few minutes since he started, and Daryl was impressed by the stamina. 

But soon enough, Rick got that tingly feeling in his thighs and knew he was close.

“C-close,” Rick propped himself on one elbow.

Daryl was fine with Rick releasing in his throat, so he didn’t stop.

“Daryl,” he panted. “I’m c-cumming.”

Daryl didn’t mind though, he just kept going.

“Daryl,” he patted the barista’s head. “I’m gonna cum.”

His mouth was too full of dick to speak, so he gave a thumbs up.

Rick gave a final thrust and grunted hard, shooting a spurt of cum on the roof of Daryl’s mouth. He arched his back as he spurted the rest out.

Naturally, Daryl relaxed his mouth after the first pump. The familiar goo and Rick’s cock laid limp in his mouth.

With one final motion, Daryl sucked the excess cum out and swallowed Rick’s load.

“Fuck,” Rick panted. He was on cloud nine.

Daryl gently removed Rick’s piece from his mouth, tucking it back under the boxers.

“Thanks,” Daryl smirked, licking his lips. He sat back, giving his knees a break.

“I think I’m… I’m the one who should be thanking you,” Rick was lying on his back still, breathing hard. 

“Don’t mention it.” Daryl patted Rick’s leg.

Daryl had gotten a good jaw workout that evening. And even though he was tired, he climbed on the bed to lay beside his new “partner.”

“You know, I like you better with your shirt off,” Daryl said matter-of-factly.

“Take it off,” Rick smiled, his eyes shut.

Daryl gladly peeled Rick’s shirt off and tossed it over the side of the bed.

“I mean I might as well tell you,” Daryl began, running his hand across Rick’s stomach. “I’ve had a crush on you for a while.”

“I’m flattered,” Rick placed a hand on top of Daryl’s. “That guy I mentioned earlier… it was you.”

Daryl turned to him in surprise. “Me? I made you think you were gay?”

“Yeah,” Rick said. “You did.”

“Does this mean we can cuddle again?” Daryl asked.

“Again?”

“Ah. So you really don’t remember last time.”

“What happened last time?”

“Eh, don’t worry about it.”

Rick rolled over, taking Daryl down with him. Then lazily, he covered them with a blanket and resumed the show.

“Did you think I looked gay?” Rick asked, sliding an arm around Daryl. “You said you could tell.”

Daryl thought about it for a moment.

“No.”

“Well I didn’t think you were gay either,” Rick admitted. 

“I get that a lot.”

Rick squeezed Daryl’s arm. “So, are we dating now or…”

Daryl turned to Rick.

“Are you asking me out?”

“Are you gonna say yes…?”

Daryl grinned. 

“Yes.”

“Does that mean I’m gay?” Rick turned back to the TV.

“No, you like women still,” Daryl answered. “But labels don’t really matter.”

“I’m not gay for anyone else,” Rick assured Daryl. “Something about you is… different.”

Daryl stayed quiet. 

“I just don’t…” Rick said softly. “I’m not sure I want to do _that. _”__

____

____

Daryl figured he’d say something like that.

“But I still like you,” Rick went on. “A lot. I like eating with you, and doing puzzles, watching the Creeping Dead, and going to see you in the morning.”

Daryl laid his head on Rick’s chest.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not gonna make you do it.”

Rick squeezed his arm again. “This is weird. Weird but… I like it.”

Daryl patted Rick’s chest. 

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going smooth for now, but I plan for one BIG final conflict at the end! Stay tuned ;)


	24. Stuff and Thangs 2

[Saturday]

“Someone’s in a good mood,” Beth hummed.

Daryl twirled past her, carrying four cases of straws.

“Are you gonna tell me or what?”

He ignored her and opened one of the cases.

“Come on,” she poked his side.

“So nosy,” Daryl teased. He liked knowing something she didn’t.

_Ding-a-ling!_

____

____

They both turned to the door, and it was none other than Rick Grimes.

“Hey,” he greeted.

“Hey.”

“Wish you coulda stayed last night,” the cop said sadly.

“Yeah, but, duty calls,” Daryl held up the straws.

Rick noticed Beth eyeing them. “And you,” he said, turning to her. “You were right.”

Daryl gave him a look.

“He’s been acting weird all morning,” she said with a frown. 

“Hm, wonder why,” Rick said mischievously.

Daryl gave him the death glare. One that meant _‘Zip it.’_

____

____

“You guys are both acting weird,” Beth held her frown. 

“So a mocha?” Daryl quickly changed the subject.

“Mocha,” Rick nodded. “Yes please.”

“I’ll leave y’all to it,” Beth said, shaking her head.

Once she was out of earshot, Rick leaned in. “So, about last night…”

“Yeah?” Daryl felt himself blush.

“I, um, wanted to take you to dinner again,” Rick scratched the back of his head. “Or lunch, or... something.”

“You don’t always have to take me out,” the barista rolled his eyes.

“Well, I missed you,” Rick pouted. 

Daryl felt his blush deepen.

“So then what did you want to do instead?”

Daryl thought about it. 

“Why don’t you come to my place?”

“I’d love to, but…”

“But?”

“I have Carl with me this weekend.”

“Right,” Daryl bit his cheek. “Dad thing.”

“You make me feel old,” Rick chuckled.

“You are ol-”

“Mocha for Rick,” Beth interrupted, setting the cup on the counter. “Y’all are up to somethin’, aren’t y’all?”

“Maybe,” Rick eyed her.

“Spill it,” she put a hand back on the coffee. “Or no drink.”

“You can’t-” Daryl tried.

“Shush,” she shoved a finger to his lips.

“I’m innocent,” Rick held his hands up.

The tension built a very heated atmosphere.

“Fine,” Beth said finally. She released her hold on the mocha. “Be like that.”

With a pissy look, she snatched the straws from her boss and went to the back.

“Did I make her mad?” Rick asked awkwardly.

Daryl pushed the drink towards Rick. “Probably.”

“Yikes…”

“She’ll get over it,” Daryl rolled his eyes. “It’s not like I’m gonna tell her what we did.”

“God I hope not,” Rick turned a deep shade of red.

“Shy?” 

Rick leaned forward. “And if I am?”

“Nothing wrong with being shy,” Daryl swallowed.

Somehow this man could still make him nervous, despite the previous night’s events.

Then, all of a sudden, Rick leaned in further to give Daryl a quick peck on the cheek.

!!

Daryl was so stunned he was at a loss for words. “I…”

Rick leaned back, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

“Thanks for the coffee,” he picked up his drink and took a sip.

“You’re… welcome…” Daryl tenderly touched his cheek.

“What about Monday?” Rick suggested. “He’ll be in school.”

“Monday…” Daryl calculated. “I work during school hours.”

Rick’s face fell. 

“If it’s easier, I can just come back to your place again.” he suggested. “Not trying to invite myself over, but it sounds like the best option.”

“Okay,” Rick’s smile returned. “Tuesday for dinner again?”

“Tuesday for dinner again,” Daryl nodded. 

He was glad that it wasn’t one-sided anymore. 

“I’m not a good cook, well, you know that,” Rick said embarrassed. “So we can order something again…”

“That’s fine,” Daryl nodded happily.

He wondered how healthy it was to survive off just takeout.

Probably not that healthy.

Daryl decided he would cook for Rick Grimes one day.

“Well,” Rick held his mocha up. “See you tomorrow for another.”

“See you tomorrow,” Daryl repeated.

They held each other’s gaze for a moment, neither of them wanting the other to leave.

Then the damn doorbell chimed, bringing in new customers. 

“Uh oh,” Rick turned to see the lady and her kid from the other day.

“Lord give me strength,” Daryl sighed.

“Well, after this, I hope you have a good shift,” Rick said with an apologetic look.

“Me too,” Daryl chewed the inside of his cheek. “Me too.”

______________________________

[Tuesday]

“I’m not the best at these,” Rick fumbled with his chopsticks. “Maybe I should just use the fork.”

“Come on, it’s not that difficult,” Daryl encouraged.

It was Tuesday evening, and for dinner Rick ordered Chinese.

“Look Dad,” Carl held up his chopsticks as an example. “Hold it this way.”

Rick bit his lip in concentration and tried to grip his utensils properly.

“That’s it,” Daryl praised, picking up a piece of broccoli.

“I just…” Rick struggled to pick up his orange chicken. “Can’t seem to…”

Daryl reached over and picked up the chicken with his own chopsticks.

“Here,” he said, holding it up to the cop.

Rick accepted it, being spoon-fed like a baby. Well, chopstick-fed.

Carl gave them a weird look, but not a judging one. 

“You’ll get the hang of it,” Daryl tried to be inspiring.

“I think I’ll stick to a fork,” Rick sighed, replacing his chopsticks with a plastic fork.

“You can’t give up,” Carl squinted. “Practice makes perfect, you always tell me so.”

“Indeed it does,” Rick conceded. “But sometimes it’s best to find another solution.”

Daryl rolled his eyes and went back to his brocoli beef. Well, he tried to.

Unbeknownst to Carl, Daryl was playing footsies with his dad under the table.

“I love Chinese food,” Rick hummed, playing with Daryl’s ankle.

“Me too,” Carl agreed. He was munching on an eggroll.

“My favorite part is the fortune cookie,” Daryl shared. 

He reminisced about the time he and Beth plotted their fortune cookie fib.

“My fortune cookies are always vague,” Rick waved it off. “I think I get the default ones.”

Daryl felt Rick’s foot rub against his calf.

“Can I go play fortnite now?” Carl asked. His plate was cleared for the most part.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Rick allowed, most likely wanting alone time with Daryl.

Carl cheered and scurried up to his room.

“Thanks,” Daryl smiled. “For dinner.”

“Oh yeah, of course,” Rick nodded his head enthusiastically. “I know you like Chinese food.”

“You’re something else,” Daryl blushed. He remembered again.

“I suck at these,” Rick referred to his chopsticks.

“Just takes practice, like Carl said.”

Rick picked up a chopstick and speared a piece of chicken.

“That’s cheating,” Daryl laughed.

“Well, it’s like a single pronged fork,” Rick shrugged. 

Daryl set his chopsticks down. Man, was he full. 

Rick stabbed another chicken and held it out to him.

Despite being full, he accepted the offer anyways, sucking the sauce off the chopstick.

“Daryl… can I… ask you something?”

“Duh.”

“I think… I’m confused about… my, uh… status…”

Daryl leaned back in his chair and examined Rick, who looked nervous.

“I’ve always liked women my whole life,” Rick put his hands together. “And sure, I’ve seen some handsome guys, but I never wanted to… you know, have sex…”

Daryl could see Rick squirming in his seat.

“But I like you… and I liked kissing you… but…”

Daryl prepared himself for whatever Rick had coming.

“I just can’t see myself sucking dick,” Rick admitted finally.

Daryl tried not to bust out laughing. The outright boldness caught him off guard.

“Valid,” Daryl grinned. “It’s not everyone’s thing.”

“But I uh, um…” Rick put his hands together.

Daryl listened.

“Would be willing to try _other _things.”__

____

____

Daryl raised an eyebrow to his man.

“If you’re down, o-of course!” Rick said quickly. 

Oh, Daryl was _more _than down to try other things with Rick. Question is: what exactly was Rick suggesting?__

____

____

“Are you… insinuating..?”

“Yeah,” Rick blushed. “I’m not really sure how it works, being honest. Doesn’t it hurt?”

Daryl was confused. Did Rick want to try...?

“If you’re talking about-” Daryl made a dirty hand gesture. “Then no. It only hurts if you’re doing it wrong.”

“Well, um, how do you do it right?”

Daryl felt like a teenager again. 

“Rick… are you asking me to… screw you?” 

“Huh? Oh. Well…” Rick paused. “I was actually trying to see if you- er, if I, in your terms, screw _you. _”__

____

____

This time Daryl couldn’t contain his laughter.

“What?” Rick crossed his arms.

“It’s just…” Daryl chuckled. “You’re being so forward about it.”

“Is that wrong?” Rick frowned. “How else am I supposed to ask?”

Daryl got up and stood in front of Rick.

“I would _definitely, _let you screw me,” Daryl confessed, kissing the top of his head.__

____

____

Rick took hold of Daryl’s hand and kissed the top of it. “When?”

“Well definitely not tonight,” Daryl laughed. He lightly took his hand back and wandered into the kitchen.

“Why’s that?” Rick followed.

“Rick, it’s not like with a girl,” Daryl chuckled. He was at the sink, washing his hands. “There’s steps-steps to prepare. And one of them is not eating a bunch of Chinese food.”

“What other steps? Hm?” Rick slid behind Daryl, placing his hands on the other man’s hips.

“You’re getting handsy,” Daryl turned off the sink and leaned his head back on Rick’s shoulder. He liked the feel of Rick’s scruff on his cheek.

Rick wrapped his arms around Daryl’s stomach and took a deep breath. “Mmm.”

“Well I also have to prepare myself, you know,” Daryl said shyly. 

Rick started swaying them side to side, still humming.

“And we need lube. Do you have… lube?”

“No,” Rick said softly, tucking his chin into Daryl’s shoulder. “But I can get some.”

“Condoms too,” Daryl added. 

“Condoms too,” Rick repeated.

Who would’ve thought they’d be talking about condoms and lube? 

Daryl let out a sigh of contentment. 

“Have you ever been with a woman?” Rick asked curiously. “Does it feel the same?”

“Well, no,” Daryl chuckled. “I wouldn’t know.”

“I’m nervous,” Rick admitted.

“You’re nervous?” Daryl scoffed. “You’re not the one who has to take all of… _that. _”__

____

____

“All of this?” Rick pressed himself into Daryl’s backside.

“I think we should put the food away,” Daryl turned around, breaking out of Rick’s embrace. “We can continue all of _this… _” Daryl kissed Rick’s lips. “Upstairs.”__

____

____

“Then we better hurry up and put the food away,” Rick said cheekily.

...

Before he knew it, Daryl was in Rick’s bedroom again, the door securely locked.

“Let me-” Rick said between kisses. “Get this-” 

More kisses.

“Off.”

Daryl broke away long enough for Rick to strip his shirt off.

“Alright where were we…?” Rick knelt over Daryl, getting ready to continue their make-out sesh.

Daryl reached up and wrapped his arms around the cop, enjoying the special treatment.

Rick moaned, and he could feel his piece pressing against his leg.

Daryl figured he’d return the attention, so he pinched Rick’s nipple.

“What are you..?” Rick stopped.

“I thought…” Daryl looked away, embarrassed.

“Is this- I guess, well...” Rick pulled back a bit. “Lori never did that so I…”

“My bad,” Daryl apologized.

“It’s fine you can still- you can continue,” Rick nodded. “Just caught me off guard is all.”

“O-okay,” Daryl said softly.

Before Rick could kiss him again, he wet two fingertips with his tongue, then returned them to the nipple.

Before long, Rick’s nipple became very hard, and Daryl saw his body shudder.

“Feel good?” he asked, starting on the other nipple with his left hand.

“Mm,” Rick moaned his answer through Daryl’s mouth.

He gave a rather hard pinch and Rick made a sharp inhale.

“Too much?” Daryl broke off the kiss.

“No it’s…” Rick pressed his body down on Daryl. “Kinda good.”

Something was definitely throbbing on his leg. 

“Can you put on a movie?” Daryl asked. 

“Uh- yeah,” Rick fumbled for the remote, putting on whatever came on.

“Thanks,” Daryl slipped out from under Rick.

“Where are you..?”

“Sit back,” he put a hand on Rick’s bare chest.

Rick did as he was told, leaning against the headboard.

Daryl laid on his stomach, spreading Rick’s legs open. Then he pulled a blanket over his head and Rick’s lap, giving them a little privacy. The light was already off, but Daryl still wanted a little coverage.

Besides, he didn’t feel like getting on his knees again.

“Oh,” Rick said softly, realizing what was about to happen.

Daryl grinned and started unbuttoning Rick’s jeans. 

He could see the outline of it through Rick’s pants, so it was no surprise that it sprung out full mast.

“This is our… second time,” Daryl blushed, taking Rick in his hand.

When he looked up, he felt embarrassed to see Rick looking back at him. For some reason, he felt more shy this time. 

Rick must have sensed his bashfulness, for he leaned his head back to look at the ceiling.

Just like last time, Daryl started off massaging Rick’s thigh and running his tongue down the length of his cock.

He heard a little “Fuck,” slip out from Rick.

Pleased with himself, Daryl started coating the tip with saliva, earning himself more sounds of enjoyment.

When he finally started sucking, Rick slipped a hand under the blanket and held Daryl’s face. He was a little confused, but that didn’t stop his jaw workout. Rick used his thumb to rub circles on his cheek.

“Fuckkk…”

Daryl held his pace, keeping caution each time the tip hit the back of his throat. He could feel Rick’s knees tighten at his side.

After several minutes and a very tired mouth, Rick finally said he was close.

“Can I cum in your mouth again?” Rick asked through heavy breathing.

“Mhm,” Daryl answered, throat still occupied.

Suddenly they heard a door close from the hallway and they both froze.

Carl.

Daryl removed Rick from himself and perked his head up.

“Did you hear that?” he could still feel Rick pulsing in his hand.

“Daryl I’m-I’m,”

But it was too late. Rick shot warm streams of cum all over Daryl’s chin and neck.

“Oh shit- Daryl I’m sorry,” Rick said after the last few pumps drizzled down Daryl’s hand.

“S’ fine,” Daryl licked at his chin.

Salty.

“You made a mess though.”

Rick sat up straighter and pulled the blanket off Daryl’s head. 

“Shit.” There was cum on Daryl, the blanket, and his jeans. “I didn’t mean too-”

“It’s fine,” Daryl brought his hand to his mouth. “Can you grab me a towel?”

“Yeah, of course,” 

Daryl sat up, cum dripping down his neck and onto his collar.

Rick dashed into the bathroom connected to his room and returned with a hand towel.

“Here, let me,” he reached down and started wiping his baby batter off Daryl.

“Thanks,” Daryl chuckled.

After cleaning him up, Rick asked a question he’d been wondering for a long time.

“What does it taste like?”

“What, cum?” 

“Yeah.”

Daryl tilted his head in thought. “I dunno, salty?”

“Does it taste bad?”

“Not to me.”

“How come some girls don’t like it?”

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” Daryl suggested. 

“I…”

“Just sayin,” Daryl pointed out.

Rick looked down at the towel he was holding. “Maybe another time,” he tossed it back into the bathroom.

“Ugh, now I have to change,” Rick pulled his jeans and boxers off.

“Says who?” Daryl was admiring the view.

“You want me to get back in bed… _naked? _”__

____

____

“Maybe,” Daryl looked away. “You have a nice ass.”

“Okay,” Rick shrugged, slipping back into bed.

“Rick… can I ask you something?” Daryl asked once they were comfortably cuddling.

“Anything,” Rick replied, mindlessly flipping through T.V. channels.

“What are we doing?”

“Trying to find a movie.”

“No, I mean,” Daryl paused. “What are we _doing? _Is this a… a hookup thing?”__

____

____

“A _hookup? _” Rick repeated, sounding hurt. “I thought we were… you know…”__

____

____

“We were what?”

“Dating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nearing the anniversary of this fic! geez i was inconsistent this year 0_o 
> 
> anyways if i do another fic i promise to upload at least once a week! if y’all are invested, that is.
> 
> i’ve been rereading a bunch of rickyl fics that i first read a year ago. i just finished “to tell an age old story” by jsmp_415 y’all should check it out!


	25. Filler

[Wednesday]

“So when will you finally stay the night?”

“When I don’t work the next morning,” Daryl said like it was obvious.

He pushed the mocha across the counter to his new boyfriend.

“I wish our schedules synced up a bit better,” Rick’s fingers danced along the side of his cup.

Daryl agreed. He wanted more time with Rick.

“Isn’t your store closed on Thanksgiving?” the cop asked.

“Yeah, it is…”

“Well, um, if you’re not doing anything, that is- we could, if you want…”

“Yes Rick, I’d love to spend Thanksgiving with you,” Daryl smiled, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, cool,” Rick breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“It’s not like I have anything better to do,” Daryl teased.

“Me neither,” Rick said sadly. “I was probably gonna spend Thanksgiving by myself.”

Damn. That was kind of sad. He didn’t deserve to be alone for the holidays. Nobody did.

“You and Carl aren’t…?”

“His mom’s taking him,” Rick explained.

“Ah,” was all Daryl could say.

“Yeah,” Rick sipped his mocha, leaving a small line of whipped cream above his lip.

“Well,” Daryl eyed the cream. “What did you want to do for Thanksgiving?”

_“Pfft,” _the officer scoffed. “I hope you’re not expecting a glazed turkey.”__

____

____

“Please,” the barista rolled his eyes. 

Rick licked his lips and the cream disappeared. 

It made Daryl think of the white stuff on his lips last night…

“We don’t need a whole dinner or anything,” Daryl tried to divert his perverted mind. “As long as you pick up a pumpkin pie. And some whipped… cream.”

It was pointless.

“Alright, fair, fair,” Rick nodded.

Daryl looked his partner up and down. He looked so good in his uniform…

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Rick winked.

God that was attractive.

“Remember when you would give me the fakest names for your orders,” Daryl reminisced. 

“I do,” Rick took another sip.

“Why was that?” 

“Hm… I don’t know. I guess I was drawn to you and I- I wanted a reason to talk to you,” Rick frowned in thought.

“You literally talk to me when you order,” Daryl crossed his arms.

“I know, I know,” Rick rolled his eyes.

“You could’ve just- oh god.”

“Oh god what?”

“She’s back,” Daryl motioned to the window.

Rick turned around to see that same woman and her kid walking up from the parking lot.

“You’re like a bad luck charm,” Daryl groaned. “She only shows up when you do.”

_Ding-a-ling!_

____

____

The woman made a beeline to the front counter. 

“You made my drink wrong yesterday,” she held up yesterday’s cup for proof. “So I expect a refund. And my drink remade. And something for my troubles.”

“Mam, I’m actually helping a custo-”

“Well he already has his drink, doesn’t he?” she cut Daryl off. “And I don’t think it’s very fair that he has his when you owe me one. Don’t you?” she turned to Rick.

“Uh…”

“It’s fine Rick,” Daryl sighed. “You should go on patrol anyways.”

“That’s better,” The lady clasped her hands together. “Now, I’d like a decaf triple half-sweet nonfat caramel macchiato, a double-shot gingerbread coffee, extra hot with foam, double blended with sweet-n-low, and a cookie for my son. And this time, hold the mistakes.”

Daryl stared at her blankly, then turned to Rick, as if to say _“Do you hear this bullshit?”_

____

____

Hell, she could’ve been speaking french because Rick didn’t know what the hell she even ordered.

“And the wifi is just terrible in here, are you sure it’s even on?” she waved her phone at the sky, as if that would help. 

“Yes mam, I assure you the wifi works just fine,” Daryl said dryly. 

Rick gave him a sympathetic look, held up his drink as thanks, then headed for the door.

“I don’t see why you guys always mess up my order,” the woman was still going.

Daryl sighed again. Patience really was a virtue.

_____________________________

“I just… there’s no self checkout here…” Rick said nervously.

“It’s fine, they really don’t care,” Daryl assured him. “People buy this stuff everyday.”

Rick took a deep breath and tossed the box of condoms in his carry-basket.

The two were at Walgreens, buying sex paraphernalia.

“And which one…”

“Here,” Daryl chose a small bottle off the shelf. “Water based.”

Rick watched as it clunked into the basket. Daryl must be a pro at this…

“Should we get anything else?” he asked, still nervous.

“I think we’re good to go.”

Rick gulped. 

This is what he dreaded. 

“Relax,” Daryl comforted again. 

They made it to the register, and Daryl placed his items on the counter. The cashier raised her eyebrows but the only thing she asked was “Would you like your receipt?”

“See?” Daryl asked once they were back in the car. “No biggie.”

Rick gripped the steering wheel.

“I’ll wait in the car next time.”

.oOo.

Daryl took a deep breath and took in Rick’s scent. Whatever cologne he had on was amazing.

“Hey,” Rick rubbed Daryl’s back. “You still awake?”

Daryl lifted his head from Rick’s chest. 

“Mm.”

The two were snuggling on the couch, some crappy movie playing in the background.

“I have to pee,” Rick tried to sit up.

“Nnnngh” Daryl groaned. 

Rick was so comfy; so warm. He didn’t want him to leave.

“I’ll be right back,” Rick gently pushed his boyfriend off him.

Daryl groaned once more but gave in. Turning over so Rick could escape, he clutched a couch pillow instead. This would have to do for now.

After he heard the bathroom door shut, Daryl peered at the table. The Walgreens bag was sitting there, untouched.

Daryl sighed. He wasn’t in the mood for that right now, he just wanted to cuddle with Rick.

He turned to the TV, which had The Grinch playing. Wasn’t it too early for this to be on?

Daryl perked up at the sound of the toilet flushing. Rick would be back shortly.

His Rick…

Daryl stared at the ceiling, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself. Maybe he made a mistake.

“Scootch over,” Rick appeared above him. His face quickly turned serious. “You alright?”

Daryl turned away, facing the couch.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Rick slid in behind him, squeezing his shoulder tenderly.

“Rick I…”

He paused, unsure what to say.

“Hm?” Rick hummed, burying his nose in Daryl’s tangles of hair.

“I need you to be honest with me,” Daryl started. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Rick repeated.

“Am I rushing this?” he asked timidly. 

“Rushing what?”

“This- this whole thing. This relationship,” Daryl pulled his head away from Rick. “Is this what you want?”

He sat up, back to Rick. 

“Where is this coming from?” Daryl heard from behind him.

“I’m not good with… keeping a boyfriend. I…” Daryl sighed. “I’m scared.”

“Scared of what?” Rick touched his arm gingerly.

“Rushing it. I’m scared of moving too fast. I don’t want-”

“Calm down buttercup,” Rick interrupted. “Nobody’s rushing, nobody’s moving too fast.”

Daryl liked being called buttercup. It made him feel special.

“But-”

“But nothing.” Rick cut him off again. “Look, if anything, I’m the one rushing you.”

“You?” Daryl turned around to face the man who called him buttercup.

“Yeah me,” Rick looked up to him. “I’m the one always showing up to your store, always askin’ you to come over.”

“Yeah but you’re not… the one…”

“The one who what?”

Daryl didn’t wanna say it.

“Hm?”

“The one who…”

Rick sat up too, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. 

Daryl gulped. This was too embarrassing to say out loud.

“The one who what?” Rick asked in his ear.

“Who s… I just- don’t want to rush you into doing… sex…”

He was glad his too-long bangs helped conceal his face.

“You think… you’re rushing me into _sex? _” Rick formed Daryl’s thoughts into a question.__

____

____

Daryl nodded slowly.

“Oh Daryl, we’re moving at a good pace,” Rick kissed the back of his head. 

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Rick laid back, bringing his boyfriend down with him.

“Rick…”

“Yeah?”

“I want to call tonight off.”

“And that’s okay,” Rick tightened his embrace. “It’s your call.”

Daryl finally let himself sink into Rick again. 

His Rick.

“Thanks.” 

Daryl listened to the Grinch, eyes shut.

“You know, you can spend the night tonight,” Rick mentioned. “Or any night.”

Daryl chuckled. “You reallyyy make me want to.”

“So is that a yes? I’ll drive you to work tomorrow.”

Daryl considered it for a moment.

“Why the hell not?”

Rick leaned around him and pecked his cheek. “That’s what I like to hear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh idk why but i’m in one of my moods where i wanna throw away this whole story! i don’t like how ooc they are, but it’s too late to fix that. i’ve been reading some really good fics where they are in-character and it makes me jealous in a way.


	26. Filler 2

[Thursday]

“So you’re sleeping with him already?” Beth wiggled her brows.

“Beth…”

“Oh come on, you’re one of the girls,” she waved her hand.”

Gossip in the coffee shop? Everyday. The subject being Daryl’s sex life? Never.

“Hey now,” Tara defended, but it was clear she wanted to know too.

And even though it wasn’t their business, who was it gonna hurt?

“Well… kind of,” Daryl admitted bashfully.

“I knew it!”

“He is cute,” Tara nodded. “And he should be here any second.”

It was true. Rick stopped by the shop every morning for his mocha, and the girls had taken notice.

“Is it big?” Beth smirked.

_“Stop,” _Daryl’s smile betrayed his front, sending the girls into hysterics.__

____

____

“Officer nasty,” Beth fake-moaned.

“It’s Officer _friendly _,” Daryl rolled his eyes.__

____

____

Another correction: _his _Officer Friendly.__

____

____

“Y’all are cute together,” Tara approved. “You’ve liked him for a long time.”

Daryl hummed. Sometimes he himself couldn’t believe Rick was his boyfriend.

“He’s on the low,” Daryl said. “So keep quiet please.”

Rick didn’t seem like he was out to anyone else, so Daryl kept his sexuality a secret… for the most part.

“Lips are sealed,” Tara agreed. 

“Yeah yeah,” Beth flicked her wrist. “Secret’s safe with us.”

_Ding-a-ling!_

____

____

On-time like always, it was Rick Grimes. He seemed to be in a cheery mood as he strolled up to the bunch.

“Good morning,” the officer smiled when he arrived at the counter. “Can I get a mocha please?”

“Duh,” Daryl chuckled.

As if he wouldn’t get Rick the coffee.

“So handsome,” Beth murmured.

She wasn’t wrong at all. Daryl reeled in a good one.

“You know what we should do tonight?” Rick leaned against the bar.

Daryl quickly looked around, raising his eyebrows.

“Huh? Oh!” Rick laughed. _“Not that.”_

____

____

Daryl bit his lip. Damn him and his dirty mind.

“What I meant,” Rick clarified. “Was T-Dogs for dinner.”

“Oh, T-Dog’s, yeah,” Daryl nodded. “I like T-Dog’s.”

Tara slipped away to make Rick his coffee.

“Meet you there when you get off?” the cop suggested.

“Uh, yeah,” Daryl could feel Beth’s eyes on his back.

Couldn’t she give them just a drop of privacy?

“Say Rick,” she butted in. “You ever need a haircut, let me know.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty good,” Daryl felt relieved. He expected her to bring up _them._

____

____

“I’m so close to getting my license,” she squealed, miming scissors with her fingers.

“I think you mentioned that before,” Rick toyed with one of his curls. “Yeah, I’ll text you next time I’m due for a trim.”

“Sweet!” Beth cheered. “Always looking to build clientele!”

With that, she bounced off to be productive in the back.

“She’s stoked to get her license,” Daryl said as if it weren’t obvious. “She’s been practicing on me non-stop.”

“Oh yeah? Your hair looks the same to me,” Rick rubbed his chin.

“Well, there’s other things she does besides hair,” Daryl pointed out. “You know, nails, makeup, all sorts of stuff.”

Rick reached down and lifted Daryl’s hand.

“No color?” he inspected.

“Nah, not my thing,” Daryl curled his fingers around Rick. “Besides, it’s unsafe for work; food hazard.”

“I see,” the cop loosened his grip. “And makeup?”

“Not against the rules but…”

“But?”

“It’s embarrassing,” Daryl turned beet red.

“Aw come on now, you gotta show me a picture,” Rick grinned.

“Ain’t got none.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, I bet you look real nice,” the cop said genuinely.

“Yeah right,” Daryl scoffed. No way was he letting Rick see him in eyeshadow.

“Mocha for…” Tara set the coffee down, eyeing their interlocked hands.

“He’s um, he-”

“It’s fine,” Rick rolled his eyes. 

“You don’t…?”

“I don’t mind,” Rick squeezed.

“I’m not judging,” Tara laughed. “I have a girlfriend.”

“Oh,” Rick raised his eyebrows. “You don’t look like a… a…”

_“Lesbian?” _Tara finished for him.__

____

____

He shifted to Daryl for help.

“He means well,” his boyfriend covered him. 

“I know, I know,” Tara gave him a comforting smile. “I’m just messin’ with him.”

Rick relaxed.

“I hear you’re new to the whole gay _shabang _,” Tara crossed her arms.__

____

____

“Taraaa,” Daryl groaned.

Great. Now Rick knows they gossip about him.

“Oh,” the new-gay tilted his head. “I guess you could say that.”

“Sorry,” Daryl shook his head. “I only told Beth and her, honest.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Rick squeezed his hand again. “Just don’t tell Carl yet. I… I want to do that myself.”

“O-of course!” Daryl looked him in the eye. “I wouldn’t! Swear it!”

“Thanks,” Rick gently let go of his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Well, I’ll give you lovebirds some space,” Tara said with a salute. And just like Beth, she wandered off to the back.

“So um…” Rick scratched the back of his neck. “Do they know that we’re…”

“Uh, yeah…” Daryl blushed again. “S-sorry…”

“Well, that’s awkward,” Rick chuckled. “But it’s fine, we’re adults. It’s what we do.”

They still hadn’t gone _all _the way yet, and Daryl was nervous for it.__

____

____

“Well,” Rick scooped up his mocha. “I best be going now.”

“Oh…”

“And by the way-”

Before Daryl could stop him, Rick leaned over the counter and pecked a kiss on his cheek.

!!

“R-Rick!”

“What?” the man smirked. “It’s a goodbye kiss.”

“W-w-”

“I’ll see you later,” Rick held up his coffee, grin still intact.

“L-later, okay…” Daryl could feel his cheeks heating up.

He felt so… _special _when Rick kissed him, even if it was only a goodbye peck.__

____

____

Daryl let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding once Rick left.

“Well that was cute,” Beth said from behind him.

“Ah!” Daryl spun around.

Both Beth and Tara were peeking from around the corner. However, only Tara looked guilty.

_“Muah,” _Beth blew him a kiss.__

____

____

“You were spyin’ on me!” 

Tara winced. “Sorry…”

“God,” Daryl huffed. “Can’t get no privacy anywhere.”

“You know PDA isn’t allowed in the workplace,” Beth examined her nails. “But I won’t say anything.”

Daryl sighed. “I know, I know. You’re right.”

“Always am,” Beth smiled. “And I wasn’t teasin’, I really think y’all are cuties.”

Daryl felt a smile of his own creeping in.

“Thanks Beth,” he knew she was being genuine.

“Now come on,” Beth punched his arm. “I can’t do all this inventory by myself.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Daryl gave in to his smile. 

Besides Rick stopping by, there was one more good thing about his morning:

That annoying woman and her kid didn’t show up.

_______________________

[T-Dog’s]

“You know, there’s this weird guy who comes in the shop every morning and doesn’t order anything.”

“Is that so?” Rick picked up a fry slathered in ketchup.

“Yeah, he just writes something down in his book and leaves.”

“Hm,” Rick frowned. “Creepy.”

“I think he’s an undercover health inspector,” Daryl dipped a fry in his puddle of ketchup.

“Or…” Rick smirked. “He likes you.”

Daryl rolled his eyes. Yeah right.

“I mean, I did,” Rick winked. “Well, still do.”

“Oh please,” Daryl picked up his burger.

“Shut up and let me love you,” Rick furrowed his brows. 

Secretly, Daryl was gushing. Well, as secret as he could.

“What’s he look like?” Rick wondered. “Handsome?”

“Why, jealous?”

To be honest, the man wasn’t bad looking. He was a little taller than the both of them, hazel eyes, graying beard, and a nice build. 

But something about the way he looked around the shop, jotting things down in his notebook, was… _sinister._

____

____

_“No,” _Rick scoffed his lie.__

____

____

“Mhm, I bet,” Daryl chuckled.

Reaching across the table, he stole one of Rick’s fries.

“You have your own, you know,” the cop said, though it was clear he didn’t mind.

“Yeah, but yours taste better.”

They had long since devoured their burgers, leaving only stray fries to pick at.

“I made a report on that dog, by the way,” Rick said finally.

“You think the stuff I sent you was enough, you know, evidence?”

“Definitely,” Rick said sadly. “Poor thing was all skin and bones.”

And it was true, disheartening as it may be. Despite the kibble he had dropped down, Daryl didn’t see much improvement in the dog’s health.

“Thanks Rick,” Daryl said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

He didn’t like to think about his past, and he wished someone would’ve done something for him.

“No problem sweetheart,” Rick used his favorite pet name.

_Jesus. _Daryl sure got lucky.__

____

____

___________________________

_Snip._

____

____

“See, what did I tell you?”

_Snip. Snip._

____

____

Small pieces of damp hair fell to the floor.

“It all feels so… unreal.”

“He’s a catch alright,” Beth cross-checked her section. “Good looks, good job…”

“Good kisser,” Daryl allowed a small smile.

“I’ve been telling you, all you had to do was talk to him,” she spritzed his hair with a spray bottle.

To think that he could’ve had this relationship with Rick sooner…

“What about you and Noah? How’s his ankle?” 

“He’s good, he’s walking again,” Beth replied. “Well, more like hopping.”

“Hopping’s better than not hopping.”

“He wouldn’t _be _hopping if he had just listened to me in the first place,” she rolled her eyes.__

____

____

_Snip. Snip._

____

____

“I’m so nervous for the exam,” Beth palmed her shears.

“You’ve done this a million times, you’re gonna be fine,” Daryl assured her. 

She clenched and unclenched her tool. “It’s the pressure. Having someone watching your every move, the time limit, every precise little step.”

“All things you’re totally used to.”

“I know, I know,” She pulled a section of hair to her guideline. “I just hope I’m fast enough.”

Daryl listened. Most of the time Beth was “asking for advice” she just needed to vent what was on her mind.

“Maggie’s coming for Thanksgiving,” she changed the subject. “I wish you’d come.”

“But me and-”

“Yes I know, you and Ricky-boy are doing your own thing.”

Indeed. They didn’t really know what they were gonna do, since neither of them wanted to cook a whole feast. Well, at least Daryl didn’t, since Rick wasn’t really capable.

“We had a mock up exam yesterday,” Beth brought her beauty school up again. “And I was so panicked I forgot one of the sanitation steps. Luckily it was just practice.”

“Mm.” Daryl hummed. His mind started wandering to Thanksgiving with Rick.

What would they do? Would places even be open to pick up food? Daryl should at least pick up a pumpkin pie. But how would he bring it over on a motorcycle? Damn motorcycle…

“Hey,” Beth bonked his head with the spray bottle. “Are you even listening?”

“Wha- ah, yeah, the sanitation procedure…”

“No,” Beth drew out her answer. “I was asking if I could practice waxing on your brows.”

“My brows..?” Daryl motioned to his forehead.

“Yeah, your eyebrows ding-dong,” she spritzed his hair again.

“Um, I don’t care,” Daryl agreed. 

Maybe Rick could pick up the pie? But then what would Daryl bring? He supposed he’d look something up on google. 

Beth started cross-checking her work.

“Mhm. Even-steven.” she said proudly.

“Good job,” Daryl meant what he said. She’d do just fine on her real exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just filler cuz i wanted to get something out. been very stressed lately. the next chapter should be thanksgiving at rick’s, maybe some spicy chapters after that. but after all the fun stuff im gonna add some conflict. i may have hinted to it in this chapter oop- but anyways hope y’all enjoy this piece, even if it didn’t really contribute to the plot! miss interacting with y’all! 
> 
> side note: i’m addicted to the song “maps” by maroon 5 and “can i call you tonight” by day glow. only bc i saw some walking dead edits to those songs lmao
> 
> another side note: i hateee going back to input all the italicized partsss


	27. A laid back Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mini warning: peer pressure

[Thanksgiving]

Thanksgiving is supposed to be spent with family, and Daryl was glad he didn’t have to.

Sure, him and Merle were close, but Merle was in prison. And his dad… 

Daryl was thankful he was gone.

But this year was different. It’s not like his previous Thanksgivings were bad or anything, it’s just that this year he had a boyfriend to spend it with.

“Mm,” Daryl hummed, breathing in Rick’s edible scent. 

They were once again intertwined on the couch, watching a lame Hallmark movie.

Daryl had his face buried in Rick’s chest, more hearing the TV than seeing it.

“Good thing we made it to the store this morning,” he rubbed Daryl’s back.

Daryl hummed a peaceful response.

Even on Thanksgiving, their grocery store was still open till noon.

They’d swung by in Rick’s car to pick up some pre-made sandwiches and a pumpkin pie. Not a dream holiday dinner, but it was good enough for them.

“Did you… get a trim?” Rick twirled one of Daryl’s strands.

“You noticed?”

“Course I did,” he let the piece fall. “It looks nice.”

Daryl squeezed Rick in for a tighter hug. The fact that he paid attention, even to just the little things, made Daryl’s heart pitter-patter.

For most of the afternoon they lazily did festivities. Well, as festive as they could. Does watching TV and eating sandwiches count?

“Sweetheart,” Rick ran his hand along Dadyl’s side. “There’s something I want to ask you.”

Daryl picked up a sense of unease in his partner.

“Hm?”

“Well, I know you, well, we… don’t drink…”

What was Rick suggesting? 

“But, if you’re wanting to try, um, Shane did send me a bottle of wine for Thanksgiving,” he said finally.

“I thought you were done talking to him,” Daryl turned around to face his partner. “Haven’t mentioned him in a while.”

“We talk… occasionally.” Rick sighed. “He wished me a good holiday, probably checkin’ up on me.”

“I see,” Daryl bit his thumb. 

Shane could be a hard-ass but deep down in that manly chest, he had a good heart.

“If you don’t want to, I get it. I don’t want to pressure you. Ever.”

“We can share a glass,” Daryl said finally. “A glass won’t hurt.”

“Are you sure?” Rick tucked his nose in the crook of Daryl’s neck.

“Mhm,” Daryl leaned into him.

Rick kissed him one last time, then crawled off to the kitchen.

“Why did he send you wine?” Daryl called from the couch.

“No idea,” Rick answered, followed by a pop from the cork.

Daryl leaned on an elbow and tried to see his lover in the kitchen.

Daryl didn’t know what to expect. His brother mostly stuck to beer.

He heard the crack of an ice tray and the clinks of the cubes on glass.

“It’s called pinot noir,” Rick informed him.

“Pinot noir?” Daryl butchered the name. Hell, he didn’t speak french.

Rick returned from the kitchen holding two glasses.

“Thought we were gonna share,” Daryl furrowed his brow.

“If you don’t like it you don’t have to finish it,” Rick handed him a glass.

“Where’d you get the glasses?”

“Lori,” Rick winced slightly.  
“These wine glasses are actually hers.”

Daryl looked into the dark liquid.

“Well… cheers?” Rick held out his glass.

“Cheers,” Daryl bumped his cup against his boyfriend’s.

After looking to Rick for encouragement, he brought the pinot noir to his lips.

It tasted dark, sweet but… spicy? Daryl would have to try another sip to decipher the flavor.

“What do you think?” 

Daryl looked up. “Not sure.”

Rick eyed him as he took a sip himself.

One more sip couldn’t hurt right?

It wasn’t bad, but Daryl still had that nervousness from inexperience.

He set his glass on the coffee table and settled back into Rick’s chest.

“Not your thing?” the cop placed his free hand on Daryl’s back.

“Ngh” Daryl mumbled. It could’ve been a yes but it also could’ve been a no.

Rick started twirling Daryl’s hair again. “You know, I’m ready for those eggnog lattes.”

“I bet cookie lady is too,” Daryl laughed lightly.

Rick set his partially drinken glass next to Daryl’s and shimmied down to be on par with the barista.

Daryl sighed, breathing in Rick’s now-familiar scent. If they could somehow turn him into a cologne Daryl would buy it. 

As the movie went on, he started feeling a little unsettled. Like something was wrong but he couldn’t put a finger on it.

Rick slid a hand under Daryl’s shirt and started rubbing his back. Rubbing, patting, tracing.

It was like he was being lulled to sleep.

And eventually he was.

_________________________

Daryl woke up to the sounds of Rick snoring.  
The room was much darker and the sun was setting when he looked out the window. 

He had that weird disoriented feeling one gets after a late nap.

Rick’s glass was empty but his own was untouched. Hm.

He slipped out of Rick’s embrace quietly and wandered around the house.

What should he do? He didn’t want to wake Rick.

Daryl noticed the wine bottle sitting on the kitchen counter. Pinot noir.

But something was off.

If there was a cork in the bottle, why was there also one on the counter?

Two corks… one bottle. It didn’t add up.

Daryl opened the cabinet. No other wine bottles. The fridge. Nothing.

Rick said he never really drank either, right? Isn’t that what he said at T-Dogs? Daryl didn’t care if Rick drank. People drink, it’s what they do. But Rick said he didn’t. 

Did he hear him wrong..?

What was he even doing snooping around Rick’s home?

“Daryl?”

He looked up to see Rick.

“Hey.”

Daryl leaned against the wall, trying to look innocent.

“You could’ve woken me,” Rick smiled.

Good. He didn’t suspect anything. There was nothing to suspect though. Rick could drink if Rick felt like drinking.

“You looked so peaceful,” Daryl said back. He wasn’t lying either. 

Rick walked up to him and embraced him. “Happy thanksgiving.”

Daryl felt his tensions go.

“H-happy thanksgiving.”

Rick squeezed him tighter. “I’m glad you’re here.”

God he was such a sucker for Rick.

“Me too.”

Rick took Daryl by the chin and kissed him. Warm with the remnants of wine.

It’s like his knees wanted to give out. Like he was going to melt into a puddle of comfort.

But Rick had him, holding his body close.

“How ‘bout some pumpkin pie?” Rick asked when he pulled away.

In that moment Daryl was hungry for something else. But that could wait.

“Pie sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been over a month since i’ve updated. oopsies. 
> 
> anyways i’ve been wanting to write a one shot and even thinking about my next series. i want to try a rick x negan fic or do a serious topic like mental health. buttt i should probably finish this series lol. 
> 
> school and work has kept me occupied though. i tend to read more than write these days. anyways hope you like!


End file.
